The Ultimate warrior of young justice
by SpikedTankedmaster300
Summary: This is my first fanfiction so here goes nothing. Leave reviews
1. Prologue

**Hello readers and friends! This is my first story so don't flame me and I'm going to need help for making the story like how the young justice episodes go. So here goes nothing! By the way this is a Kamen rider, super sentai and ultraman story I just couldn't fit it all in.**

 **Unknown location**

 **July 3 22:00**

In a secret room showed 7 bodies 6 male and 1 female the room was so dark that nobody could see their bodies. A light shows a man in a lab coat with brown hair and a pony tail and he kneels before them.

One of the shadow figures ask him " Do you have all that you need Dr. Desmond for project: Ultimate warrior ? He says "yes and even more." Another figure says " Was there any problems with the genetic bonding process?" He then says" No problem at all." "But if I may be so bold to ask how did you acquire such DNA samples?"

"Through a friend who could travel to other dimensions named klarion the witch boy." Says the female figure. "We had him go to other dimensions and get blood samples of the most powerful and cunning warriors of each world he went to." "And the belts and other devices?" Asked Desmond.

"Merely ways for project ultimate rider to use to change into the warriors that used them." Said another figure. "Was their any problems with the information downloads dr. Desmond?" "No the battle tactics and combat techniques of the specified beings have been put into the weapons mind. Making him the most powerful weapon of the light." He said.

"Good when Project Kr is finished they will be unbeatable." "How much longer until Ultimate warrior is ready?" "In just mere moments I just have to press this button and activate it." "Then why have you not done it Desmond?" Asked a figure with a French accent.

"I just wished for our greatest triumph to happen together." Desmond said. "Shall we watch as the lights greatest accomplishment comes to pass?" As he turns on a screen showing a male body that's covered in shadows but it's face inside of a pod. It has white skin with Snow White hair with its eyes closed. One of the figures leans forward showing part of his face that has 3 scars on it. "Lets begin." The scarred figure says. Desmond then presses a button that electrocutes the being on the screen. Then the beings chest starts going up and down showing its breathing. Then its head shoots up revealing glowing crimson blood eyes. "Long live the light." Says the scarred figure.

 **Who is the being in the pod? What does this spell for the future of the world. Stay tuned for next time. Spiked dragon out peace! Also can people help me cause this was really hard. And I need help for it so please help me. Also I plan on having project ultimate warrior change into a rider. Send in who you want and I'll see what I can do. Oh who the heck am I kidding I can't make a dang story to save my life. I just may delete this thing. For those people who know these things (Kamen riders super sentai ultraman) you guys try to make it.**


	2. Independence day and fireworks

**Hey the Spike master is back in the house! Here's Chapter 2 ( Quick shout out to Dragon Force Ranger for letting me use some of the wording) Thanks amigo I owe you one.**

 **Gotham City,**

It was a beautiful day and a number of families were enjoying a picnic in the park until Mr. Freeze arrived and started firing his freeze cannon at people. He stood on a large bolder looking down at a family of three. "Enjoying family time?" He asked before freezing the family. "Unfortunately, my family has other plans." He then walked away and took aim at the crowd of people that were attempting to run away from him. Before he could fire however, a Batarang kit his cannon, causing him to lose his balance. "Batman, I was wondering when…" He turned to face the Dark Knight only to find no one there.

Laughter then filled the air as Freeze looked around. A shadow then appeared from above as Robin, the Boy Wonder, landed on top of the villain, causing the ice user to fall over. Robin then threw some wing-dings at Freeze which cracked the glass dome over his head. "Oh, boy wonder…" Mr. Freeze said in annoyance. "The Bat sent you to drag me off to prison. Quite frankly, I'm underwhelmed."

"Great but I'm kinda in a hurry." Robin said impatiently as Freeze aimed his cannon at him.

"Kids…always in such a rush…" Mr. Freeze commented. "I prefer to preserve these moments… forever."

"Not talking to you." Robin told Freeze who immediately realized what Robin meant and turned around just in time to see Batman coming down on top of him. Batman punched through the glass and hit Freeze square in the face.

Meanwhile, in Star City,

Icicle landed on the bridge over the river, created a wall of ice and laughing as the cars around him started to crash. Icicle had blue ice covered skin and white hair and could fire ice from his hands. Arrows suddenly lodged themselves into Icicle's ice wall and his left shoulder. The one in his shoulder exploded causing Icicle to fall into his barrier just as the arrows in the ice wall exploded. He shook his head and looked to see Green Arrow and Speedy standing up on top of the bridge, pointed the arrows at him. "Finally, I was wondering what a guy had to do to get a little attention around here." Icicle said as his arms began to grow in increased size. He then threw shards of ice at the two archers.

"Junior's doing this for attention?" Speedy asked as he and Green Arrow shot their arrows at the incoming projectiles. The arrows destroyed some but not all of the shards forcing the two archers to move and go went to the support area. They ran down it shooting arrows at Icicle as he tried to hit them with his ice shards. "I'm telling you now this little distraction had better not interfere." Speedy said impatiently.

Icicle formed a wall of ice in front of him to block two arrows. The arrows exploded, causing a hole to form but Icicle used the hole to shot ice shards at Speedy. Speedy leapt into the air and did a summersault. Mid-summersault he pulled out an arrow and as he finished the loop he fired it at Icicle. Icicle had no time to react and the arrow hit him square in the jaw, knocking him out cold.

Green Arrow chuckled. "Kid had a glass jaw." He commented as Speedy landed next to him.

"Hilarious. Can we go?" Speedy asked impatiently. "Today's the day."

At that moment at Pearl Harbor,

At the Naval Yard, two of the ships had been frozen over and the sailors on board were also frozen. Fortunately, Aquaman was on the scene and he had the new Aqualad with him. The new Aqualad was fifteen years old, had dark skin, extremely short blond hair, blue eyes and was wearing black boots, pants and a red sleeveless shirt with black tattoos running down and around his arms. He also had a small pack on his back that held two handle like devices over his shoulder. The two were confronting the one responsible for the strange weather: Killer Frost. Aquaman leapt forward only to be blasted by Killer Frost's ice blasts that came from her hands. He was trapped but the new Aqualad leapt over him and charged forward.

Aquaman was easily able to break free from his icy prison. "Don't tell me you're not excited." He commented as he continued forward.

"Right now, my king, I am focused on the matter at hand." Aqualad replied as he dodged Killer Frost's ice blast. He leapt into the air and pulled the weapon handles from off his back along with some water that was stored there as the tattoos on his arms started to glow. The water-bearers formed the water into maces, one for each of the handles.

Killer Frost froze the maces of water but that didn't stop Aqualad as he landed right in front of her. He used the frozen block of ice to clobber Killer Frost in the jaw, breaking the ice and knocking her out at the same time. His tattoos then stopped glowing as he put the handles back on the pack. Aquaman smiled at his partner's good work. "Well?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, I'm excited." Aqualad said with a smile. "Today is the day."

Meanwhile, in Central City,

Captain Cold had just robed a jewelry store only to find himself being circled by the Flash (Barry Allan) and his nephew Kid Flash (Wally West). Cold was firing his freezing gun at the two circling speedsters but kept missing since they were moving too fast. "Stealing ice, seriously, isn't that a little cliché even for Captain Cold?" Flash asked sarcastically.

"Come on we do not have time for this." Kid Flash stated as he pulled his goggles over his eyes. He then broke from his circling and ran straight at Captain Cold.

Cold pointed his gun at Impulse and fired it but young speedster was able to dodge the attack and took the Freeze Gun right from Cold's grip. Cold was stunned for a second and that was all the Flash needed to punch him in the side of his face. The force of the punch knocked Cold out cold. "Calm down, kid." Flash stated.

"Oh please!" Kid Flash complained. "You'll chat up with the cops, the bystanders, Cold even. No! No way!" He then smiled excitedly. "Today's the day!"

Two hours later, at Washington DC,

Robin, Batman, Aqualad, Aquaman, Green Arrow and Speedy all stood in front of the Hall of Justice. "Today's the day." Batman said as he patted Robin on the shoulder.

"Welcome to the Hall of Justice…" Green Arrow started.

"…headquarters of the Justice League." Aquaman finished.

"Aw man!" Kid Flash moaned as he and Flash arrived. "I knew we'd be the last ones here." He complained.

The eight heroes made their way towards the entrance of the Hall of Justice as the crowd around them buzzed excitedly. "Is that Batman?" A man asked.

"I see Flash and Flash Jr." A woman said excitedly.

"I think his names Speedy." A man commented.

"Uh, no Speedy is Green Arrow's sidekick." Another male replied.

"That makes no sense." A fourth person said.

"Ready to see the inner sanctum?" Green Arrow asked Speedy.

Speedy smirked. "Born that way." He replied.

Aqualad looked around. "I'm glad we're all here." He said to his friends.

Kid Flash smiled excitedly. "Have all four sidekicks ever been in the same place at the same time?" He asked.

Speedy scowled at what Kid Flash said. "Don't call us sidekicks." He growled. "Not after today."

Kid Flash flinched a little. "Sorry." He apologized before grinning. "First time at the Hall, I'm a little overwhelmed."

Robin sighed. "You're overwhelmed, Freeze was underwhelmed, why isn't anyone just whelmed?" He asked before they entered the Hall and found the bronze statues of the seven founding members of the Justice League (from left to right): Aquaman (King Orin), Flash (Barry Allen), Batman (Bruce Wayne), Superman (Clark Kent), Wonder Woman (Diana Prince), Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) and Martian Manhunter (J'onn J'onzz). "Oh, maybe that's why." Robin said in awe.

Underneath the center statue (Superman) was a large door that had the words 'Authorized Personnel Only' on it. The group stopped in front of the door which soon opened to reveal the Martian Manhunter (J'onn J'onzz), and Red Tornado waiting for them. "Robin, Speedy, Aqualad, Kid Flash, welcome." J'onn said calmly. He then led them into the library as Robin and Kid Flash pounded fists. "You now have unlimited access to our gym, our fully stocked galley and of course our library." The library was filled with books and had a high-tech computer in it.

"Make yourselves at home." Flash said with a smile as he spread his arms out in a gesture to the room.

Aqualad, Kid Flash and Robin all sat down in the different sofas and comfy chairs but Speedy seemed upset about something. "Quick debrief to discuss the coincidence of four ice villains attacking on the same day." Batman told the younger heroes. "We shouldn't take long." He and the others then walked up to a door in the back of the library with 'Justice League Members Only' on it that had a scanner over it.

The scanner then proceeded to scan each member that was present. "Recognize: Batman 02; Aquaman 06; Flash 04; Green Arrow 08; Martian Manhunter 07; Red Tornado 16." The robotic voice stated before opening the door once it had verified each member.

"That's it?" An angry Speedy asked. This got everyone's attention. "You promised us a real look inside, not a glorified backstage pass." He crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Aquaman was the first to recover. "It's a first step." He replied. "You've been granted access that few others get."

"Oh really?" Speedy retorted as he gestured to a glass window where tourists were standing and taking pictures of what was going on. "Who cares which side of the glass we're on?"

Green Arrow stepped forward to try to calm his partner down. "Roy, you just need to be patient." He said calmly.

"What I need is respect!" Speedy growled before turning to his friends who were surprised by Speedy's angry attitude. "They're treating us like kids… worse, like sidekicks! We deserve better than this!" He told them.

Aqualad, Robin and Kid Flash all looked at each other trying to get a clue about what Speedy was talking about before looking back at Speedy. "You're kidding, right?" He asked in surprise. "You're playing their game? Why? Because you think they play fair? Today was supposed to be thee day!" He emphasized his point by slamming the back of his right hand into his left palm. "Step one of become full-fledged members of the League!" Speedy argued.

The others looked at each other. "Well… sure, but I thought step one was a tour of the HQ." Kid Flash replied nervously.

"Except the hall isn't the League's real HQ!" Speedy informed his friends, shocking all three of them. "I bet they never told you that it was a false front to attract tourists and a pit stop for catching Zeta-Beam Teleporter Tubes to the real thing: an orbiting satellite called The Watchtower!"

This information shocked the three other young heroes while Green Arrow turned to face Batman who folded his arms in front of his chest, not at all pleased the Green Arrow had told Speedy that little secret. "I know, I know, but I thought maybe we could make an exception." Green Arrow explained with a nerve smile, hoping that Batman would agree.

Batman narrowed his eyes in response.

Green Arrow sighed in defeat. "Or not…"

Aquaman finally had enough and tried to calm things down. "You are not helping your cause here, son." He said sternly. "Stand down or…"

Aquaman didn't get to finish when Roy interrupted him. "Or what? You'll send me to my room?" He asked angrily. "And I'm not your son!" He then looked at Green Arrow. "I'm not even his! I thought I was his partner but…" He reached up to his hat. "Not anymore." He threw down his hat in disgust, no longer wanting anything to do with Green Arrow or the Justice League.

This action shocked the other three. Yeah, they were disappointed at not being filled in about everything but Speedy seemed to be taking this way too personally. Speedy then stormed out but not before looking at his friends. "I guess they're right about you three." He said as he walked past them and they jumped to their feet. "You're not ready." They all watched as Speedy left the room and the Hall of Justice all together.

Just then, the computer started beeping as a communication started coming in. Superman appeared on the screen. "Superman to Justice League." He said calmly but urgently. "There's been an explosion at Project Cadmus. It's on fire." He informed them.

The League members all walked over to the computer. "I've had my suspicions about Cadmus." Batman told the group. "This may present the perfect opportunity to-" he was interrupted as another communication came in.

Another person appeared on the computer screen in a smaller box. "Zatara to Justice League," the magician said urgently. "The Sorcerer Waton is using the Amulet of Atem to block out the sun. Requesting full League response!"

Batman looked at Superman. "Superman?" He asked.

"It's a small fire, local authorities have it under control." Superman replied.

Batman sighed internally. "Then Cadmus can wait." He said before pushing a button on the computer terminal. "All Leaguers rendezvous at Zatara's location. Batman out." He ordered.

Aqualad, Robin and Kid Flash all stepped up to the older heroes, excepting to be given orders for the mission. "Stay put." Batman told them, surprising them.

"What? Why?" Robin asked in surprise.

Aquaman and Flash joined Batman. "This is a League mission." Aquaman told them.

"You're not trained-" Flash started.

"Since when?" Kid Flash interrupted.

"I meant you're not trained to work as a part of this team." Flash continued, gesturing to the Justice League members.

"There will be other missions when you're ready." Aquaman assured them.

"But for not, stay put!" Batman ordered them.

"Glad you didn't bring you-know-who?" Green Arrow asked the Martian Manhunter with a whisper as the Justice League members started to leave.

"Indeed." J'onn stated. The Leaguers went through the other door that was for them only with Red Tornado being the last one before the door closed behind him.

Robin, Aqualad and Kid Flash could only stare at the closed door in disbelief for a few seconds before Kid Flash spoke up. "Tch, when we're ready?" He asked in annoyance. "How are we ever supposed to be ready when they treat us like… like… sidekicks?" He could barely say the last word.

"My mentor, my king, I thought he trusted me but now…" Aqualad said sadly.

"Trust?" Kid Flash asked. "They don't even trust us with the basics! They've got a secret HQ IN SPACE!" He exclaimed.

"What else aren't they telling us?" Aqualad wondered.

Robin sighed. "I have a better question, why didn't we leave with Speedy?" He asked the others but neither had an answer for him.

After a few moments of silence, something else got Aqualad's attention. "What is…Project Cadmus?" He asked Robin.

"I don't know." The Boy Wonder replied before grinning. "But I can find out." He then went over to the computer terminal and tried to pull up the Justice League information on Project Cadmus.

"Access denied." The computer said.

"Heh, wanna bet?" Robin asked before he began hacking into the Justice League computer.

"Whoa, how are you doing that?" Kid Flash asked in amazement.

"Same system as the Batcave." Robin replied with a grin as he finished hacking in.

"Access granted." The computer stated as all the information on Project Cadmus was pulled up on the screen.

"Alright, Project Cadmus, genetics lab here in DC." Robin read off. "That's all there is. But if Batman's suspicious maybe we should investigate?" He suggested to his friends.

"Solve their case before them?" Aqualad asked before grinning at the thought. "It would be poetic justice."

"Hey, they're all about justice." Robin chuckled with a grin.

Aqualad sighed. "But they told us to stay put."

"They only told us stay put for the blocking out the sun mission, not this." Robin argued.

"Wait." Kid Flash said. "A-Are you going to Cadmus, because if you're going, I'm going." He was excited about the possibility of having something interesting to do.

Robin and Kid Flash then turned and smiled at Aqualad. "Just like that, we're a team on a mission?" He asked.

"We didn't come for a play date." Robin replied to which Aqualad grinned.

Over at Project Cadmus,

The fire department was starting to get the fire under control but there were people trapped in the building. An explosion in the building forced two of the scientists to fall out of the window they were by. Luckily, Kid Flash raced up the side of the building and caught them. He got them to the roof before losing his footing and started to fall, only to catch himself on the open window. "Look, it's… what his name…Flash Boy!" One of the firemen said.

"It's Kid Flash!" Kid Flash shouted down at the firefighter. "Why is that so hard to remember?"

Robin and Aqualad arrived shortly after that behind the fire trucks. "So smooth." Robin chuckled.

"Does he always have to run ahead?" Aqualad asked in annoyance as he watched Kid Flash. "We need a plan." He looked to where Robin was only to see that Robin was no longer there. "Robin?" He then heard Robin's chuckling and turned to see him run up part of the ladder on a fire engine and then use his grappling hook to swing up to the window the Kid Flash was currently hanging onto. Robin helped Kid Flash up and the two went inside the building. Aqualad sighed in annoyance.

Aqualad ran up to one of the firefighters who was using a hose to put out the fire. "I'm going to need to borrow that." He said as he pulled the handled form his back and his tattoos started glowing. He controlled the water, turned it into a platform and used it to lift himself into the air. He came to a stop in front of the scientists. "Climb aboard, now." He said sternly.

The scientists did as they were told. Aqualad stopped at the window the others had gone in through and got off. He then directed the water platform to take the scientists down to the ground where they were taken by the paramedics. He then went inside to join the others.

"Thanks for the help, you two." Aqualad said in annoyance to Robin and Kid Flash as he joined them.

"Hey, you handled it." Robin countered before going back to the computer he was trying to hack and Kid Flash looked over some documents he found in a filing cabinet. "Besides we're here to investigate."

Aqualad decided to walk around to see what he could find. He stopped when he heard an elevator bing and turned to see an elevator door closing. There was a creature inside it with horns coming out of its forehead. "There saw something in the elevator." Aqualad replied as he pointed to the elevator.

"The elevators should be locked down." Kid Flash commented as he and Robin joined Aqualad.

Robin ran past Aqualad and went to the elevator. He tried pushing the down button to see what would happen but when nothing happened he got suspicious. "This is wrong." He commented as he activated a holographic computer on his left hand gauntlet and looked over the information he had hacked from the other computer. "I thought so… This is a high speed express elevator. It doesn't belong on a two story building." He told the others.

"Neither does what I saw." Aqualad agreed before walking up to the elevator doors. He then forced the doors open. They all looked down and couldn't even see the bottom. "That's why they have an express elevator." Robin commented before pulling out a grappling hook and fired it at the ceiling inside the elevator shaft. He then jumped down the shaft, using the grappling hook to lower himself down at a steady speed. The others then jumped onto the cable and slid down it. Robin came to a stop at Sub-Level 26. "I'm at the end of my rope." He commented before swinging to the ledge by the elevator door.

Aqualad came down after, jumped over to the ledge and helped Kid Flash over to the ledge as Robin began hacking into the security system. "By passing security…" Robin said as he worked. "There, go!"

Aqualad then forced the doors open. The three walked out into the area which was very large. "Welcome to Project Cadmus." Robin said to his partners.

Kid Flash then took off into the area. "Kid, wait!" Aqualad said urgently, not yelling to avoid being heard by others.

Kid Flash ignored Aqualad as he ran only to suddenly come to a screeching halt as he was nearly tramped by giant creatures with tusks coming from their mouths. Fortunately, he was fast enough to get away from them safely. The others had caught up and were looking at the giant creatures. "No, nothing strange going on here," Aqualad said sarcastically.

One the head of one of the giant creatures, a much smaller creature with small horns on its head was riding on the larger creature's head saw the three young heroes. The tiny horns on the tiny creature's head began to glow red. The three young heroes watched as the creatures walked down the hallway, completely ignoring them.

Meanwhile, in one of the Laboratories,

A scientist was working on combining the correct amount of chemicals into a formula for something called Project Blockbuster. The scientist had light skin, long brown hair with gray around the temples, and wore glasses over his brown eyes. The door to the lab then beeped alerting the scientist that someone was there to see him. The door opened to reveal Guardian and he had one of the tiny creatures from before on his shoulder. "Dr. Desmond." Guardian stated.

"Tell me, Guardian, what part of no interruptions did you not understand?" Dr. Mark Desmond asked arrogantly as he put the formula into a storage unit where other completed versions of the same formula were stored. "If you're here to tell me what caused the explosion on the street level facility, it can wait."

"I apologize, doctor, and I'm still waiting for the firefighters to finish cleaning up before I begin my investigation." Guardian stated. "However, a G-Gnome reported that it spotted several intruders on Sub-Level 26."

Dr. Desmond sighed. "Did I miss a perimeter breach alert?" He asked sarcastically.

"No…" Guardian replied as he raised an eyebrow.

"Then the G-Gnome is confused." Dr. Desmond stated. "No matter what happens in the fake lab above ground that everyone can see, the real Project Cadmus is the most secure facility in this city."

"And it's my job to keep it that way." Guardian stated matter-of-factly.

"Alright take a squad and investigate." Dr. Desmond groaned eager to get back to his work.

The being from the elevator then joined Guardian and Dr. Desmond. "Might I suggest that Guardian leave his G-Gnome behind, if violence should break out…" The creature said.

"Then the little guy would just be in my way." Guardian said.

"No, the advantage of instant telepathic contact with one another far outweighs any other concerns." Dr. Desmond argued. He then scratched the chin of the G-Gnome, next to his computer.

Once the doctor was done, the G-Gnome's tiny horns began to glow red. A moment later and the G-Gnome on Guardian's shoulder also had its horns glowing as well. Guardian's eyes widened briefly. "I need my G-Gnome with me at all times." He said in a way that sounded like he was in a trance. He then bowed to Dr. Desmond before leaving. The creature assistant watched as Guardian left as Dr. Desmond returned to his work on Project Blockbuster.

Meanwhile, on Sub-Level 26,

Robin hacked into a sealed door as Aqualad and Kid Flash kept a look out. The door opened and Robin was shocked by what he had found. Inside the room they found strange electrical creatures inside large glass jars, feeing their energy into a generator of some sort. "Okay, I am officially whelmed here." Robin said as he stared at the creatures wide-eyed.

"This is how they are able to hide this massive underground base from the rest of the world." Kid Flash said as they entered the room to look around. "The real Cadmus isn't on the grid. It generates its own power with these… things. Must be what they're bred for."

"Of course, even the name of the place is a clue." Aqualad stated. "The Cadmus of myth once grew a new race of being by sowing dragon's teeth in the ground."

"This Cadmus creates new life too." Robin said as he went over to the computer terminal and connected his wrist computer to it. "Let's find out why." He started to hack into the computer's databanks. "They call them Genomorphs." He looked over the info. "Holy shit, look the stats on these things! Super strength, telepathy, razor claw! These are living weapons!"

"They're creating an army." Kid Flash said. "But for who?"

"Wait there's something else here." 2 something's actually."Robin said as he pulled up another section of information. "Project Ultimate warrior and Kr…ugh the file's are triple encrypted. I can't-"

"DON'T MOVE!" A new voice shouted at the three heroes.

They turned to see Guardian had arrived with five Genomorphs. "Wait, Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash?" He asked in confusion as he recognized each other the young heroes.

"At least he got your name right." Robin told Kid Flash before he went back to downloading all the information he could from Cadmus's files.

Aqualad recognized Guardian. "I know you, Guardian, a hero."

"I do my best." Guardian replied proudly.

"Then what are you doing here?" Kid Flash asked.

"I think that's my question boys." Guardian replied. "I'm chief of security and you're trespassing. But we can call the Justice League. Figure this out."

Robin finished his download while Kid Flash decided to try and get some straight answers. "You really think the League is going approve of you breeding weapons?" He asked angrily.

That caught Guardian by surprise. "Weapons? What are you…?" The G-Gnome on Guardian's shoulder had its horns begin to glow. "What have I…?" Guardian then grabbed his head and closed his eyes as if he were in pain. "Uh, my head…" His eyes then snapped open and he glared at the young heroes. "Take 'em down hard! No mercy!" He ordered.

The Genomorphs rushed forward to attack the three heroes but Robin reacted quickly by throwing a smoke pellet in front of them to prove cover. He then used his grappling hook to go over the enemy and took off while Kid Flash and Aqualad fought the creatures and Guardian. Kid Flash was able to take out the creatures using his speed while Aqualad used his electrical powers to stun Guardian. The two took off after Robin and soon found him at the express elevator, trying to hack into it.

Kid Flash reached Robin first. "Way to be a team player, Rob!" He said sarcastically.

"Weren't you right behind me?" Robin asked as he finished hacking in.

The door open and the two rushed inside. Aqualad had to dive into the elevator to keep from being left behind but managed to make it just in time. Kid Flash and Aqualad soon realized that they were heading further down. "We're heading down?" Aqualad asked Robin.

"Dude, out is up." Kid Flash reminded Robin.

Robin however had other ideas. "Excuse me, Project X it's down on Sub-Level 52." He explained.

Aqualad stepped in front of the others and rubbed the back of his neck. "This is out of control." He sighed. "Perhaps…" He looked at his friends. "Perhaps we should contact the League." He suggested.

Before the others could reply, the elevator beeped as they had reached Sub-Level 52. The elevator door then opened. Robin then rushed out into the area. "We are already here." Kid Flash commented before following Robin. Aqualad sighed as he followed the other two.

They made their way deeper into the level until they came to two tunnels. "Which way?" Aqualad asked Robin.

"Yeah, bizarre looking hallway one or bizarre looking hallway two." Robin commented.

"Hold!" They heard a voice shout from hallway one. They looked to see the creature, Dubbilex, that Aqualad had notice earlier step in the path. His horns began to glow as he raised his left hand and two barrels floated into the air. The barrels then flew at the three heroes, who ducked out of the way. Robin threw one of his wing-dings at Dubbilex but he stopped it with his telekinesis.

The heroes ran down hallway two as the creature telepathically threw more canisters at them. Guardian and his squad then exited the elevator. "They're heading for Project Ultimate warrior and Kr." Dubbilex informed Guardian, who immediately headed towards that area.

The door to Projects Ultimate warrior and Kr opened as a female scientist was coming out after finishing her rounds. Kid Flash then came zipping into view and didn't have enough time to stop, so he skidded on the ground and took the lady's legs out from under her. He saw the door had Project ultimate warrior and Kr written on it and that the doors were closing, so he used a canister to keep the doors open long enough for Robin and Aqualad to get in. "Hurry!" He told them.

The three entered the lab with Aqualad looking behind them to see that Guardian had almost caught up. He kicked the canister free and the door slammed shut before any Genomorphs could get in. Robin then hacked the system to make sure that they were safe. "I've disabled the door." He told Aqualad. "We're safe."

Aqualad looked around and saw the truth. "We're trapped."

Kid Flash standing by the control console to Projects Ultimate Warrior and called to his buddies. "Uh, guys, you may want to see this." He told them as he pushed a button and the lights turned on.

All three were wide-eyed when they saw what Project ultimate warrior and Kr. was. Inside a glass cell was young man about 17 or 18 years old with messy black hair that was shoulder length in a mullet. He had a lean build where it seemed to be on par with a martial artists or Olympic athlete and was wearing what appeared to be wearing an all black solar suit (like the one superman wore in Superman Doomsday when he fought his clone) with a Golden infinity symbol on the chest and fingerless gloves and had a slightly tan complexion as well as an angular face that was derived of baby fat was. Inside the other showed a young muscular man that looked 16 years old with short black hair wearing a white solar suit with a red "S" shield on it. He appeared to be in a hibernation cycle of some kind as he wasn't moving and there were three capsules over them with G-Gnomes in them.

"Whoa." Kid Flash said while the others remained silent in surprise at finding another teenager.

"Big k little r the atomic symbol for krypton." he said.

"Robin, hack." Aqualad told the Boy Wonder, snapping the others out of the dazed state.

"Huh, oh right." Robin said as he jacked into the control consul and pulled up all the information on the Projects. Kid Flash walked around the computer desk to get a closer look at the teenagers in the glass case.

After a few minutes, Robin had gotten all the data. "Alright, Project Ultimate warrior… According to this he was created by Project Cadmus about 6 years ago with the ability to regenerate at a superhuman level before-" Robin's eyes widened in disbelief and the words were stuck in his throat.

"What is it?" Aqualad asked the Boy Wonder while Kid Flash rushed over next to them.

Robin finally found his voice again. "I don't believe this!" He hissed angrily. "He has been infused with the DNA abilities of certain members of the Justice League, as well as other heroes and several super villains and beings from other dimensions and universes." (Is there a difference between the 2)

List: Superman, Wonder Woman, Captain Atom, Flash, Martian Manhunter, Captain Marvel, Black Canary, Zatara, Green Lantern aka John Stewart, Aquaman, Black Lightning, Brainiac, Darkseid and several others. There was even the listing of some creature called Doomsday, whatever that was and the listing just kept going and going.

This information shocked the other two heroes.

"What about Kr? "What's to know about him?" asked Aqualad.

"Okay Kr it's said he was force grown in 16 weeks?! said Robin as he was shocked to hear this.

"What about those things over their heads?" asked Kid flash.

"Their called genomorph gnomes and their force feeding them educations." said Robin.

"Among other things." "Their turning them into slaves." said kid flash.

"Now, we call in the League." said aqualad seeing the seriousness that they've gotten themselves into.

Robin nodded and tried to use the communicator in his wrist mounted computer but all he got was static. "Uh, we're either too far underground or they're jamming us." He told the others. "Looks like we're on our own."

"So what should we do now?" Kid Flash asked nervously.

Robin's eyes widened again as he continued reading about Project Ultimate Warrior. "Wait a second, it says here that they can only train him in a simulator because he seems to have a tendency for trying to escape." He informed the others. "Apparently, he seems to have developed his own individual identity even though they tried to breed him as the puppet."

"I must have been a side effect of J'onn's DNA or one of the others who have strong wills." Aqualad suggested before he looked down, thinking of what to do. He then came up with an idea. "Can you get them out of there?" He asked Robin, who caught on, smirked and nodded before he got to work trying to free the Projects.

"Wait what about Supey over there?" asked Kid flash.

"Doesn't say anything about that on here." said robin.

We'll worry about that later." Let's focus on saving them first." said

Meanwhile, outside the door,

Dr. Desmond had just joined Guardian, Dubbilex and the female doctor as they were trying to get the doors open. "We can't activate the door." The female doctor informed the group. "Someone has locked us out."

"My guess is it was Robin." Guardian stated, having come across the Boy Wonder before. "He's very good at things like that."

Dr. Desmond growled in frustration. "Then get some G-Trolls down here and muscle the door open!" He ordered. "We can't let them tamper with the weapon!" He looked at the G-Gnome on his shoulder. "Contact the G-Gnomes inside. Have them activate the weapon and have it deal with those three intruders or the board will have my head." He ordered with a hint of fear in his voice at the end of his statement.

Inside Project ultimate warrior and Kr.,

Robin used his computer to open the glass pod to free the Projects. As he worked he explained that the tiny creatures over Project ultimate warrior and Kr were called Genomorph Gnomes that were telepathic and force-feeding him an education. When the pod opened they saw him flex his hand and form a fist. They could hear his knuckles pop several times from this action. Aqualad narrowed his eyes when he saw the G-Gnomes horns glow red and Project UW's eyes snapped open, revealing two glowing red eyes and in his line of sight were the sidekicks. Then Kr started moving and opened his eyes showing cool blue eyes. They all just stared at each other for a moment before the three sidekicks heard a voice say, 'Forgive me,' in their minds.

Then, without warning, the duo lunged at Aqualad, surprising the others as he went past them and slammed Aquaman's protégé into the wall. Aqualad struggled to get them off of him but teens was too strong. UW pulled his right fist back and was going to slam it into the dark skinned Atlantean's skull but was stopped by Robin and Kid Flash.

"Hey, cool it man, we're trying to help you." Robin tried to explain as the two other sidekicks tried to pull Project UW off of their comrade but UW's arm slipped out of Kid Flash's grip and gave the speedster a solid uppercut to the jaw, sending him flying through a glass tank, knocking him out cold. Robin pulled out a gas pellet. "Don't make me do this." He tried again but was ignored so he slammed the pellet into the artificial human's face, making UW back up and clutch his throat. This action caused UW to loosen his grip on Aqualad, who took this opportunity to slam his foot into the dark haired teen's face, sending him flying into the computers and hitting the ground hard. Robin pulled a taser out of his utility belt as Project UW got back up to his feet, slightly coughing. Two cables shot out of the taser and hit UW square in the chest, releasing a high voltage of electricity into his body.

The electricity had no effect on UW as he simply grabbed the two cables and used his super strength to pull Robin towards him. He grabbed the Boy Wonder by the throat and slammed him to the metal floor. Before Robin could get back up, UW slammed his foot down on his chest in order to knock the wind out of him. Aqualad pulled one of his water controllers out of his backpack and water formed a sledge hammer before leaping towards UW.

"Enough!" The Atlantean roared as he swung at the Projects. UW looked up just in time to be struck by the hammer. He crashed into the glass case he had been trapped in and hit the ground. Aqualad helped a wheezing Robin get onto his feet only for Robin to promptly collapsed onto his back and pass out. Kaldur looked to see UW approaching them with his sights set on Aqualad, who stood up in response. "Wait please! We're only trying to help you!" Aqualad tried again to reason with Project UW.

X stopped in his tracks as Kaldur said that and smirked. "I know." He replied, making Aqualad blink in surprise as it was the same voice that the three sidekicks had heard in their heads earlier. UW appeared in front of Aqualad, using the super speed he had acquired from Flash, and proceeded to hit him with a series of quick jabs to the face, chest and torso. He then grabbed Aqualad's shoulders and slammed his knee into the Atlantean teen's stomach, making him gasp out. X pulled Aqualad into a powerful bear hug. "But you three need it more than I do." He said as electricity erupted from his body, lighting up the area and shocking Aqualad at the same time.

"AAAAHHHH!" Aqualad cried out in pain as the electricity coursed through his body until it died down and darkness overtook him as he fell to the ground.

"I wish you'd stop hogging all the action big brother." said Kr.

"Hey if you can't keep up then speed up." said UW.

Project UW looked around and saw what he was wearing. "I really hate when they put me in this stupid spandex." He grumbled in annoyance. He then felt a tug on his mind, so he turned his head to see the G-Gnomes trying to break into his and his younger brothers mind again. "I don't think so." UW narrowed his eyes at the bio creatures, causing his eyes to glow red and release a beam of concentrated energy (the Omega Beam) at the pod. The pod exploded with only a scorch mark remaining behind. " Why did you do that?" asked Kr. "It's time to be free brother. Will you join me?" asked UW. "Yes" said Kr. "Good now pick one of them up. We're getting out of here. He commented before the duo walked over to the unconscious sidekicks. He placed Aqualad over his shoulder while Kr took Kid Flash under his right arm and Robin under his left arm and the 2 walked towards the door vault.

Meanwhile outside the room,

Guardian and the G-Trolls were trying to force the door open, only for it to be ripped off its hinges and sent flying through the tunnel. This action shocked the group until they saw Projects UW and Kr walking out the doorway with the three young vigilantes in their arms. Dr. Desmond smirked and was about to order them to finish them off when UW narrowed his eyes dangerously at the scientist, freezing him in his tracks as the black haired young man's eyes glowed red. Suddenly, Dr. Desmond, along with Guardian, the female scientist and the bio creatures, were sent flying backwards. They crashed into the walls, slumping down to the ground while the duo walked past their unconscious forms.

"Don't give us orders." said Kr looking at Desmond.

"Enjoy your nap, bastards." UW growled as they approached the elevator and entered it. A few minutes later, he exited the elevator and found that he was on level 14. "If I remember correctly this is the level where they store the main computer system." He said to himself as he walked down the vacant hallway. He eventually came to a room and mentally opened the doors. Once inside, he mentally closed the doors and the duo gently set the three young heroes down.

UW lightly kicked Aqualad in the side, making the Atlantean groan and regain consciousness before going over to the computer and hacking it. Aqualad sat up and saw his still unconscious comrades on the floor next to him with Kr standing at the door beside them while UW was working at a computer. "Wh-where are we?" Kaldur asked as UW finished what he was doing and pulled a flash drive out of the computer.

UW went over the Aqualad and pulled him to his feet. "We're on level 14 of the Cadmus building." X explained. "Sorry for smacking you around like that but it was the only option I had at the time." Kaldur nodded in acceptance as Kid Flash and Robin began to wake up as well.

"Oh man, did anyone get the name of that freight train that hit me?" Kid Flash groaned as he shook the cobwebs from his head.

UW smiled sheepishly. "Again, I'm sorry but you're lucky that I've gone through so much training to control my powers otherwise I could've knocked your head off."

"Or my little brother joining the fight." continued UW. "He'd probably would've **tried** to take your head off." While said brother just turns and gives a little smirk.

"And I am thankful for that." Kid Flash muttered as he and Robin got to their feet.

Robin was about to go to the computer but UW stopped him. "Don't bother, I've already downloaded everything about the real Project Cadmus onto this flash drive." He said holding up the flash drive. "It has everything about me as well. But we need to hurry if we want to get out of here before more of Cadmus's forces come after us."

The others agreed and they all headed up towards the exit. As they got to the top floor they found Dr. Mark Desmond standing in their way, holding a vial that contained some sort of blue substance. "No one will be leaving out of here alive because Project Blockbuster will give me the power I need to restore order to Cadmus." The scientist then drank the substance before collapsing to his knees and morphing into a grey bulky creature with red eyes with his original skin hanging loosely from different parts of his. Blockbuster roared at the four teens.

"Man brother I didn't think Desmond could get any uglier." "Looks like I was wrong." said UW said brother just laughs and says "you're right."

"Looks like this guy will be a challenge" said UW pulling out a belt. ( **I suck at descriptions so it's the IXA belt)**

Kr turned to his brother and said "You're that serious? shocked that his brother was going to change.

UW simply turned to his brother and says "I'm fighting for our freedom" "Of course I'm serious." "Will you fight with me brother?" said UW. Kr just nods his head

UW wraps the belt around his waist and pulls out a fist thing and pounds it into his other hand.

 **RE...AD...Y!** the object goes sounding like an old computer " **HENSHIN"** says UW attaching the object to the belt.

 **F...IS...T ON!** and a golden image shows in front of UW till it shows a armor then the armor attaches to UW. Then his helmet moves revealing 2 red eyes and it shoots a blast of fire sending blockbuster across the hallway.

UW pulled out the flash drive and tossed it to Robin. "Hold on to that for me and keep it safe." He ordered before he rushed Blockbuster and slammed the creature into one of the pillars, reducing it to rubble, shaking the entire building. The three sidekicks heard the sounds of fists hitting flesh and then a black blur came flying out of the shadows, landing on the ground hard, creating a small crater.

UW shook off the trauma and his eyes widened when he saw Blockbuster descend from the air with its fists pulled back over his head. UW flipped back on his feet and leapt back while Blockbuster slammed his fists down on the area UW had previously been at, increasing the size of the small crate. Blockbuster was suddenly slammed in the head with hardened water maces from Aqualad's water-bearers and Kr's fists and stumbled backwards. Kid Flash appeared behind Blockbuster and slid forward, knocking the beast off its feet and slamming into another support beam. Robin also decided to get in on the fight, leaping into the air and throwing a couple of Batarangs at Blockbuster, who blocked them with its right arm. He then grabbed Robin by the throat mid air and slammed him into the ground. He brought his fist up into the air and began to bring them down on the Boy Wonder, only for a black blur to pull Robin out of the way before he was squashed.

"Man, that was close, thanks." Robin said gratefully to UW who nodded a 'you're welcome'.

UW turned his head back to see Kr getting punched repeatedly into a wall, causing the room to shake. Kid Flash managed to blindside him and struck Blockbuster in the face, taking the skin off as well. "Got your nose!" Kid Flash teased but Blockbuster just ignored him, so Kid Flash tried again only to get an elbow to the face. Blockbuster was about to smash the clone's skull into the wall but was hit in the back with a powerful blast of yellow energy and was forced to drop Kr to the ground.

Blockbuster turned around to see UW standing in a fighting stance and make a come on gesture with his hand. Blockbuster snarled at this and rushed towards UW with its arm pulled back. Once it was close enough, it swung its massive fist at UW who blocked the attack with his left arm. Blockbuster attempted to do a right hook only for UW to stop his fist with his palm. The two then got into a struggle of strength with one another. The black haired teen then used the creature that was once Dr. Desmond's arms as a spring to deliver a powerful knee to its chin, making its head jerk back. UW then followed up with an aerial kick to Blockbuster's jaw, causing it to crashing headfirst into the ground.

UW grabbed Blockbuster by the arm and threw him into the air while his hands were glowing yellow. UW then fired an energy beam from his hands which hit Blockbuster in the chest, causing him to hit the ceiling. As Blockbuster began to come back down, UW appeared behind him and delivered powerful series of punches and kicks as the descended towards the ground. Just as Blockbuster crashed into the ground, UW delivered a final, glowing punch to its jaw, making chucks of the ground shoot up and formed a large crater underneath Blockbuster's body. Once again the entire area shook violently. "Nobody hurts my family." " **Ever"** said UW

"Whoa! Damn, if that didn't take him out then I don't know what will." Kid Flash commented.

Unfortunately, Blockbuster wasn't willing to give up and clinched its fists in anger at it slowly started to get back up. UW however, stomped his foot down on Blockbuster's skull. He then leapt into the air and formed a ball of energy in his hand that got bigger as he added more power to it while electricity coursed through the attack. UW then slammed by blast of raw power down into Blockbuster's chest. The explosion of power shot through the area, tearing through the ground and completely destroying the remaining support beams.

UW leapt out of the crater as a large chunk of the ceiling fell on top of Blockbuster. "I think I may have over done it a little." Kr then looks at his brother and says " You think." He commented as he leapt over to the others. "Gather around me, unless you want to be crushed." He ordered the 4, who looked at each other and nodded. They gathered around UW who created a dome of energy over them as the building collapsed around them.

As the dust was settling, the dome of energy rose up out of the rubble, completely undamaged, before UW dissipated the shield. "That was a close one." Robin commented.

"Yeah, thanks for the help um…" Kid Flash started to say but wasn't sure what to call their new friend.

UW cracked his neck before looking at the others. "You can call me…Rex." He replied, since they're probably not going to like calling him ultimate warrior for a long time.

Then his brother pulls him into a side hug and says "We're free brother." "Yes brother and nothing will change that."

"Well, Rex, thanks for the save back there." Robin said.

Kid Flash chuckled. "Yeah, we would've been pancakes without you."

Rex chuckled but then stopped when he sensed something coming and looked up at the full moon. He saw a man descend from the sky wearing a red and blue costume with a red cape with a diamond shaped symbol with a red S in it on his chest. Then Kr looks at him with great admiration knowing he's now met his 'father'.

"Superman." Kid Flash said as all the members of the Justice League appeared around the demolished building.

The seven founders of the Justice League approached the four teenagers but seemed to be mostly looking at Shark, wondering who he was. "Any idea who the new kids are?" Flash asked Batman who shook his head.

"No, but I'm sure we will be getting an explanation from our protégés." The Dark Knight replied in a calm tone.

It took a couple of minutes but Robin was able to explain to the League how they broke into Cadmus and discovered that they had a secret underground facility that was creating bioengineered weapons. He also explained that Rex aka Project Ultimate Warrior had been infused with the DNA and powers of several superheroes and villains in order to make him their ultimate weapon. This news shocked the members of the Justice League as they were completely unaware that anyone had managed to get samples of their DNA. After this was all explained, the founders were talking about Rex and his current 'condition' while said black haired teen was leaning up against a nearby wall with his eyes closed. He remained like this until he heard footsteps coming towards him and opened his eyes to see Superman approaching him while Batman was berating the other three on their actions involving Cadmus.

"I take it you're the Man of Steel, Superman, right?" Rex asked the last Kryptonian whose eyes widened in surprise causing a small smile to form on Rex's lips. "I was implanted with memories and information on the outside world during my 'conditioning'." He explained as he quoted with his fingers, receiving a nod of understanding from Superman. "So where do we go from here?" Rex asked. Worried he and his brother wouldn't find a family in the man of steel,

Superman sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "We're currently trying to figure that out… the League I mean… With you having powers of certain members as well as ones from our enemies, we're sort stuck at a standstill on what to do with you but we're not going to lock you up or anything like that seeing as you helped the others get out of Cadmus and provided us with information on everything Cadmus had been working on." Superman explained. "Plus we want to make sure that you are capable of using your powers correctly." He gestured to the trashed building while Rex looked sheepish.

"Heh, yeah, sorry about the building but being held in there and being poked, probed and being experimented on for the last five years would more than likely make even someone like you throw a bit of a tantrum." Rex reasoned and Superman had to agree that Shark had a very good point. "But I promise you that this was a onetime thing. Part of my training here was to have complete control over my emotions. Trust me; this little scene won't happen again, I promise." Unless someone decides to hurt my brother again." He assured Superman, who looked at him for a moment before he smiled as well.

"Call me strange but I believe you." Superman told Rex. "But just in case, if you need any assistance in handling your abilities like my strength for example, let me know." He then patted Shark on the shoulder before handing him a communicator and then taking off into the sky.

Shark then walked over to where Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad were standing while Batman approached him. The two stopped when they were standing side-by-side, facing the opposite directions. "I take it your protégés want to become more independent, correct?" Shark asked Batman, who nodded. "And they want me to be a part of this new team that you're putting together?" The Dark Knight once again nodded. Shark smirked. "Well, it's not like I have anything better to do. They have potential especially if they were able to break into a place like Cadmus and find me in there but they're gonna need someone who has experience similar to that of the League to help them out especially with their teamwork."

Batman looked directly at Shark and raised an eyebrow, asking Shark to explain. Shark smiled. "Cadmus was doing more than just training me to be their weapon. They wanted me to be able to lead their forces against their enemy so I was placed in a very realistic simulation since I was young where I learned that the dynamics of teamwork could mean the difference between victory and defeat." He explained.

"Just how realistic was this simulator?" Batman asked curiously.

Shark frowned. "Any injury I sustained in the simulator really happened to my body." He replied.

"I see. Judging from your eyes, I can tell that you have the knowledge and experience of a leader who has fought in many battles and would be the perfect one to lead this team." Batman said calmly. "So are you in?"

Shark grinned at the Dark Knight.

July 8, at Mount Justice,

Inside the original headquarters of the Justice League, the League members were getting the equipment reinstalled and hooked up for the new occupants. Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad and Ultimate Warrior and Kr were all wearing different outfits. Robin was wearing an orange and brown hooded shirt, blue jeans and sunglasses over his eyes to conceal his secret identity. Kid Flash was wearing a short sleeve blue shirt with a long sleeve white shirt underneath, blue jeans and red tennis shoes. Aqualad was wearing a blue and black jacket with a high collar to hide his gills, black pants and black sandals. Rex, now going by the codename Ultra, was wearing a black t-shirt with the logo of kamen rider ichigo across the chest, blue jeans, black combat boots, as black fingerless gloves on his hands. Rex had also cut his hair so that it was much shorter. He was also wearing a black duster jacket over his clothes with the front open that was made from a very rare but extremely durable material. Kr, now going by the codename superboy, was wearing blue pants with a black shirt with a red S shield on it and combat boots

"This cave was the original secret sanctuary of the Justice League." Batman informed the teenagers as he walked in front of them. "We're calling it into service again. Since you five are determined to stay together and fight the good fight, you'll do it on league terms." He stopped and faced the teenagers. "Red Tornado has volunteered to live here and act as your supervisor. Black Canary is in charge of training. I will deploy you on missions."

"Real mission?" Robin asked.

"Yes but covert." Batman replied calmly.

"The League will still handle the obvious stuff." Flash explained. "There's a reason we have these big targets on our chests." He tapped the symbol on his chest.

"But Cadmus proves that the bad guys are getting smarter." Aquaman added. "Batman needs a team that can operate on the sly."

"The six of you will be that team." Batman finished calmly.

"Cool… wait, six?" Robin asked in surprise.

Red X smirked as he looked behind him while Batman did the same. The others looked to see and Martian Manhunter walking out of the shadow with a female that appeared to be close to Shark's age.

The first one had green skin like J'onn did as well as auburn eyes and shoulder-length red hair as well as had freckles on her cheeks. Her primary outfit consists of a short-sleeved white top with a red X on it, along with a blue skirt, cape, gloves, and ankle high boots.

"This is Martian Manhunter's niece, Miss Martian Batman explained." She will be your new teammate."

"Hi, my name's M'gann M'orzz or you can just call me the English translation, Megan Morse." Miss Martian said.

The group took turns introducing themselves with Wally trying to act like Mister smooth while Rex was the one who caught the girls attention. Megan's shirt and cape shifted to match Shark's and she smiled brightly at him. "I like your outfit." She commented.

Shark's training had prepared him for many things but dealing with girls was not one of them. He smiled sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head as a blush formed on his face. Robin and Kid Flash snickered at the scene. "Looks like the newbie, can't even respond to two girls." KF stated as he saw Rex with Megan.

Meanwhile, at an unknown location,

The Cadmus Board of Directors watched as Guardian informed Dr. Spence, the female scientist from earlier, and Dubbilex that he had been place in charge of Project Cadmus and decreed that Cadmus would no longer be creating weapons or using G-Gnomes to control people's minds. "This is a kinder gentler Cadmus." Guardian finished.

"Then of course, I will help in any way I can, brother." Dubbilex stated calmly. The screen showing this meeting then went black.

The seven directors of Cadmus all had their faces distorted with white light to make sure that no one accidentally discovered them. They were also given codenames of L-1 thru L-7. "Can the Light afford to leave Guardian in charge without the G-Gnomes?" One of the members asked.

"We have subtler means of control." Another member replied. "What concerns me…is the children." An image of Rex, Kr, Robin, Aqualad and Kid Flash running through Cadmus appeared on a screen. "We now know that the League is going to be employing these young heroes to do their dirty work. That's a dark twist."

"Yes but one that can be played to our advantage." Another member said calmly. "Even the temporary lose of the weapon, could prove to be useful. Eventually, everyone sees the light."

 **And done! again shout out to Dragon Force Ranger for letting me use the wording in his story. Thanks amigo. So what do you think? Also for people who have chapter ideas or future story ideas just send them to me and we can work on them.**


	3. Welcome to Happy Harber

**Hey what's up dude spike master coming at you again. I'd love to send a shout out to omarnosian10 (sorry cant spell your username did I get it right) for letting me use the wording from your Omni ranger story.**

(Mount Justice)

"Where's Robin and Kid Flash?" asked Superboy.

Recognized, Robin, B-01. Kid Flash, B-03

"Right here." answered Rex as Kid Flash and Robin came out of the Zeta-Tube in civilian clothing, with Robin wearing shades.

"Did you ask him?" inquired Robin.

"What did he say?" asked Kid Flash excitedly.

"He's arriving now." answered Aqualad while jerking his thumb toward the screen.

"Well what are we waiting for?!" smiled Kid Flash as he zoomed toward the hidden entrance with the rest of the group following close behind. Upon exiting the cave, they were greeted by a gust of wind as the aerokinetic android hero descended to the ground in front of them.

"Red Tornado!" chuckled Kid Flash.

"Greetings. Is there a reason you intercepted me outside the cave?" asked Red Tornado.

"We hoped you had a mission for us." explained Aqualad.

"Mission assignments are Batman's responsibilities." informed Red Tornado.

"But it's been over a week! Nothing-" paused Robin as Red Tornado held up his hand, effectively silencing the Boy Wonder.

"You will be tested soon enough. For the time being, simply enjoy each other's company." suggested Red Tornado.

"This team is not a social club." argued Aqualad.

"You're right, Aqualad. But if we're going to be a team, we need to get to know each other in order to work together effectively." nodded Rex.

"Socializing is important in building a team." agreed Miss Martian.

"Miss Martian and Omni-Ranger are correct. Perhaps you all can keep busy by familiarizing yourselves with the cave." suggested Red Tornado before he walked into said cave.

"Keep busy." muttered Kid Flash sarcastically.

"Does he think we're falling for this?!" asked Robin as Rex rolled his eyes, but for a different reason.

"Oh! I'll find out!" said Miss Martian as she tried to read his mind.

"I didn't know you could read the thoughts of androids." said Robin in surprise. Hearing that, Miss Martian stopped what she was doing and lightly blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh. I forgot, he's inorganic. I can't read his mind." sighed Miss Martian.

"Just because someone's inorganic doesn't mean you can't read his/her mind. Take it from me, since I had most species from the universes I got my powers from downloaded into me." " Half of them are inorganic and they are alive." advised Rex before the others (minus Superboy) look at him shocked.

"Okay I've got to ask are you a meta human or are you a alien?" asked Robin.

"Both. My powers aren't genetic or magic. It's complicated. "Believe me it's better just better to just go with it." answered Rex sheepishly before the others nod, deciding to drop the subject.

"And now we tour the clubhouse." muttered Aqualad sadly.

"Well, the three of us live here. (Gestures to Rex and Superboy) We wouldn't mind playing tour guides." smiled Miss Martian.

"Don't look at us." threatened Superboy while crossing his arms.

"We won't, a private tour sounds much better." flirted Kid Flash while getting closer to Miss Martian until Josh took out the Gokai Gun and shot rapidly on the ground between them before Kid Flash yelped and jumped back.

"She didn't say private, you moron!" warned Rex as Kid Flash nodded frantically.

"(Giggles) Ok, then I'll be the tour guide! This is the front door." showed Miss Martian as she walked through and inside the cave.

(One hour later)

"This would be the back door. The cave is actually the entire mountain." announced Miss Martian as they walked out of the cave and onto a platform that was used when vehicles entered the facility.

"It was hollowed out and reinforced by Superman and Green Lantern in the early days of the league." mentioned Kid Flash as they walked back inside. Stopping at a staircase that led further into the cave Superboy decided to be productive.

"Why abandon it for the Hall of Justice?" asked Superboy.

"The cave's secret location was compromised." answered Aqualad.

"So they traded it in for a tourist trap? Yeah that makes sense." commented Superboy sarcastically.

"Obviously it was temporary until the Watchtower was finished, then if any villains attacked the hall, it wouldn't matter and they could be there in an instant via Zeta-Tubes. Plus they wouldn't think of attacking a place that they know that we know about. It's like hiding in plain sight. (Sniffs the air) Why do I smell smoke?" asked Rex.

"Oh my cookies!" squealed Miss Martian she floated into the air and towards the kitchen. As everyone else arrived they were greeted with a silver plate of charred cookies.

"I was trying out Grandma Jones' recipe from episode seventeen of… never mind." sighed Miss Martian before Rex put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sure they would've tasted great, kid flirt doesn't seem to mind." commented Rex before everyone turned to Kid Flash who was currently shoving an over burnt cookie into his mouth. Kid Flash continued to chew until he realized that everyone was staring.

"What? I have a serious metabolism!" snapped Kid Flash.

"I'll make more?" asked Miss Martian uncertain if he was serious.

"It was sweet of you to make any." smiled Aqualad.

"Thanks, Aqualad." thanked Miss Martian.

"Please, we are off duty, call me Kaldur'ahm or better yet, my friends call me Kaldur." introduced Aqualad.

"I don't really have a name but I mostly preferred to be called Rex." "Neither does my little brother Superboy here but I'm working on that." introduced Rex while taking out an computer pad and typed something on it.

"And I'm Wally. (Shoves a cookie into his mouth.) See, I already trust you with my secret ID, unlike Mr. Dark Glasses over there, Batman's forbidden boy wonder from telling anyone his real name." glared Wally at Robin along with almost everyone else.

"His name's Dick Grayson." deadpanned Rex while showing various holographic middle school photos of Robin without his mask, shades or costume on his Plumber Badge. Wally spit out a cookie at a random direction before the others gawked at him before Dick took off his shades and angrily put them in his hoodie pocket.

"How'd you find out?" asked Dick in defeat as Josh raised an eyebrow.

"You mostly do patrol on Gotham and I searched recent middle school pictures until I found the ones with your face completely revealed. Seriously? The only thing your mask covers is your eyes, and you expect that to protect your secret identity?" " deadpanned Rex with his arms crossed.

"Well, it worked for the past 4 years, so I don't see the problem." shrugged Dick.

"Seriously?! (Dick nods) How clueless are the people in this world?!" face-palmed Rex before he put his Pad away.

"HEY! We're not clueless!" snapped Wally.

"Really? Well, do you know who Superman is, since he doesn't wear anything to hide his face?" asked Rex. Wally opened his mouth to say something, but looked down and quickly closed it in defeat. Making Superboy laugh at him.

"Well my name's no secret, its M'gaan M'orse, but you can call me Megan Morse. It's an Earth name and I'm on Earth now." greeted Megan. Superboy sighed lightly and turned to leave the room; on his way out he felt a small nudge in his mind.

"Don't worry Superboy; we'll get you an Earth name too." assured Megan.

"Get outta my head!" yelled Superboy angrily.

"What's wrong? Everybody on Mars communicates telepathically." asked Megan concerned.

"M'gaan stop! Here your powers are an extreme invasion of privacy." warned Kaldur.

"Plus Cadmus' psychic G-gnomes left a bad taste in his brain." added Dick as he puts his shades back on.

"I didn't mean to-" paused Megan.

"Just stay out!" growled Superboy before a few minutes of silence took hold.

"Oh I know what we can do! Follow me." smiled Megan as everyone went to follow except Superboy who chose to sit on the couch. Rex saw this and stayed behind for a moment.

"You coming brother?" asked Josh as Superboy grunted before following him.

"It's my Martian Bio-Ship." Megan said as they walked into the hangar where a giant red sphere shaped object laid.

"Cute, not aerodynamic but, cute." said Wally as Megan giggled slightly.

"It's at rest silly, I'll wake it." assured Megan before she waved her hand in the air causing the sphere to shift and melt growing wings and even a door, which opened with only another wave of the Martian teen's hands.

"You guys coming?" asked Megan. The others (except Rex) gawked as they slowly walked in to the ship and they were surprised with how roomy it was.

(Martian Bio-Ship)

It was an empty room with windows on each side. Suddenly chairs melted up from the floor along with a control console in front of the main chair. As they sat, flesh like straps melted around them.

"Cool!" commented Wally as he let the straps form around him.

"Not as roomy as the Gokai Galleon or Mega Ship, but it's still impressive." commented Rex.

"What are those?" asked Robin. "You'll find out soon enough my friend." replied Rex

"Red Tornado, please open the bay doors." said Megan as the doors opened per her request. The Martian Bio-Ship took off at full speeds.

"WOO-HOO!" cried Wally while waving his arms around before the ship slowed down.

"Incredible!" commented Robin as Rex nods.

"M'gaan, would you mind demonstrating your shape-shifting abilities?" asked Kaldur curiously as the boys look at Megan.

"No problem. Um, (looks at Josh) while I was, um, communicating mentally, I caught a few glimpses of some people wearing spandex like the Sentai my uncle told me about. When you talked to him. Do you mind if I try one?" asked Megan shyly, surprising Rex momentarily until he shrugged.

"Sure, as long as it isn't black. (Points at Wally) He might mistake it for skin-tight leather." answered Rex.

"HEY!" complained Wally as the guys chuckled at this reaction. Megan set the ship on auto-pilot before standing up and transforming her clothes. Instead of her civilian clothing, she is wearing a black jumpsuit with a white pirate-like symbol on the chest area, a pink coat with gold highlights over it, white gloves, pink boots and a pink skirt. But she's not done yet. Her hair wrapped around her head before turning into a pink pirate-themed helmet with a heart-like visor and the logo on the forehead area.

"Wow, pink looks good on you." complimented Wally before the other guys nodded impressed.

"So, do you know what the name of the suit is?" asked Dick before Megan shook her head.

"She's Gokai Pink." answered Rex for Megan.

"Gokaiger? Why would there be a team based on Pirates?" asked Superboy as Rex shrugged.

"Wait! Is that one of the suits you can morph into?" asked Wally while covering his mouth.

"I can but for the sentai or riders or whatever I change into I use the shapeshifting powers I got from Martian manhunter to change myself into a girl to do it." answered Rex.

Why? asked Wally confused. "Well I think it's more appropriate besides I think if its a girl sentai it should be a girl who changes into it." replied Rex. "It's really confusing so don't ask dude besides usually when I use a sentai I usually replicate myself for the members in the sentai or to change into another rider if needed." continued Rex.

"Wait you can multiply yourself? Dude that is awesome you're like a one man army" said Dick. "Well yes and no." said Rex. "Brother what do you mean? asked Superboy confused.

"Well you see I can multiply myself but for each clone I make it drains me for a minute or 2. So if I made a whole army I could seriously hurt myself if I didn't have my healing factor." asked Rex

Then suddenly Red Tornado came through the com system.

"Red Tornado to Miss Martian, an emergency alert has been triggered at the Happy Harbor Power Plant. I suggest you investigate, covertly, I'm sending coordinates." informed Red Tornado through the ship's communicators.

"Received, adjusting course." assured Megan before transforming back to her civilian clothes.

"Let's just find the cause of the alert and get out of here." grunted Superboy.

"I don't think that's going to be a problem brother." said Rex as he pointed out the left window where a giant tornado was headed towards the ship. Catching the ship in its winds, it pulled them to the ground causing an emergency landing.

(Power Plant)

The heroes immediately jumped out to face the giant cyclone in front of them.

"Dick, are Tornados common in New England?" asked Kaldur but looked around to find that Dick was already running towards the factory. The others ran in after him to find that Dick had been thrown against a wall by something. That something was a giant man wearing some sort of red and blue armor with a single scarf tied around its neck. Blue glowing tubes extended from his back into his arms and his eyes were a sinister blue.

"Who's your new friend?" asked Superboy before cracking his knuckles.

"Didn't catch his name but he plays rough!" warned Dick before standing up straight.

"My apologies. You may call me, Mr. Twister!" introduced Twister before summoning two tornadoes from his gauntlets and firing them at the ground in front of the teens, slightly pushing them back and covering them from Twister's sight.

"Time to fight Red Wind with Red Wind!" quipped Rex, using the Tetramand Princess' last name as the others look at him confused before a small gold/silver mechanical tiki-head formed in his hand while a card with a Red sentai formed in his other hand.

(Opens the tiki head) **Gotcha!** (then he puts the card in) **Tensou!** (then a flash a red wind blows around him

The current background is the daytime sky. Rex raised his arms by the sides as his Ranger suit from neck-down formed before he jumps and rolls backwards in mid-air as a red dragon silhouette flew behind him. Rex landed as the dragon appeared to bite his head, only to form his helmet.

~Battle Song: Goseiger theme song~

Rex's current suit is red with gold highlights, white spandex pants, white gloves and red boots. His helmet has a black dragon silhouette on the sides and a small silver plate under the visor resembling a closed human mouth.

"The Skick powers of the storms, (the symbol on his chest shines momentarily) Gosei Red!" called out Gosei Red before a red dragon tail sword appeared in his hand.

"Dragon Sword!" called out Red Goseiger before Twister merges his tornadoes and direct them at Red Goseiger, who uses the Dragon Sword's flat side to block it.

"Your puny sword is no match for my twin twister fusion." gloated Twister as Gosei Red gets pushed back until Dick threw an explosive bird-a-rang at Twister, who stopped his tornado blast before flicking the projectile away.

"Thanks Robin. (Took out a card from his belt buckle) Now it's my turn." smirked Gosei Red from under his helmet as he also took out his Gosei Morpher before he put the new card into the morpher and closed it.

 **Tensou, Twistornado !**

"Who said that?!" yelled Wally while looking around in confusion before a red tornado similar to Twister's came from the Gosei Morpher and pushed Twister into a wall.

"You think you have control over the red wind? I am the superior red wind-master here!" gloated Twister before he unleashed an enormous tornado colliding with the Twistornado and eventually overpowered it sending Gosei Red across the room and outside the factory. Wally shared a look with Kaldur and Megan before pulling a pair of red goggles out of his pocket and slipping them on. He ran towards Twister and through his vortex at a very fast speed and attempted to drop kick the android but it proved useless as Twister was unaffected by the attack and simply used his power over wind to spin Wally around and send him behind Twister and outside the factory. Twister wasted no time before sending a giant gust of red wind to knock both Kaldur and Megan off their feet and into wall behind them. Superboy roared before charging at Twister, who simply flicked mid-air as a burst of red wind sent Superboy across the room.

~End Theme~

" **Ginga Tensei**!" cried a familiar voice before someone entered the factory, drawing attention from the combatants so they can take in the arrival's appearance. The arms and legs along with the torso was covered in green. The chest was white with a black triangulated line from one side to the next. His gloves and boots were white with the same black triangulated design going around the edge of said boots and gloves. The Helmet he wore was green in color with the depiction of a red eyed condor with a silver beak opened to reveal a black visor over the eyes, and under the beak is a mouth guard similar to Gosei Red.

"Re- I mean, Sentai Rider is that you?" asked Megan before standing up, along with Kaldur as the green clad figure looked toward them and nodded.

"In this suit, call me Gingagreen." answered Green gingaman before he unsheathed a sword with a golden tip.

~Battle Song: Gingaman Theme~

"A costume change won't make a difference." said Twister as he fired a tornado at Green sentai, who kept the starbeast Saber pointed forward. Ginga Green swung the starbeast Saber against the tornado as it split in half and shot away from him.

"He cut the tornado like a knife through butter." gawked Wally before the split tornadoes turned green and went toward Ginga Green and surrounded his Saber as he held it with both hands. The Saber flashed green as it absorbed the split tornadoes.

" **Starbeast** **Saber, Typhoon Slash**!" cried Ginga Green as he swung his sword forward as a green energy wave came out of it and spun towards Twister. Twister's lower body became surrounded in a red tornado as the energy slash spun away from Twister, following the rotation of the wind and spinning towards Ginga Green, who took the attack and got sent to a wall.

"Is this what I'm greeted with? Children and a swordsman? I was prepared to fight a super hero." gloated Twister while dispelling his tornado as Dick was the last one standing with an explosive Bird-a-rang clenched in his hand behind his back.

"We're not children!" yelled Dick as he threw the projectile along with others in which Twister deflected easily with only one landing on his armor.

"Objectively you are. Without super vision I find your presence here disturbing." insulted Twister as he flicked the projectile stuck to his armor away before it exploded.

"Well we hate to see you disturbed but let's see if you're more turbed once we kick your can!" grinned Dick as he and Kaldur charge at Twister only to get blasted away by a few wind spheres. Superboy leapt towards Twister from behind before Twister turned around and sent a tornado to Superboy's gut. Using the distraction, Ginga Green swung his sword and slashed Twister's back as sparks emitted from the clash. Twister kicked Ginga Green in the gut before swirling and sending a large wind sphere towards the condor-themed Ranger, sending him against a wall.

~End Theme~

"Oh yes, that was quite turbing, thank you." thanked Twister sarcastically. Wally sat up from his position on the ground outside, as he got to his feet he noticed Mr. Twister leaving the scene. He sped in front of Twister and stood in his path.

"What did you do to my team?" threatened Wally.

"Embarrassed them largely!" laughed Twister as he sent a red tornado at Wally picking him up and sending him into the wall of the factory. Just before he made contact he was suddenly stopped in mid-air by an unknown force.

"I got you Wally!" announced Megan with her hand in the air gently placing him down.

"I was sure you would know your own limitations!" yelled Twister as he rose into the air slowly while his lower body is surrounded by a red tornado.

"Read his mind, find a weakness!" ordered Ginga Green.

"I thought I wasn't supposed to do that?" asked Megan confused.

"It's okay with the bad guys!" shouted Dick as Megan nodded and looked over to Mr. Twister.

"Nothing. I'm getting nothing! Hello Megan, Mr. Twister is Red Tornado in disguise, he's inorganic, an android, and how many androids do you know that can generate tornadoes?" asked Megan smugly.

"Red Tornado sent us here!" announced Kaldur.

"After saying we would be tested!" added Dick

"This game is so over!" smirked Wally.

'I don't know. His fighting style is different from the videos I watched, but his powers and description do match.' mentally debated Ginga Green before the group started walking over to where Twister was floating.

"We know who you are and what you want." chuckled Wally.

"So let's end this." declared Kaldur.

"Consider it ended." nodded Twister before he reeled back and unleashed two twin cyclones into the air creating a massive storm cloud above him.

"Impressive show but we will not indulge you, we will not engage!" shouted Kaldur while pointing at Twister. Suddenly lighting began to crackle in Twister's storm cloud.

"Uh, can Red Tornado do that?" asked Wally uncertainly.

"You think I'm Tornado? Ironic." chuckled Twister as he sent a bolt of lightning into the ground in front of the heroes knocking them backwards. Superboy recovered quickly as he threw his jacket off before charging at Twister as the android responded by sending lightning at the clone's chest sending him away. Ginga Green stood in front of the group as a black/crimson Hercules Beetle themed mechanical wristband formed on his left wrist.

"Now I'm mad! **Jinrai, Shinobi Change** " cried Ginga Green while making a series of hand motions before his suit changed. It appears to be a crimson red version of shurikenger, but with a few differences. His helmet looks like its smiling (in my opinion at least) and appears to be retractable. The logo on his chest appears to be a Hercules Beetle's horns. The gold armor is now knee-pads, shoulder guards, belt and wrist-guards. Twister sent lightning toward towards before he raised his hand, absorbing the lightning with his hand.

" **Crimson lightning. Horned Ninja, KabutoRaiger**!" cried KabutoRaiger as he re-directed the lightning (now crimson-colored) away from the group.

"That's impressive; I suppose one of you has to be." commented Twister as he sent an enormous cyclone that picked up the crimson warrior and launched him into the air where Twister sent lightning into his chest pushing him into the ground from eighty feet up. Megan realized everyone was down and that they couldn't win but, they could at least survive. Using her telepathy she called the Bio-Ship to appear right between them and Twister who was about to unleash his full power but, stopped when he lost sight of them. As the Bio-Ship was in camouflage mode, it blended in with its surroundings without the heroes in the picture of course.

"Fine then, I won't deny you children have power but, playing hide and seek will not help me achieve my objectives, so stay concealed and if you stand in my way again, I will show no mercy!" exclaimed Twister as he turned around and flew away after giving the proper warning.

"What happened?" asked Wally sitting up.

"I placed the Bio-Ship in front of us." answered Megan. Superboy smashed his fist into a boulder next to him.

"And that's supposed to make it right? (Steps in front of Megan who was still on the ground) You tricked us into thinking that this guy was Red Tornado!" snarled Superboy.

"She didn't do it on purpose." said Kaldur.

"It was a rookie mistake. We shouldn't have listened." pointed out Dick.

"You are pretty inexperienced. Hit the showers, we'll take it from here rookie." informed Wally.

CRACK!

The bone-breaking punch of KabutoRaiger has gotten everyone's attention as the first Crimson Ranger had his fist in Wally's gut, taking air out of the speedster's lunged.

"What the heck dude?!" gasped Wally as KabutoRaigers visor retracted, giving everyone a clear view of his glare that sent chills on Wally's spine.

"Don't you dare call Megan an inexperienced rookie, Kid Scum!" spat KabutoRaigers while taking out his fist as Wally nearly fell. Unnoticed by anyone, Megan's face was blushing Crimson. Not wanting to KabutoRaigers (or in superboys case his brothers) wrath, Superboy leapt away with Wally zooming.

"Don't worry Megan, All you need is more training time. We've been at this longer than you have." said Dick, trying to be careful with his words as he followed.

"I was just trying to be part of the team." said Megan, lowering her head in shame and sadness.

"To be honest. I'm not sure we have a team." sighed Kaldur before he followed the others. Megan sighed before feeling a gloved hand on her shoulder as she looked up to see KabutoRaiger kneeling and giving her a sympathetic look.

"Megan I know you're new here and have a lot to learn. Everyone here does but don't let anothers words define what you think of yourself. You **are** a heroine! Never forget that! We're teammates and we stick together." said KabutoRaiger while Megan was blushing with embarrassment.

"Come on, we have a city to save." said KabutoRaiger.

(Happy Harbor Docks)

Back in the town, people ran for cover, screaming at the top of their lungs. Several tornadoes ripped through town, even sweeping up boats from the docks and sending them flying, landing all over the area. Building collapsed as the twisters slammed into them.

"Certainly this will get the required attention." said Twister.

"You've got ours!" shouted a voice. Turning, Twister saw Wally rushing him.

"Full and undivided." finished Wally. Leaping into the air, Wally managed to land a kick to the chest of the wind-making android, knocking him back several feet, but seemingly doing nothing else.

"Immaterial and insufficient. You are a distraction I can no longer tolerate." insulted Twister with his hands up. Looking up, he saw Superboy dropping down toward him and dodged before the teen of steel could hit him. Bringing his hands back, Twister thrust them forward, sending two incredible gusts at the boys.

(Martian Bio-Ship)

Flying back to the cave in her ship, Megan pleaded with Red Tornado to come and help the team.

"The team really needs your help." pleaded Megan.

"If I intervened, it would not be to help. Still...It is an odd coincidence that this "Twister" shares my elemental abilities...And my immunity to telepathy." commented Tornado. Thinking for a second, M'gann slapped her head.

"Hello Megan." quipped Megan, before quickly shifting course toward where her teammates would be.

(Happy Harbor Docks)

Twister lifted a boat out of the water and tossed it nose first into Superboy who fell back and was pinned to the ground for the time being. Kaldur and Dick jumped from the top of a warehouse and dodged around a tornado just to get close enough for Twister to blow them both into the water behind him.

~Battle Song: Gouraigers theme~ (do they even have one?)

"Horn Breaker!" called out KabutoRaiger taking out a crimson beetle themed blaster before firing at Twister, who used foot tornadoes as springs and barely managed to avoid the attacks. Superboy freed himself from the boat wreckage and leaped at Twister who summoned a tornado right under the boy of steel spinning him into the air and flinging him into the air and away from battle. Kaldur jumped out of the way as Superboy and a yacht flew at him from the battle field. As the Yacht landed on a house it caused the house to collapse in on itself with Superboy still inside. A discarded motor fell in front of Kaldur who picked it up and launched it at Twister. Twister caught the machine with a miniature tornado in the palms of his hands and tossed it at KabutoRaiger who ninja-streaked away from it. Wally and Dick had taken strategic cover behind a boat that had been tossed out of the water. Dick unraveled his utility belt and slung it over his shoulder and across his chest like an ammunition belt.

"You brought your utility belt?" asked Wally looking between him and the fight.

"First lesson Batman taught me, never leave the house without it." nodded Dick.

"Yea right after never go to the bathroom without it." joked Wally.

"Listen to me, all of you!" announced Megan as Kaldur stood from the ground where he was currently sitting injured.

"What did we tell you?" growled Superboy.

"I know and I know I messed up, but I am very clear on what we have to do now!" informed Megan.

(Meanwhile)

"Get back, everybody clear the area!" yelled a cop as he tried to move everyone away from the giant tornadoes tearing through the area. As civilians ran for their lives, Red Tornado flew overhead and towards the battle field.

"Hit the showers boys." spoke Red Tornado in his usual monotone as he landed in front of the heroes.

"I was hoping you could handle this but clearly, you cannot." insulted Red Tornado.

"But we have a plan now!" exclaimed Dick as Red Tornado ignored him.

"The subject is not up for debate." argued Red Tornado the others lowered their heads and moved out of the way so the real fight could begin.

"I was beginning to believe you would never show up!" shouted Twister as Red Tornado showed no sign of emotion once again.

"This ends, here and now." stated Red Tornado as he put a hand behind him and summoned a tornado and directed it at Twister who dodged and countered with his own tornado. The two forces of nature clashed until Red Tornado's was defeated and Twister's tornado headed straight for the android hero. Red Tornado put a hand out and dispersed the wind.

"We are evenly matched, Twister." commented Red Tornado as he put two hands behind his back summoning another tornado this time launching large rocks at Twister who chuckled.

"No Tornado, We. Are. Not." argued Twister before he punched the ground letting immense amounts of steam block the attack. Twister summoned lightning and directed it at Tornado who dodged to the left. Unfortunately, this caused the lightning to hit a collapsed boat igniting the gas and causing an explosion that knocked Red Tornado to the ground.

"Remain still android!" ordered Twister as he extended his hand to the collapsed Red Tornado and allowed wire like devices to extend from his finger tips and connect to the androids head.

"The reprogramming won't take long." informed Twister. Suddenly, Red Tornado's head shifted to that of Megan's.

"Longer than you might think." smiled Megan.

"No!" mumbled Twister as Megan pushed him back with telekinesis. Twister became trapped in a tornado which turned out to be Wally spinning at near supersonic speeds.

"KabutoRaiger, catch!" called out Dick and Kaldur as they threw him a birdarang and Water Bearer respectively. He nodded as he caught the weapons before jumping towards Superboy, who cupped his hands before swinging up, throwing his brother high above the tornado. KabutoRaiger stuck the birdarang into the Water Bearer like a grappling hook before holding it with both hands and swinging it into the tornado headfirst. Suddenly, tons of water began to surge around him before taking the shape of a robin and became covered in crimson electricity.

" **Stormbird Charge**!" cried KabutoRaiger as the robin silhouette crashed into Twister and created a huge explosion. Wally stopped the tornado and zoomed away before it suddenly began raining around the area as steam covered the ground where the explosion occurred.

~End Theme~

"Is Ultra okay?" asked Megan concerned before KabutoRaiger came out of the smoke, holding a pale, skinny man with brown hair by the collar.

"Found the driver." said KabutoRaiger as he threw the man carelessly to the ground.

"Foul, I call foul!" whined the man. Megan raised her arm and lifted a giant boulder up with her telekinesis and brought it down on the man's body.

"M'gaan no!" cried Wally.

"I don't know how things are done on Mars, but here on Earth, we don't execute our captives!" snapped Dick.

"Not even if they're robots?" asked KabutoRaiger mockingly.

"YEAH! Wait, what?!" cried Wally.

"You said you trust me!" smiled Megan as she lifted the boulder up to reveal a mess of crushed mechanical parts and wires.

"Megan can't read the minds of robots because they don't have one, mainly programming." explained KabutoRaiger as Megan nods in agreement. Wally picked up a mechanical eyeball and smiled.

"Cool, souvenir!" shouted Wally.

"We should have had more faith in you." said Kaldur as the others nodded.

"Yea, you rocked this mission… Get it? Rock?" laughed Wally.

"Ignore him. (Slings an arm over Megan's shoulders) We're all just happy to have you on the team." complimented KabutoRaiger as Megan blushed, feeling toned muscle from the one-side hug since her teammate is a foot taller than her. KabutoRaiger looks down at her with his visor retracted while the team walks to the Bio-Ship.

"Told ya you have what it takes to be a heroine." smiled KabutoRaiger as Megan blushed brighter.

(Mount Justice)

After Mister Twister had been defeated, members of the Justice League had arrived to assess the situation. They gathered the android's remains and shipped it to the Cave and the team had been debriefed by Batman and were then brought to a table, where the Twister armor and the android inside of it were being dissected by the Atom, a man wearing a blue/red suit with a molecule logo on the forehead (which kinda looks like a Galvanic Mechamorph design in Rex's opinion), and Red Tornado.

"Well, this is disturbing. (Steps away from the remains) It would seem that this armor was not only based off Red Tornado's design, but also contained several methods of overriding another android's programming." informed Atom.

"And since the League only has one android member, (looks at Red Tornado) I guess that it was meant to take you out, or turn you against the League." suggested Rex.

"Agreed. It is fortunate that you were able to stop my would-be saboteur; the damage that I could have done would have been considerable." complimented Red Tornado.

"I'm just glad Galvanic Mechamorphs either don't exist in this universe or haven't been discovered yet, otherwise the damage would have been tenfold." commented Rex before getting confused/shocked looks from the others.

"What is a Galvanic Mechamorph?" asked Red Tornado before Rex took out his pad and displayed several holographic images of black humanoids with varying color circuits.

"Galvanic Mechamorphs are a techno-organic species with a gel-like body composed of a nano-technological fluid metal substance. They have the ability to possess technology and enhance it to a higher level. This was one of the species of aliens that's information was downloaded into my head at Cadmus." explained Rex while putting away his Plumber Badge as the teens paled. If Twister ever got controlled by a Galvanic Mechamorph, they would've stood no chance against him. Batman narrowed his eyes towards Rex intrigued. A boy who possesses knowledge of almost every known species in his universe would make him a better member of this team.

"You all did well. By working together as a team, you were able to defeat Twister. Now, head home, all of you; as soon as the details come in, you'll be sent on a mission soon." explained Batman.

"Sweet! Our team's first mission!" fist-pumped Wally. As half the team headed to the teleporters to head home, Dick said something that had been on his mind for a while.

"I think our team needs a name; we need something that would fit a covert-ops group." informed Dick.

"How about T.O.Y.S? Team of Young Superheroes." suggested Rex as the others shake their heads at the dumb acronym.

"What about just 'the Team'?" asked Superboy.

"He's got a point. If we're doing stealth stuff, we can't go advertising who we are; kinda defeats the purpose of being covert." informed Dick as Rex solemnly nodded.

"Any objections? (Punches in the coordinates on the teleporter) No? Then I guess we are the Team." confirmed Kaldur.

"Could be worse. We could have been called the Junior Justice League." commented Wally.

"Yeah, or Young Justice; what kind of name is that?" laughed Dick before half of the team teleported out. Rex, Superboy and Megan began walking to their rooms.

"About before (looks away from Megan) I'm sorry." apologized Superboy. As they split to their rooms, M'gann had a huge smile on her face.

 **Boom! What you think? I just decided to do a sentai this time because it was taking too long for people to vote on that poll I had made on my profile. I'll make another to see what you guys want to see for the next chapter. Again thanks omarnosion10 for letting me use the wording.**


	4. Drop Zone

**Hey it's Spike here again. Again thanks Omarnosian10 for letting me use the wording from your story. By the way I'm going to stop putting the name of the sentai ranger he changes into as his name because it keeps getting confusing for me. Also if someone knows where to find Transcripts of the episodes of young justice that have the actions on them please tell me so I can work on my chapters. Also for max steel cause im thinking of doing a max steel story.**

Chapter 3: The Drop Zone

(Mount Justice)

Rex, Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad, Superboy and Miss Martian gathered in the Cave's briefing room, most of them excited to be getting their first mission. Waiting for them was Batman and Superman standing in front of a holographic map of an island.

"Isla Santa Prisca; this island is the primary source of a dangerous and illegal neo-steroid—a strength-enhancing drug that is called Venom. Infrared heat-signatures show that the factory is still operating at full capacity, but all shipments of Venom have been inexplicably cut off." started Batman.

"That's where the Team comes in. It's a covert recon mission, and that's it; you go in, observe, and then report what you find." continued Superman.

"You won't be doing any fighting. If the Justice League needs to intervene, it will." finished Batman. Rex looked over to Miss Martian who seemed extremely nervous.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I do this kind of thing all the time. In the simulator back at Cadmus." whispered Rex. Miss Martian smiled at him as they both turned to listen to Batman once more.

"So who's in charge?" asked Robin as Superman shared a look with Batman before turning back to the team.

"Work that out amongst your selves." ordered Batman.

(Martian Bio-ship)

The Bio-Ship flew through the air at over Mach five as the entire team was gathered inside mentally preparing themselves for their first official mission.

"We're approaching Santa-Prisca." announced Miss Martian as Rex thought of his suits and made a mental list of who he wanted to morph into first. He hadn't been on a strategic mission with stealth being a requirement much. Most of the time there were missions back home, he would just walk in and beat up the bad guys, it was that simple. Now however; he has to be careful with his morphs considering a bright light of any color may give away his location.

"Drop Zone A ready to deploy?" asked Rex. Aqualad stood up and pressed the symbol on his belt which caused his red Atlantean body armor to turn into a black variant.

"Ready!"

"Putting the Bio-Ship in camouflage mode." announced Miss Martian as the ship disappeared from sight. A small hole in the ship opened up as it flew closer to the water, Aqualad leaped out of the hole in the ship and head first into the water. After a few minutes of silence Aqualad's voice came through the coms.

"Heat and motion sensors have been patched, data's now on a continuous loop, move in." informed Aqualad.

"Drop Zone B." announced Miss Martian as she stood from her seat and the control center melted back into the ship. She lifted her arm at the ceiling of the ship and long purple cables formed down from it. Robin and Kid Flash attached the lines to themselves.

"Let's make this stealthy." nodded Rex, slightly rephrasing his usual gokaiger catchphrase. After they had been told that they would be doing a lot of missions that would require stealth, or at least be at night, Batman and Superman had presented the members of the Team with new outfits. For Rex, Superboy and Robin, their outfits looked the same, but were now made of a durable, self-repairing Kryptonian nanotech; Kid Flash's costume was made of the same material, but now had slightly thickened shoulder pads. Miss Martian said that she didn't need any of that. Kid Flash tapped the lightning-bolt icon on his chest, and the top his costume turned dark-gray, while his pants, gloves and boots turned black, save for the red lightning-bolts on his chest and the sides of his head. Robin didn't need any sort of stealth-tech; he'd learned how to disappear without it.

"How cool is this?" asked Kid Flash.

"Very impressive." smiled Miss Martian before morphing her white-and-blue outfit into a black bodysuit; the red X on her chest was joined by a red belt, and her blue cape became a darker shade, and had an added hood.

"Uh that works too! (turns to Superboy) Hey, Supey, it's not too late to put on the new stealth-tech!" smiled Kid Flash. Superboy crossed his arms over his chest.

"No capes, no tights… no offense." listed Superboy. When Superman had offered his clone an outfit like his, Superboy had declined. His outfit didn't really need the stealth-mode, since it was already black and dark-blue. Kid Flash shrugged and looked at Rex.

"What about you, Rex?" asked Kid Flash as everyone looked at the Omni-Ranger before Rex took out a mobile-like device which could be identified as a Morpher and a green figurine, similar to a certain suit Miss Martian tested out. Superboy is the only one who noticed, however.

"Isn't that-" paused Superboy as Rex stepped away from the group before he flipped open his morpher, and held out his key.

"GOKAI CHANGE! (inserts the key into the morpher) HA!" called out Rex as he twisted his key, then held out his morpher in front of him.

The background changed to outer-space as a green X zoomed through Rex, showing his leotard before another came and formed his coat. Suddenly, a smaller green X and pirate logo appeared and flashed in front of Rex's face before it turned into his helmet.

While this is happening everyone hears it go. **GOOOOOOOKAIGER**

Rex is now wearing a suit similar to the one Miss Martian tried, except it's green, doesn't have a skirt, and the visor is shaped like an angular trapezoid.

"Gokai Green!" cried GokaiGreen while bending down and rubbing his knees, gaining stares from his teammates.

"A Gokaiger I presume?" asked Aqualad curiously as GokaiGreen nodded.

"No offense dude, but even though we're landing in a forest, I don't think green will work here." commented Kid Flash as GokaiGreen chuckled before he clicked his belt buckle as it revolved and he took out a black figurine from it.

"You might want to step back. (Teammates stepped back as he flips the figurine into a key)Gokai Change; Kakuranger !" cried GokaiGreen while twisting the key into his Morpher before a logo popped out of it and consumed him, showing his new suit. KAKURANGER! The device goes. His current suit is primarily black and ninja-themed with a gold pentagram on his forehead. He has a sword on his back and a blaster on his left side. His visor is rectangle-shaped and he has a white V around his neck.

"What do you think?" asked kakurablack as Miss Martian blushed at the sight of his six-pack.

"It totally works for you." answered Miss Martian dreamily as Black Aquitar Ranger raised an eyebrow under his helmet.

"The suit's cool and all, but what was the point of showing us that green pirate one?" asked Kid Flash curiously.

"If I recall correctly, didn't you possess the ability to morph from one Sentai to another by using a different Morpher during the Twister incident?" added Aqualad.

"There's a downside on morphing with an outside source if it's not the right team or color. If I do that, I lose the ability to morph for 24 hours after I de-morph. That's the good thing about Gokaiger. They're a team that use powers from their predecessors, kind of like me, except they're limited to one color each and are in the form of keys. (Kid Flash was about to ask) And before you say anything about my suit being black instead of green, that's because not all Ranger teams have the same colors. For example, do you remember the Gingaman and Goseiger suits I used yesterday? (everyone nods) The Gingaman team had a Green Ranger while the Goseiger team had a Black Ranger in his place. Sometimes a Sentai team has both colors. The highest total for Rangers in a team is 12 colors." explained Kakurablack, recalling a certain Zodiac-themed team before he connected a line to his belt. When the hole in the floor of the ship opened up, Miss Martian hopped through and floated to the ground followed by Black Aquitar Ranger, Kid Flash and Robin. After they had all landed and detached themselves, Superboy jumped down like the others. The only difference being that he didn't attach his line before jumping. As he landed from over a hundred feet up, he caused the ground to shake and massive crater to form.

"Knew I didn't need a line." chuckled Superboy as he climbed out of the crater.

"And yet causing a seismic event may not have helped us much with the 'covert' part of the mission." growled Robin.

"What was that noise? Did a bomb go off?" asked Aqualad.

"Yeah, a bomb called Superboy." answered Robin, still glaring at the clone.

"Knock it off. We don't have time for that; yeah, we were lucky that no one heard that, so don't do it again, okay little bro?." ordered Rex. Both Superboy and Robin nodded, first at Black Rex, then at each other in an unspoken apology.

"Hey, why didn't either of you just levitate us down?" asked Kid Flash, looking at Black Aquitar Ranger and Miss Martian.

"Using my telekinesis on everyone would be really hard." explained Miss Martian.

"And the Kakuranger specialize in ninjas, not minds." added Rex.

"Now that that's settled, head to the factory. I'll track your GPS and rendezvous ASAP." suggested Aqualad.

"Roger that!" replied Robin. The Team moved out, staying silent, which gave Rex some time to think. He was slightly worried; this was the Team's first official mission, and they still hadn't elected a leader. When Batman had said for them to work it out for themselves, Robin had began to smile; Rex thought he knew why—as the protege of Batman, who was seen by many as one of the leaders of the League from his research, Robin may have thought that that made him the leader of the Team. The only problem was that, both times Rex had worked with Robin, the Boy Wonder had never given orders; he had either remained silent or had taunted the bad guys. Black Aquitar Ranger also had reservations about the others as leader. Kid Flash was smart, but he was also impulsive and a wannabe Casanova; the only thing he was ever truly serious about was science. Superboy was just too angry; even if he wanted to be in charge, which he didn't, his plans would probably be along the lines of 'hit them until they stop trying to hit you' which resembles a certain red imagin. Miss Martian was too timid for the most part, as well as fairly naive. Rex wasn't sure if that was because she hadn't been on Earth for very long, or if that was just how she was. Aqualad would be a good choice; he was disciplined and responsible. The only problem was that he (like Miss Martian) is inexperienced with the surface world. Rex thought that if the Team had to split up, Aqualad could be in command of one group, but he was unsure if he was willing to take command of the whole Team. As for himself, Rex isn't sure about the position. Even if he wanted the job, he isn't sure if the Team will trust him enough due to his arrival being unexpected and his unknown powers. If anything, he's the least likely to be leader. Sure he has lead a few groups back on the Simulator back at Cadmus, but one thing he learned there was that without trust, the group would fall apart quicker then the flash. A distant sound, made slightly louder thanks to his enhanced hearing, brought Rex back to the present.

"Did you hear that?" synced Rex and Superboy; the others froze.

"Uh, no. Wait, is this a super-hearing thing?" asked Kid Flash.

"You do have great ears." complimented Miss Martian dreamily, staring at Rex.

"Well, now what do we do? Robin?" asked Kid Flash, but the Boy Wonder was nowhere to be found.

"I hate it when he does the ninja-thing." whined Kid Flash with his hands in the air.

"Superboy, Kid Flash, switch to infrared vision and see if we're being followed." ordered Rex as the mentioned teens nodded. Superboy's eyes glowed for a moment while Kid Flash pulled his specialized goggles over his eyes. The speedster pointed off to the right.

"Got a squad of armed bozos incoming." warned Kid Flash. The incomplete Team took cover behind some rocks. Superboy pointed to the left.

"Two squads, but they'll meet each other before they find us." corrected Superboy.

"Huh, that's odd. One squad looks kind of ragtag, but the other looks way too organized and well-equipped. What's the deal—" commented Kid Flash. The sound of gunfire interrupted him; the two squads had opened fire on each other!

"Guess we don't need super-hearing now." chuckled Kid Flash.

"Let's go around them to avoid being spotted." ordered Rex.

"Sure, sure, as soon as I find Robin." assured Kid Flash dismissively. Before anyone could stop him, the speedster raced off.

"Dangit Kid!" shouted Rex before reverting to GokaiGreen. Kid Flash tried to avoid the combat, but he slipped on a patch of mud and rolled down the hill, right between the two groups, who froze, uncertain what to do with a superhero's arrival. Kid Flash looked up to the eyes of a buff man wearing a black tank top and a white/black Mexican wrestler mask, also known as Bane.

"So much for the stealthy part." chuckled Kid Flash nervously.

~Battle Song: Gokaiger Opening by bluesoulhero~

Bane scowled, then pointed his assault rifle at Kid Flash and fired; thankfully, he was fast enough to dodge the bullets, but found himself getting boxed in when Bane's men and the other squad added their own fire. Kid Flash knew it was only a matter of time before he got hit. Thankfully, Bane was stopped when Superboy jumped in and punched him. The criminal rolled with the blow, then used Superboy's own momentum to knock him down. Even so, Superboy was able to overpower Bane's leverage with brute strength and hurl him into a tree. Kid Flash was still dodging bullets when Robin jumped between two of his assailants and knocked them out with quick blows to the head.

"What is wrong with you guys!? (punches another man in the gut, then drives knee into his opponent's nose) What happened to covert? Why didn't you follow my lead and vanish into the jungle?" demanded Robin.

"That's what you were doing!?" asked Kid Flash, even as he overwhelmed another man with a flurry of super-fast blows.

"Way to fill us in; we're not mind-readers, you know!" exclaimed Kid Flash before he turned his head, just as two men from the second squad, who were wearing black clothes and long, red coats, were hurled into a tree by Miss Martian's telekinesis.

"Well, I'm not." corrected Kid Flash just as GokaiGreen fired his Gokai Gun at the 3 men sneaking up behind him.

"You told me I could only read the bad guys' minds!" protested Miss Martian. As the leader of the first team was about to retreat, he turned to face Aqualad who gently placed his hands on the leader's chest and generated his Atlantean bio electricity shocking the man and knocking him out cold before stepping on his weapon and crushing it. Suddenly, the remaining squads gathered in front of GokaiGreen and fired at him before he used his Pirate Sword to deflect the bullets.

"You're the last ones left. (presses a button on the side of his Sword and Blaster that flipped a latch up before inserting Gokaigreen and Kakuranger keys into the respective latches and closed them, causing the sword and gun to charge up) FINISHER!" called out GokaiGreen, drawing everyone's attention.

 **FINAL WAVE!**

"Seriously?! Who keeps saying that?!" shouted Kid Flash frustrated. GokaiGreen slashed the air in front of him, creating a green energy slash that went towards the squads before he shot a black energy blast at the slash in the center, strengthening the attack as it hit the squads and exploded around them, knocking them into unconsciousness.

~End Theme~

Once the fighting was over, the bad guys were tied up to a pair of large trees; the two groups had been separated, in case one group still wanted to kill the other.

"I recognize those uniforms. (gestures to the red coats and black masks) They belong to the Cult of the Kobra." informed Robin as GokaiGreen folded his arms.

"Typical. Snake-themed villains are nothing but bad news." shook GokaiGreen, gaining curious glances.

"You speak as if you dealt with this before." noted Aqualad.

"Let's just say, I have my own share of fighting snake villains." informed GokaiGreen, recalling the times he fought against many of the snake enemies, including Serpentina who, for some reason, wanted to 'play' with him when at Cadmus they put them in the Simulator as opponents. GokaiGreen shuddered at the memory, still fresh in his mind.

"I am sure Batman would have mentioned if he knew a dangerous extremist was running the Venom operation." pointed out Aqualad.

"Agreed and since there's clearly a rivalry between the cultists and those goons, I'm betting Kobra walked in and kicked them out. That's why the normal shipments have been cut off." deduced Robin.

"We get it, Kobra wanted super-cultists, mystery solved, radio bats and we'll be home in time fo-" paused Kid Flash.

"Wait! Look!" ordered GokaiGreen as he brought up an unconscious cultist without a mask and the Team noticed the lack of signs of Venom use on him; no dilated pupils or enhanced muscle mass. Miss Martian levitated another and noticed the same thing.

"These cultists aren't on Venom, and since there haven't been any shipments off the island, Kobra must be hoarding the stuff… but why?" wondered GokaiGreen.

"We can't leave. Not until I know why." glared Robin.

"Until you know why?" asked Kid Flash.

"This team needs a leader!" replied Robin.

"And it's you? (shakes head) Dude, you ducked out on us without a word; what kind of leader leaves his team behind?" asked Kid Flash.

"You blew our cover first chance you got!" argued Robin. While the 2 argued, Miss Martian looked over to Superboy.

"Don't you wanna lead?" asked Miss Martian as Superboy crossed his arms and scoffed.

"You?" asked Superboy.

"After the Mr. Twister fiasco?" replied Miss Martian.

"You did alright." commented Superboy causing a casual smile to cross her face.

"Thanks." thanked Miss Martian nonchalantly before they and Aqualad felt a malicious aura while the 2 arguing teens ignored it. The 3 turned their heads to see GokaiGreen casually walking to Robin and Kid Flash while cracking his knuckles and releasing a malicious green aura.

"This is not going to end well." spoke Aqualad.

 **SMASH!**

Robin and Kid Flash are now face-planted to the ground with bruises on their heads, courtesy of GokaiGreen.

"That's enough! All you both care about is being Team leader, not about the mission! We'll discuss who team leader will be after the mission! If I hear one single complaint about this Leader stuff, I'll make you walk the plank! Am. I. Clear?!" glared GokaiGreen while his aura flared up.

"Yes sir!" squeaked Kid Flash and Robin while repeatedly nodding, scared of their green-clad teammate.

"Good!" nodded GokaiGreen while his aura dissipated, leaving the other half of the team to breathe in relief.

"Remind me to never make him angry!" noted Superboy as Miss Martian and Aqualad nodded before Bane laughed, albeit a bit fearfully, but no one noticed the tone.

"Strong and clever niños, but you only know half the story. Let me show you the rest, get you into the factory via my secret entrance." offered Bane.

"You're Bane, one of Batman's worst enemies. Why should we trust you?" asked Aqualad rightfully. Miss Martian knelt near him with her eyes glowing.

"There is a secret entrance, but he's also hiding something." informed Miss Martian.

"Ah, ah, ah, chica. Bane is not that easy." bragged Bane while feeling the foreign presence in his mind before Miss Martian huffed in irritation.

"He's mentally reciting futbol scores, en español… this could take a while." informed Miss Martian.

"It's not complicated. The enemy of my enemy is my friend." smiled Bane. The Team looked at each other for a moment, then nodded; they had to accept the help, or risk running into a trap.

(Few minutes later)

"Ultra, are you okay?" asked Miss Martian suddenly, causing GokaiGreen to quickly hide his Ranger Key behind his back.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Why are you asking?" blushed GokaiGreen under his helmet as Miss Martian raised an eyebrow.

"You've been staring at that Ranger Key since we started following Bane." answered Miss Martian as GokaiGreen sighed.

"Sorry, Miss Martian. I was... just remembering a similar experience from... one of the riders I got my powers from." said GokaiGreen as he looked down a bit sadly before Miss Martian gasped.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" apologized Miss Martian before GokaiGreen waved it off.

"It's not your fault, Miss Martian. You were just concerned for me. I appreciate it." admitted GokaiGreen as Miss Martian blushed at the slight praise. Eventually, Bane led them to a cliff that oversaw the factory, and allowed the heroes to see what was going on. Robin and GokaiGreen each pulled out a pair of binoculars, Kid Flash used his goggles, and Superboy used his super-vision; what they saw surprised them—the cultists were moving mass quantities of Venom, and from the haste they were making, something was happening soon.

"Look at all that product. There is a buy going down, but if Kobra isn't selling to the usual suspects…" wondered Robin.

"We need to find out who the buyer is. Kobra wouldn't go to the trouble of taking this island unless someone way higher on the crime wave wanted him to." ordered GokaiGreen.

"Just what I was thinking." nodded Kid Flash, though no one knew if he was serious or if he just wanted to look like he was.

"Yeah, right, you're the thinker." remarked Robin sarcastically.

"Sarcasm? Dude, a real leader would be focused on getting answers." informed Kid Flash seriously. The sound of falling stone grabbed the Team's attention; Bane had moved behind them and shoved aside a large boulder and gestured to the now-revealed tunnel.

"Answers are this way." smirked Bane before Kid Flash rolled his eyes as the Team followed Bane into the tunnel.

"Great, so now el luchador is our leader!" sighed Kid Flash. Aside from when Robin smacked him upside the head, no one paid attention to the speedster. The Team followed Bane for several minutes, before he led them to a large door, which he opened after punching in a code. They found themselves in an empty section of the factory, though the sound of items being moved could be heard nearby; Robin stuck his head out and checked the area.

"All clear!" whispered Robin, then dashed ahead; by the time the others made their way to where they thought he was, Robin was gone.

"Has that little fool already been caught?" asked Bane as GokaiGreen looked around.

"No, he just does that." sighed GokaiGreen.

"Stay put. I'll get our intel and be back before the Boy Wonder." informed Kid Flash.

"KF, you better not…" threatened GokaiGreen, but the speedster was gone.

"Great chain of command." muttered Bane; despite their dislike of the villain, the remaining heroes (and heroine) couldn't help but agree with him. Knowing that there wasn't anything they could do about their missing teammates, the group hid behind several crates of Venom as they observed the cultists moving large containers.

"It's a massive shipment." commented Aqualad.

"Yeah, but they're only taking new product. (taps the slightly dusty crates they are hiding behind) They aren't touching this Venom." noted Superboy.

"Maybe freshness counts?" offered Miss Martian. Before Superboy could respond, he and GokaiGreen turned their head towards the large window behind them.

"Helicopter, (raises eyebrow) and a jet-pack." informed Superboy.

"And coming in fast. Looks like the buyer's here." noted GokaiGreen.

(Computer Room)

In the computer room on the second level of the factory, Robin threw a pellet at the only cultist's feet in the room; the pellet released a cloud of knockout gas, then quickly dispersed. Robin moved the unconscious man out of his way, then took his place at his computer. After a few moments of typing, Robin heard a familiar whooshing sound, and then an equally-familiar voice.

"Whatcha got?" asked Kid Flash, though his voice was muffled by the protein bar he was eating; his costume had several compartments that contained snacks.

"Chemical formulas. I'm guessing it involves Venom, but…" trailed off Robin while Kid Flash pointed at the formula on the screen with his half-eaten protein bar.

"This one's Venom, (Robin brings up another one next to the first) and this one is… whoa! That's the Blockbuster formula from Genesis! Mixed correctly, Kobra's new juice is three times stronger than Venom… and permanent. But how did Kobra get a hold of Project Blockbuster?" wondered Kid Flash as Robin thought about it for a moment.

"Our mystery-buyer must also be Kobra's supplier! They're using the cult to create a Blockbuster-Venom super-formula! (reaches for his comms) Robin to GokaiGreen, we've got… (flinches at the feedback he was suddenly getting) Static; we're being jammed!" realized Robin.

(Outside the Factory)

The helicopter landed, and a heavily-muscled blond-haired man stepped out; he wore light body armor, and his face was concealed by a gray hockey mask. A jet-pack was heard as someone landed beside him. She wears dark purple colored armor, which has a hoop feature at the end of her helmet and pink x-shaped eye holes. They ignored the rows of cultists that greeted them, instead making their way to Kobra (wears a red cloak that hid most of his features other than his paper white skin) themselves.

"Lord Kobra." greeted the man.

"Sportsmaster, the shipment is ready." informed Kobra. The woman with the scalp-tattoo stepped forward and handed Sportsmaster a case with several vials of blue liquid. Sportsmaster gently pulled out one vial out and inspected it.

"The new Kobra-Venom?" asked Sportsmaster.

"A complete success. (gestures to his eight-foot subordinate brute known as Mammoth, who stood nearby) Our… friends… will not be disappointed." chuckled Kobra.

"This is a game-changer. Finally, we can go mano-a-mano with the Justice League!" nodded Sportsmaster as the armored girl looks around. What none of them knew, however, was that Miss Martian was hovering above them observing the entire exchange.

"Aqualad, I'm sending you a telepathic image of the buyer now." informed Miss Martian as Aqualad (now revealed to be hiding behind a catwalk alongside GokaiGreen, Superboy, and Bane) closed his eyes before the image appeared in his mind.

"Sportmaster is the buyer? (blinks before re-focusing on the image) But who is the girl in dark purple armor?" wondered Aqualad as GokaiGreen's eyes widened behind his helmet.

"Did you say girl in dark purple armor? (Aqualad nods) By any chance, is there a black bodysuit under it? (Aqualad nods again) Miss Martian, can you send me an image of the girl?" requested GokaiGreen.

"Um... why?" asked Miss Martian out of... jealousy?

"If she's who I think she is, then I need to be sure." answered GokaiGreen as Miss Martian sighed before sending the image to GokaiGreen, only for him to helmet-palm.

"What is wrong, Ultra?" asked Aqualad as GokaiGreen shook his head.

"Just as I thought. That's Eighteight, an intergalactic bounty hunter that I've first encountered a year ago at Cadmus. I managed to defeat her, but she managed to escape before I could get her. The real question is, what's she doing here? She's never the type to form an alliance with anyone besides her brothers. Another good question is how did she get to this dimension?" wondered GokaiGreen.

"Well, whatever the cause, we need to let the others know of this. (taps comms) Aqualad to Red Tornado do you read? (static erupts from the com line) I can't reach the league, Robin, or Kid. We need a plan." sighed Aqualad while looking over to Superboy, who shrugs.

"I have one." informed Bane; before anyone could ask what it was, the villain jumped off of the catwalk, landing on one of the cultists and punching another. If Bane had been planning on being sneaky, he didn't do a good job; gunfire went off, alerting the cultists, as well as the super-villains outside.

"What is he-" started Aqualad before a roar from behind them made the three heroes turn. They barely dodged the incoming Mammoth, who crashed through the window, as well as the catwalk. Aqualad and Superboy landed on the ground near Bane, while GokaiGreen was still in the air and took out another Black Ranger Key.

" **Gokai Change _MEEEEGARANGER_**!" cried GokaiGreen before twisting the key into his Morpher and his suit changed. It's a black Ranger suit with white gloves, boots, and stripes near his shoulders. On his chest is a white stripe with 5 colors boxed into it; black, yellow, red, pink and blue. His helmet seems very simple; a black helmet with a visor, mouth-guard and white striped around it.

" **Cyber Slider 2**!" cried out Megablack before a black hover-board came out of nowhere and got under Megablack's feet, making him land safely on it before seeing a purple blur come through the broken window.

~Battle Song: MegaRanger theme~

"[Where do you think you're going, my prey?]" questioned Eighteight as she takes out her blasters while flying in front of MegaRanger.

"How many times do I have to tell you people? **I'm**! (takes out a black lance) **Not**! (takes out a blue futuristic blaster) **Anyone's**! (combines both weapons) **Prey**!" yelled Megablack as a purple laser fires from the tip to Eighteight. Eightight dodged the laser while firing her blasters, resulting in Black Space Ranger re-calling the Mega Rod, separating the Mega Sniper to 2, and using the Cyber Glider to avoid EightEight's blasts while returning fire, resulting in a laser showdown. They managed to get a few hits in, but it's nothing compared to anything they've felt before. Once EightEight got onto the Glider, Megablack re-called the Mega Sniper and changed to hand-to-hand combat.

"So mind telling me how you've managed to get to this universe?" questioned Megablack as he blocked a roundhouse kick and attempted to throw her off, but she recovered mid-air and delivered a reared back punch before Black Space Ranger caught it.

"[Let's just say that a certain Society has given me better results than I expected.]" explained EightEight as Megablack scowls, knowing whom she's referring to. Unknown to EightEight, Megablack was watching how the others are faring during the fight. Kobra, who had entered the factory with Sportsmaster and a dozen cultists, glared at the heroes.

"Destroy them!" ordered Kobra. Mammoth made the first move, charging wildly; Superboy met the attack head-on, and though he found that he was slightly stronger than the monster, Mammoth had the reach, making them evenly matched. Aqualad made a shield out of his water bearer, and used the other one to shoot mystic jets of water at the henchmen, effectively taking several out. Bane, who was hidden behind a column, laughed the stereotypical villain laugh as he watched the young heroes' plight, then disappeared out of Megablack's sight. Sportsmaster had been observing the fight so far, waiting to see if an opening presented itself. His eyes narrowed when he saw several cultists go flying, yet nothing seemed to be hitting them; then he noticed a faint shimmer in the air. He pulled a small spike from his belt, which then extended into a javelin; when he hurled it at the shimmer, it dodged, but the timed explosive within the javelin went off, sending the now-visible Miss Martian flying. Aqualad took cover behind a large metal container of some sort when two cultists came from behind and pointed their guns at him. It was a short lived victory as Kid Flash came from the side and drop kicked them to the ground. Kid Flash waved, but then had to duck behind a large container when another group of cultists started shooting at him.

~End Theme~

"Miss Martian, comms are jammed. Link us up!" ordered Megablack, seeing the battle turning one-sided. Miss Martian shook her head to get out of her daze, then forged a telepathic link between each member of the Team. She had assured them that she was not reading their minds, nor controlling them in any way; it was purely a way for them to instantly communicate.

"Everybody online?" she asked.

"Yeah," said Superboy, still uncomfortable with a telepath in his mind.

"You know it, beautiful." flirted Kid Flash, despite the bullets flying around him.

"Yes," said Aqualad as he knocked out another cultist.

"All right, we need to regroup." ordered Megablack while grabbing EightEight's head and kneeing it, disorienting her.

"Busy now." scoffed Robin.

(Helicopter Pad)

The Boy Wonder was outside the factory; he had just hopped off of the parked helicopter when he heard the sound of footsteps. He turned to see Kobra and the tattooed woman next to him.

"Batman must be desperate if he sends his whelp to task me." insulted Kobra.

"What's wrong, Koby? You look disconcerted." grinned Robin.

"This is beneath me. (turns to the woman) Shimmer, take him." scoffed Kobra. Shimmer smirked, then charged, only for Robin to effortlessly flip over her; Robin was taking a fighting stance when he heard Megablack's voice in his head.

"Robin, if you don't regroup with us, then I'm gonna shove my Mega Rod into your mouth to replace your spine, and use it as a jump rope!" (THAT SOUNDED SO WRONG AND I IMMEDIATELY REGRET IT)

Shuddering, Robin threw a smoke-bomb, disorienting both Shimmer and her master long enough for him to disappear.

(Back in the Factory)

Back inside the factory, Megablack reverted, forcing the Glider to disappear.

"We need to get out of here. KF, clear a path." ordered GokaiGreen.

"Got it!" nodded Kid Flash. The speedster dashed off, knocking out one cultist before bouncing to another and doing the same; in a few seconds, the Team had a way out, back through the secret entrance that Bane had shown them. Robin joined them just as they entered the door; Superboy stayed behind, but only because he was still wrestling Mammoth. Knowing he needed to follow his teammates, the clone hurled the mutant at a group of pursuing cultists; by the time they got up, the heroes were already running down the tunnel.

"Aqualad! Make the ground wet to slow them down! I'll take care of the support beams." suggested GokaiGreen, swapping his Legacy Saber for another Legacy Blaster.

"Understood." nodded Aqualad as he lowered his water bearers, ejecting water onto the ground behind them, making a few cultists slip. GokaiGreen pressed his buckle, taking out the GingaGreen key and the KabutoRaiger key before inserting them into his Blasters.

 **FINAL WAVE!**

"Am I the only one hearing this?" questioned Kid Flash before a Gokai Blaster shot a crimson energy bullet with lightning surrounding it while the other shot a green energy blast surrounded by wind. Unfortunately, the support beams are made of wood, so the Thunder Bullet won't affect them, but they're not what GokaiGreen was aiming for. The Wind Bullet hit the water, spreading it further while the Thunder Bullet hit the wet ground, shocking all the armed cultists while making them blast out of 'shock', destroying the support beams themselves while causing a cave-in that blocked them from chasing the Team.

(Random Tunnel)

Aqualad cracked a red glowstick, illuminating the dark tunnel the Team was taking a short reprieve in.

"Power down." said GokaiGreen, de-morphing.

"How could my first mission as leader go so wrong?" asked Robin, facing away from his teammates and not noticing Rex walking towards him.

SMASH!

Robin got a face full of dirt and another bruise from Rex's fist hitting his head.

"So glad I kept my mouth shut." sighed Kid Flash.

"I heard that." deadpanned the other half, reminding Kid Flash about the link.

"Dangit!" snapped Kid Flash.

"What makes you think you're the leader, Robin? Experience? (Robin weakly nods, earning another punch to the head) Wrong! Being a leader isn't about experience or power! It's about having a bond with your teammates and fighting alongside them while putting their physical, mental and emotional states into account, treating them like a captain would to their crew. A leader doesn't just expect their teammates to do what they want like loyal servants!" declared Rex, not noticing the others awing at his speech. Kid Flash smirked and raised his hand.

"All in favor of having Ultra as our leader?" requested Kid Flash, surprising Rex.

"Hello, Megan! (slaps her forehead) It's so obvious!" realized Miss Martian.

"I could have told you that bro." smirked Superboy.

"What?" blinked Rex.

"You took the leadership position since the Cadmus incident. It makes sense that you should keep the position." agreed Aqualad.

"Why me? I mean, you guys know me for over a week." argued Rex.

"It matters not where you come from, Ultra. What matters is who you are." assured Aqualad as Rex slightly smiled.

"Alright, if I'm gonna be the leader, then I'm gonna have to be red." smirked Rex while stepping away from the Team.

(brought up a miniature red battery-shaped device with a picture of a Tyrannosaurus Rex on it and number 01) YOSH! **Brave In!** " yelled Rex.

 **Gaburincho Gabutyra!**

Kyoryu Change!

Rex spins the barrel, creating red sparks and doing a little dance before spinning and aiming the gun (what are their guns called?) at the sky.

 **FIRE!** shouted Rex

Rex pulled the trigger as a red energy T-Rex head came out of the gun, swirling in the air until it came up behind him and chomped him, forming his suit before chomping again, forming his helmet.

Rex's new suit is red, but the arms have scales on them while having white gloves and boots. On his waist is a small buckle wrapped around him with a holder for the Gun. On his chest was what looked like a dinosaur skull with yellow teeth, but on the left chest piece was the symbol for a T-Rex, and finally to top it off was a helmet with a T-Rex design, yellow teeth surrounding the rims while a silver mouthpiece was on it.

"The fanged warrior, Kyoryu Red!" cried Kyoryu Red.

"Why did you need to yell that?" questioned Kid Flash as Kyoryu Red shrugged.

"It was just an adrenaline rush. (shakes head) Now that that's settled, we need to stop that shipment from leaving this island; if every criminal in the world starts getting turned into that ugly guy from before…" trailed off Kyoryu Red

"Not even the League could stop them all. Just what I was thinking." finished Robin.

"Even if we stop the production of this Kobra-Venom, we still have the problem of Sportsmaster getting the sample he has off the island." started Kyoryu Red, leading them through the tunnel.

"Actually, I was able to delay that. I sabotaged the helicopter before I joined up with you guys." informed Robin.

"Dude, up top!" chuckled Kid Flash while raising a hand, which Robin high-fived.

"Speaking of Sportsmaster. He's the supplier-slash-buyer, but it still doesn't track; he doesn't have the juice to acquire the Blockbuster formula, or to get Kobra to do his dirty work." noted Robin.

"And neither them or EightEight have the chops to bond Blockbuster with Venom." sighed Kyoryu Red before getting confused stares from Robin and Kid Flash.

"Who?" blinked Kid Flash and Robin, neither seeing EightEight earlier.

"The bounty hunter that Ultra was fighting." answered Aqualad as they nod.

"Can you tell us more about her so we could get prepared?" asked Miss Martian.

"Alright. (nods) She's a Sotoraggian; a warrior race that primarily uses tech to fight. Eighteight relies on speed rather than power, so Aqualad should deal with her." suggested Kyoryu Red.

"Understood." nodded Aqualad.

"Superboy bro, since you rely on strength and close combat, you should go against Sportsmaster."

"Great."

"Kid Flash, you take care of the cultists quickly."

"Got it."

"Robin, since you left the match undecided, I'm guessing that you want to finish it?"

"YEAH!"

"Miss Martian, once we find some explosives, I need you to sneak them onto Sportsmaster's helicopter so we can destroy the samples he loaded."

"Got it."

"I'll deal with Mammoth. Once any of us finishes our part, we can help the others, understood?"

"Yes."

"Alright, we'll find them once we get out... of... the tunnel." paused Kyoryu Red when he saw the blinking lights around the mouth of the tunnel, and froze, along with the rest of the Team; they were surrounded by explosives! At the entrance, Bane stepped forward, his body augmented by Venom, and a detonator in his hand.

"Halt, niños, I'm feeling… explosive." smirked Bane.

"(sarcastic) Oh, curse your sudden but inevitable betrayal. (normal) KF, you'll need a running start; Aqualad, the second he steps back, form axes with your water bearers to limit his sight on KF." ordered Kyoryu Red. Kid Flash slowly moved back, while Aqualad takes a fighting stance with his water bearers forming axes.

"So why did you betray us?" asked Kyoryu Red casually.

"I want my factory back, so I forced you into a situation where you would either take down my enemies or die trying. If the latter, the Justice League would certainly have come to avenge their sidekicks. And when the smoke clears, Santa Prisca would be mine once more! (raises the detonator) Blowing the tunnel with you inside should have the same effect." chuckled Bane. Just as Bane began to move his thumb towards the button, Kid Flash raced by, snatching it out of his hand.

"With what? (leans against a tree while holding up the detonator) This trigger thingy?" asked Kid Flash. Bane tried to rush forward and punch the speedster, but Miss Martian lifted him high into the air with her telekinesis.

"Finally. (positions himself under Bane) Drop him." nodded Superboy. Grinning, Miss Martian released her hold on Bane, allowing gravity to take its toll on the villain; he dropped face-first, right into Superboy's punch.

"Good plan, Kyoryu Red, (ties Bane to a tree) but I have to ask: a 'Firefly' quote? Seriously?" deadpanned Robin.

"What?" questioned Kyoryu Red with a head tilt.

"The TV series?" asked Robin.

"I don't watch TV that much."

"Seriously?! When we get back to the Cave, I'm gonna introduce you to what we call, Disney XD and TeenNick."

(Twenty minutes later, the Factory)

The cultists' hard work was rewarded when the engines of the helicopter began to work again; this time, the helicopter was filled with cases of finished Kobra-Venom. One of the cultists bowed before Kobra.

"The damage has been repaired, Exalted One." said the cultist. Ignoring the man, Sportsmaster moved towards the helicopter, his case of Kobra-Venom samples in hand. Just before he reached it, however, a black-and-gray blur knocked down two of the cultists; Kid Flash grinned and waved tauntingly, before speeding off and kicking another cultist.

~Battle Song: Kyoryuger Theme~

"Take the shipment!" shouted Kobra. Several more cultists aimed at Kid Flash, but Superboy, who had jumped nearly a quarter-mile, landed among them, the impact scattering them. The clone smirked at Mammoth.

"Go again?" offered Superboy. The mutant snarled, then charged.

 **Gaburincho! Allomerus MeraMeran!**

A torrent of flame stopped Mammoth in his tracks, forcing him to step away from the flames.

"Sorry, not the plan." smirked Superboy, as Kyoryu Red stepped forward, smoke coming out of the Revolver; as the 3rd T-Rex Ranger worked, Superboy prepared to break the helicopter, but was knocked back when Sportsmaster shot him with a very large gun. The shots didn't hurt Superboy, but they kept him pinned down. Kyoryu Red kept blasting Mammoth until the mutant got up and roared. Expecting this, Kyoryu Red opened his belt, revealing 1 zyudenchi. Ejecting a Zyudenchi, a fiery red one that has the number 15 on it and an Allosaurus, and putting it in the Com, he took out the Gabutyra and put in in the GaburiRevolver. (Finally found it)

 **Gaburincho! Gabutyra Gabutyra**

"Armed On!" yelled Kyoryu Red as he spun the barrel before rolling the Revolver down his right arm, forming 2 metal plates with spikes on the limb and creating a glove-like weapon that resembles the T-Rex crest. Gripping it as Mammoth ran towards him, Kyoryu Red ducked and struck Mammoth's gut with the T-Rex Smasher, knocking some air out and forcing Mammoth to step back to regain his breath. Not taking any chances, Kyoryu Red began punching Mammoth in the gut repeatedly, not letting him recover. Kid Flash continued to knock down cultists, not noticing Eighteight aiming her blasters at him until she got struck on the back by water-whips.

"I believe I am now your opponent." glared Aqualad, coming out from behind a tree as his water bearers formed into swords.

"[Looks like I have to get my prey later.]" scoffed Eighteight, not noticing Aqualad's confused expression as she took out a plasma sword, engaging in a sword fight. While that was going on, a camouflaged Miss Martian snuck aboard the helicopter. Unfortunately, as she was getting back out, Sportsmaster saw her and roundhouse-kicked her in the head, before picking her up by the throat and using her as a shield. Superboy tried to go after him, but Sportsmaster kept him pinned with his cannon. Kobra observed the battle with an ever-deepening scowl; his forces were being decimated by children, of all things! Even though the one in red is completely covered, he could tell from the voice that he's in his late teens. He glared at Kid Flash, who had tackled a nearby cultist, knocking off the man's mask and grabbing it.

"Cool, a souvenir!" shouted Kid Flash, before dashing off. Shimmer moved to chase him, but a bola wrapped itself around her, knocking her down. Kobra turned to see Robin, standing in a ready position.

"I know you hate getting your hands dirty." smirked Robin.

"True. (removes hooded cloak, revealing Adonis-like musculature) But sometimes, even a god must stoop to conquer." gloated Kobra. Robin charged, then feinted with his fists, instead bringing his foot up in a devastating kick. Incredibly, Kobra caught the blow with one hand; he barely even glanced at the Boy Wonder. Kobra dropped his opponent; Robin easily landed on his feet, then turned the landing into a leg-sweep, which Kobra jumped over. Robin tried kicking him again but, like before, Kobra caught it; this time, though, Kobra kicked back, sending Robin flying a good ten feet backwards.

"What's wrong, boy? You look disconcerted." asked Kobra. With Mammoth down and out, Kyoryu Red joined Kid Flash in beating down the remaining cultists, while Superboy was still struggling to reach Sportsmaster.

"Thanks for the workout, (tosses Miss Martian at the Kryptonian) but I've gotta fly." quipped Sportsmaster as he got into the helicopter, which started taking off thanks to auto-pilot.

(Inside the helicopter)

Just as Sportsmaster turned around, he has a GaburiRevolver aimed at his face.

"Surprised?" questioned Kyoryu Red. Sportsmaster widened his eyes before looking through the window of the door to see the T-Rex themed Ranger still outside. Noticing that the one indoors lacked the limb armor, he made the connection.

"You made a clone of yourself? (Kyoryu Red nods) What was the point? That Martian girl did whatever you planned already." questioned Sportsmaster.

"Not exactly. You see, when I saw you seeing through Miss Martian's stealth, I knew it was a matter of time until you would check here to find her if she wasn't out on the field, so before our ambush, I created a clone to finish what she started. I knew that if you saw everyone outside... "

"Then I would have no reason to get back in." growled Sportsmaster, realizing that this newbie outsmarted him. Normally, he'd expect this kind of thing from Batman, but this newbie took the cake.

"That's not all. (Sportsmaster quirks a hidden eyebrow) I'm the clone." clarified Clone as he took out a detonator, the same one Bane tried to use against them.

"Aw, poop."

(Back outside)

Outside, the rear of the helicopter exploded, along with the crates of Kobra-Venom; Sportsmaster jumped out with a parachute, disappearing into the jungle. A few moments later, the out-of-control helicopter landed on the factory; the entire building went up in a massive explosion. A bright light came out of the explosion, forming a Futabasaurus head before it shrunk and entered Kyoryu Red (now in default), the clone's memories filling his brain. From his tied-up position on the cliff, Bane grinds his teeth in frustration, as everything he had ever worked for was destroyed. Robin would have made a quip, but he was too busy getting beaten into the dirt by Kobra, who planted a foot on his chest. The cult leader glared at the burning wreckage.

"I am plagued by mosquitoes!" yelled Kobra.

"Good, because this mosquito is mighty concerted over your pain!" spat Robin. With a twist, Robin freed himself, then back-flipped back to his teammates, who were gathered together, ready to fight. Kobra considered his options, then backed away into the jungle.

"Another time, then. Eighteight, execute diversion M." said Kobra, before vanishing.

"Diversion what?" questioned Kid Flash after defeating the last cultist. Eighteight (still sword-fighting with Aqualad) nodded and one of her shoulder pads opened up, letting out a miniature arm.

"What the-? She has extra arms?!" noticed Superboy. Eighteight reached into her jetpack and took out a few beans before throwing them at Mammoth's mouth, getting Mammoth awake and causing him to gulp down the beans.

"Beans? What are those supposed to do?" questioned Robin. Mammoth roared as vines covered him and extended upwards, starting to form into a figure the before it flashed, causing the Team to gasp. Mammoth is now the size of a skyscraper! Maybe even bigger!

"OH MY GOD!" yelled Miss Martian as panic spread throughout most of the Team, no one noticing Eighteight leaving.

"How'd she get her hands on TsueTsue's beans?" questioned Kyoryu Red before beeping was heard, coming from his belt. Confused, he picked it up just the screen changed into a living room background and standing in the screen is a reddish-brown robotic parrot with gold strips and yellow optics.

"Testing. Testing. One, two." muttered the parrot.

"Navi? What are you doing on the Dino Comm?" questioned Kyoryu Red, the others too shocked to listen in.

"Rex? (cries anime tears) I knew you were alive the whole time! (clears throat) Sorry about that. Anyway, we managed to help summon the Zords for you to use!" cheered Navi.

"Thanks, Navi. (hangs up while opening the Dino Comm and takes out the T-Rex Zyudenchi along with 2 others; a gray one with the number 8 and a gray Pachycephalosaurus, and a bright green one with the number 20 and a bright green Ammonite) Guys, I have an idea on how to defeat Mammoth." informed Kyoru Red, drawing their attention.

"I apologize Kyoryu Red, but I doubt that any of your suits could be able to defeat something this gigantic." doubted Aqualad as the others solemnly nod.

"They're not for my suits! (others look confused) Just watch. (sighs while putting Dino Comm back and holds the T-Rex Zyudenchi first) **Brave in!** **Come on Gabutyra!"** cried Kyoryu Red as he threw the Zyudenchi into the air.

 **Gaburincho Gabutyra!**

Not long after, a roar was heard behind them, making the Team turn and gawk (except for the summoner). Standing on top of the only mountain on the island is a red robotic T-Rex with an orange underbelly, silver pipes around it's body, green eyes and silver arms. It roared again before it jumped and got onto Mammoth, chomping his head.

"Is that a dinosaur?!" shouted Robin as Mammoth flailed around.

"Yeah. Meet Gabutyra." chuckled Kyoryu Red until Mammoth punched the Zord's snout, forcing it to let go and jump off before Mammoth punched it to the ground furiously.

"It looks like it needs help." frowned Miss Martian sadly.

"That's why I got these guys. (holds both Zyudenchi in a single hand each) **Brave In!** **Come on Bunpachy and Gurumonite!"** cried Kyoryu Red as he threw the chargers in 2 different directions.

 **Gaburincho!**

 **Gaburincho!**

As soon as that was announced, Mammoth got hit in the head by a spiked flail and the side by a barrage of bullets, allowing Gabutyra to stand as it's new allies come to it (the flail one from behind the mountain and the gatling one from the water) and stand in front of the Team. The one that used the spiked flail is a gray mechanical Pachycephalosaurus that has fewer pipes, a spiked flail for a tail, and red eyes. The gatling one is a green mechanical Ammonite with a gatling-like shell, tank wheels and orange eyes.

"Oh my god." breathed Kid Flash at the sight before Gurumonite looked down at them curiously.

"Why is that snail one a Zord? I thought they're supposed to be dinosaurs." commented Superboy, surprised.

"I believe it's because the race of Ammonoidea became one of the first to be extinct around the time the dinosaurs did, so it was identified as such." commented Aqualad as Kyoryu Red nodded before approaching the new Zord.

"Hey buddy. (Gurumonite gazes at him) Listen, I know you were just reborn, or recreated, whatever floats your boat. (shrugs) But we need your help to defeat him. Will you help us?" requested Kyoryu Red. Gurumonite just kept staring, unnerving the rest of the Team... until a silvery metal tongue came out of it's mouth and licked the Ranger's helmet.

"~Aw~ I think she likes you." awed Miss Martian.

"What give it away? The li- Wait... did you say 'she'?" questioned Robin.

"It's a female. Haven't you noticed?" asked Aqualad confused.

"NO!" yelled half the Team.

"Thanks girl. (nods before turning to face Mammoth) This isn't the only surprise I have for you guys and girl. **YOSH! KAMITSUKI GATTAI!** ordered Kyoryu Red.

Gabutyra Stands infront of the other 2 Zords and shoots them with 2 light beams and they open their mouths ejecting their zyudenchi and Gabutyra opens his mouth ejected his Zyudenchi. Then Gurumonite's zyudenchi goes into his mouth and he closes it and opens it back up. **Gaburincho! Gurumonite!** Then it's zyudenchi flies out of Gabutyra's mouth and then Bunpachy's goes in. **Gaburincho! Bunpachy!** Then it's zyudenchi flies out just like Gurumonites. Then Gabutyra's zyudenchi flies back into his mouth. **Gaburincho! Gabutyra!**

~Insert Samba Music~

Gabutyra roars and the 2 zords go to him. Gabutyra began to straighten up and it's body twisted at ninety degrees to his legs. His head now formed the right shoulder of the Mecha and his tail the left shoulder. Bunpachy connected head first to the Gabutyra to form the right arm of the Mecha. **Gaburincho Bunpachy!** Then Gurumonite did the same on the other side. **Gaburincho Gurumonite!** Then Gurumonite moved it's legs and arms closer to resemble an arm. The shell turned to face downward. A silver humanoid head appeared at the top of the Mecha and a red helmet with orange spikes slid on top.

 **Kyoryuzin!**

~Samba Music Ends~

~Insert Kyoryuzin's Theme~

The Team is transported instantly to the cockpit of the Megazord. In front of Kyoryu Red is a small platform to stand on with a waist high stand on their right. The T-Rex Sentai slotted his revolver into the hole onto the stand.

 **Complete! Kyoryuzin Gurumonite Bunpachy!** Kyoryu Red shouts.

"Are we inside a giant robot?!" gawked Kid Flash.

"Yeah. (Mammoth gets up) Be awed by my Mecha later. We got a Mammoth to put down." quipped Kyoryu Red. Mammoth roared before running towards the Mecha. Kyoryuzin twirled the flail while aiming the shell at it until it began spinning and shooting at Mammoth; 6 rounds per second. Mammoth covered his face and charged through the bullets. Once close enough, Mammoth aimed for a sweep kick. With quick reflexes, the Mecha jumped and avoided the sweep kick. Mammoth attempted an uppercut. Using the momentum built up, Kyoruzin brought down the flail to Mammoth's head, smacking him away from the island and into the ocean.

"Time to finish this. **Kyoryuzin** , **Brave Finish**!" announced Kyoryu Red. Kyoryuzin released the shell, dropping it to the ground as it rolled in place until the flail smacked it, increasing power and hitting Mammoth, making him fall backwards and creating an explosion.

HAHA! AWESOME! Shouted Kyoryu Red.

~End Theme~

(Mount Justice)

"A simple recon mission. Observe and report." growled Batman, the Team in their civilian attire currently standing in front of him, although Dick has an ice-pack on the spot Rex punched him every time. After tying up a normal-sized Mammoth, the Team had headed home, only to find that Batman and a good number of the League were very, very angry with them. They had only avoided an immediate chewing-out by presenting Batman with what they had found (excluding the Mecha battle); the Dark Knight had given them a few hours to rest, while he processed the new information. Now that he had done so, he wasn't holding back.

"Well, we would've done that if your protege hadn't left us to do the mission by himself. Twice." commented Rex as everyone glared at Dick, who nervously chuckled.

"You will each receive a written evaluation detailing your many mistakes, mostly Robin since he started the chain of mistakes. (Dick solemnly nods) Until then, (smallest smile) good job." complimented Batman, making the Team look up in surprise.

"No plan survives first contact with the enemy. How you adjust to the unforeseen determines success… and how you choose who leads, determines character." explained Batman. Batman's back was turned, which gave Wally and Dick the opportunity to fist-bump. Batman spent a few more minutes explaining how much responsibility Rex had, and emphasizing that the Team would have to be sure to follow his orders. Although Rex put in that suggestions could be made in case they face an enemy that one of them knows the most. Once Batman had dismissed the Team, half the members headed to the teleporters to get sent home, with Rex manning the teleporters. After that, the other half went to their rooms.

(Rex's Room)

Rex is currently laying on his bed, wearing a black tanktop and cargo shorts as his sleep attire. Rex is staring at the ceiling, Eighteight's words echoing in his mind.

(Unknown Location)

Sportsmaster did not like to fail. Even if you succeeded a thousand times, people would always remember one failure, and when people remembered you, you had a reputation. In this case, Sportsmaster's employers would certainly remember a failure of this magnitude. Circling around him were video screens, each with the silhouette of a member of the Light. Sportsmaster held up a Kobra-Venom.

"All I was able to save was a single vial of Kobra-Venom." sighed Sportsmaster.

"Perhaps the drug can be reverse-engineered. Mais, what of our young heroes? First, Genesis, then Mister Twister, and now, Santa Prisca." explained one of the voices in a thick, French accent.

"Once is happenstance. Twice is coincidence. Three times, however… three times is enemy action, and enemies of the Light must not stand." growled the center screen before one of them snickered.

"If you don't mind me asking... why are you not wearing pants?" questioned the childish voice as the screen zoomed out, revealing Sportsmaster wearing basketball boxers. Hearing the snicker, Sportsmaster growled.

"That clone of the Sentai made managed to put a tracker on them, and it practically fused with them since I couldn't even burn the solution. I had to rip them off or risk them following me." gritted Sportsmaster.

"A good choice Sportsmaster. But basketball?" chuckled the center screen in amusement as Sportsmaster groans.

"DAMN YOU ULTRA!" screams sportsmaster.

 **How's that dudes. Next is Schooled but can you guys help me I need to find professional transcripts of the episodes but I can't find them anywhere. If you guys know where to find the transcripts of the young justice episodes can you tell me where to find them? And please make sure the site you give me doesn't leave a virus on my computer. Also come at my account to see my new poll.**


	5. Schooled

**Hey Spiked fans it's me spike coming at you again for another story update. This time I've decided to show off a little bit more of Rex's skills that he got. Also for those giant monster fans from Ultraman you're in for a surprise later on. Also Ultra fans get ready for Ultraman changes. And lastly I've decided to stop using the wording from other guys and try to make the things go like their episodes and just try it my way. I hope you like it. Oh and by the way I've been thinking of a how to train your dragon and a Kamen rider crossover where the oc is hiccups adopted older brother who is known across the land as the dragon king because he is a better dragon trainer than hiccup and he has a Skrill as his dragon partner. He also has an albino night fury as another one of his dragons. He saves dragons and gives them a home on his own island and he doesn't only have dragons he has monsters in their 2 ( things from other shows like bakugan and ultraman and maybe others) during one of if his adventures he finds a temple for the riders and he finds all the dragon themed rider belts ( ryuki and ryuga and Wizard) as ryuki he can summon not only his drageder but also all the other mirror monsters the riders had and as Wizard he can use beasts power and summon chimera. He returns to berk on the events of HTTYD race to the edge.**

 **At the cave**

It shows Aqualad and Kid Flash playing a game of air hockey on a hologram with Miss Martian, Rex and Robin watching. Then it shows the zeta platform glowing as somebody is coming.

 **Recognized Superboy B04** is heard as Superboy walks out of the zeta beam platform. (Is that what it's called?)

" Hey there little bro how was Metropolis? Did you have fun?" asks Rex.

" Well I saved people on a collapsing bridge and talked to Superman" says Superboy as he walks over and through Aqualad and Kid Flash's holo game.

" How is your relationship with Superman going?" asks Kaldur as he and Wally walks over.

" Well it's going good but we're still having little problems but it's all good" says Superboy then they hear Rex grunt and look over at him and his hair and eyes have changed to red. ( Guess who.)

" Haha finally got out" says Rex in a different voice ( how would you describe the taros' voices?)

The group looks at him with confused looks on their faces.

" Who are you? Your not Rex" says M'gann as the team gets into attack positions.

Then Rex grunts again and his hair and eyes turn blue and he suddenly has glasses on his face (Where does Urataros find those when he takes over?)

He looks to the group and sees M'gann and walks over with a sly smile.

" Hello there Green-Hime. Would you mind if I reeled you in" says Rex in another voice as Megan blushes.

Then his hair and eyes change to yellow this time and he moves his arm to the side of his face and pops his neck.

" Oi you guys we shouldn't just take over without permission" he says now in a gruff voice.

The others just keep watching and they hold their necks cause they heard his neck pop.

" Ouch doesn't that hurt dude" asks Wally holding his neck.

" A true man can take the pain Wally-Noji" says Rex as he twitches again and his eyes turn purple and he has a hat on his head.

" Hi there Otouto-san Midori-hime" he says this time in a childish voice as Superboy looks confused again and Megan blushes again.

" Okay what the heck is going on?" asks Dick as he's getting frustrated.

" What do you mean Birdy-Chan? asks Rex.

" What is happening to you my friend" asks kaldur getting concerned now.

" Are you okay man" says Wally as he walks over to Rex and starts shaking him.

Then Rex's eyes and hair turn white and he has a white boa wrapped around his neck and feathers start flying. (Guess who)

" I'm sorry my friend but those unruly hands had better leave my body" says Rex as he pushes Wally away.

Then his hair changes to green as does his eyes.

" Hello my friends I have a feeling your getting confused by this" asks Rex as his voice changes again.

" YES!" says all of them.

Just as Rex is about to explain his hair starts changing colors red, blue, yellow, purple, white, green, black, white with his hair sticking up, light navy blue, brown as he goes around crazy.

" ENOUGH!" says Rex in his voice as lights fly out of his body and form bodies of their own. ( Enter the Taros' Sieg, Deneb, Gaoh, Teddy, the Skull imagin, Shiro, Negataros)

The bodies fly around the base grunting as they hit the ground.

" Ouch what was that for" says Momotaros getting up as the others do.

" Guys we've talked about this. You all can't try and possess me all at once." says Rex as he looks over them and sees the team looking confused as ever.

" Okay now that I've got them out I'll give you your answers" says Rex.

" Finally" says Wally as the others agree with him.

" These guys are the imagins that over my body to change into the Den-o riders." says Rex as Superboy looks up.

" Oh that's who was doing that. I thought you were messing around." says Superboy in relief.

" No now let me introduce you to the imagins" says Rex.

" The red guy is Momotaros" says Rex as Momotaros does a 2 finger salute.

" Urataros he's the one that looks kinda like a turtle"

" Kintaros he's the one on the flow crisscrossed"

" Ryutaros he's the one with the head phones"

" Sieg he's the one that looks like a bird" Sieg does a little bow.

" Deneb he's the one who looks kinda like a ninja"

" Teddy he's the standing like a butler" everyone gives a little chuckle.

" Goah he's the guy eating the apple"

" Negataros he's the black guy sitting like a gangster"

" Skull he's the creepy skeleton dude in the corner"

" Shiro he's the guy with the tops"

" These all are the guys that help me fight as the den-o riders." As the imagins give their own little greetings and the team greets them back.

" Okay guys time to go" he says to the imagins as they get ready to return to Rex's body.

" Wait how do you control them all in your body?" asks Aqualad as he and the others are curious.

" Well these guys along with the original spirits of the other riders sentai and ultras all protect my mind from all bad guys trying to get in. They let you in easily Megan because I trust you." says Rex as Megan blushes again.

" So these guys stay in your mind and protect it" asks Robin as Rex nods.

" What are these " Ultras" you talked about? Are they another form you can take." asks Megan.

" Yeah the ultras are a warrior race that come from the planet Nebula M78" says Rex.

" They come to earth where they are required to find a host so they can survive on the planet" continues Rex.

" Why do they need a host" says Wally.

" Because on Earth they only have enough energy for 3 minutes. After those 3 they die they take a host so they can change and survive on Earth" says Rex.

" Will that happen to you" asks Megan scared for Rex as Superboy agrees with her.

" No that shouldn't be able to happen because of my healing factor. Give me long enough and I should return to full strength." says Rex reassuring his friends.

" Why haven't you used any of them yet" asks Robin.

" Because let's just say Ultras aren't exactly the best for "spy" stuff." says Rex.

" They're more attack and blow up the bad guy " continues Rex.

"Wow hate to be the guy you'd have to face using those guys" says Wally as the others agree.

" Yeah well the guys the ultras fight are usually big and gigantic" says Rex walking over to a bag over by the couch.

He reaches in and moves stuff around like weird colored hexagon things. ( 10 bucks to whoever knows what those are. Here's a hint you see them on the show chaotic)

"Aha found them" says Rex as he pulls out what looks like ultraman monster action figures of Hyper zetton and Gomora.

" These things were some of the monsters the Ultras fought and some of the monsters they fought with" said Rex.

" What do you mean fought with" said Robin.

" Well Ultras like Mebius fought along side some monsters that helped it fight" said Rex.

" Yeah and there were some warriors like a man named Rei who was actually an alien called a Reionyx. ( is that how you spell it?) He used a gadget called a battlnizer that summoned monsters he got to fight other monsters" said Rex as he pints to Gomora"

" Can you do that" asked Megan as the others wondered as well.

" Yep just never really needed to use it before but I keep it around just in case I do need to" says Rex as he walks over to the bag and pulls out the battlnizer before he puts it back and pulls out a tiny metal stick.

" There was this one bad Ultra named Belial who used a thing called a Gigaizer that was used to summon 100 monsters at once" says Rex as he clicks the stick and he turns into a staff with tiny monsters moving around in the little holes.

" 1st of all that thing that sounds awesome and 2nd a bad Ultra from the way you talked about them I thought all Ultras were good." Says Wally.

" Well no there were some Ultras that were very bad like Belial but there were more good Ultras than bad" says Rex as he clicks the Gigaizer again and it shrinks to a stick and he puts it back in the bag.

" Okay it's time for training" announces black canary as she and Martian Manhunter walk into the cave.

" Black canary! Uncle J'ohnn! " ( is that how you spell his name?) says Megan as she flys over and hugs her uncle.

" Hello M'gann I came to see if you were settling in alright" says Manhunter.

" I'm doing alright with the others Uncle J'ohn" says M'gann as she smiles.

Black Canary looks as Superboy is trying to walk away.

" Stick around class is in session" says Canary as she walks into the center of the room and the floor glows as into turns on training mode.

" I consider it an honor to be your teacher. I'll throw a lot at you everything I've learned from my own mentors. And my own bruises" said canary as she took off her jacket and grunted in a little pain as it shows her arm is wrapped up in bandages.

" What happened" asked Megan with concern laced in her voice.

" The job" says Canary as she throws her jacket aside.

" Now, combat is about controlling conflict putting the battle on your terms" says Canary as she looks at the team while Wally just eats a banana.

" You should always be acting, never reacting. I'll need a sparring partner" says Canary as Wally puts his hand up.

" Right here. Yeah!" He says as he walks over to her still eating his banana.

" After this ... swish. I'll show you my moves" says Wally as he throws his banana peel in the trash and tries flirting with her.

" Oh brother is there a woman in the world you won't hit on dude besides she's probably like 15 years older than you" says Rex as he tries not call her old.

" Thank you Rex" says Canary.

Wally turns around and looks at Rex and pulls his hand through his hair.

" Hey when you got it you got it" says Wally acting cool.

" Yeah well give me heads up when you actually find what it is" says Rex as the others laugh.

Wally turns around and gets into a stance as Canary smirks and throws a punch which he blocks but gets his legs knocked out from underneath him.

" Ooh hurts so good" groans Wally as a screen pops up behind him that's saying Kid Flash fail.

" Good block. But did anyone see what he did wrong?" Asks Canary helping him up.

" Ooh, ooh. He hit on teacher and got served?" Says robin as Wally goes " dude!" In embarrassment.

" He allowed you to dictate the terms of the battle" says Rex as he looks over at his brother who scoffs.

" Oh please, with my powers the battle is always on my terms. I'm a living weapon and this is a waste of my time." Says superboy as Canary turns around and looks at him. Rex just looks away and shakes his head.

" Oh brother" says Rex.

" Prove it." Says Canary as Superboy walks over to her with his arms crossed.

They stand in front of each other as they both get into a stance. Superboy throws the first punch and Canary grabs the arm and throws him across the room. Robin laughs at him until Rex elbows him in the gut shutting him up with a look of anger.

Superboy gets back up and growls in anger,

" You're angry. Good, but don't react. Channel that anger into-" is all she gets out as Superboy charges at her with a roar of rage. She jumps over his hit and knocks his feet out from under him.

Robin chuckles again but Rex just looks at her angry and clinches his hand you could hear how hard he was clinching his hand.

He walks over to her with anger written all of his face as he helps his brother up.

" First thing Canary you could've just done that without embarrassing him in front of the team. 2nd thing is let's see how strong you are facing against one of my rider forms." Says Rex as he's mad at her for embarrassing his brother.

" You guys had better take a close good watch because you're about to see a Den-o rider in action." Says Rex as he pulls out a winged belt. ( how would you describe the deno wing belt?)

" Training is mandatory and I'm sorry for embarrassing him but if he thought the situation through he wouldn't have been taken out that easy" says Canary as Rex's eyes widen and go back down as he shows anger on his face.

" Oh so now you're insulting my brother!? That's it Sieg lets go!" Says Rex as his eyes and hair turn white and a furry boa appears around his neck.

" Ok Rex-sama let's fight this battle together and show her our kingly strength" says Sieg as he has Rex pull out a pass and his belt makes its standby sound.

" Henshin!" Says Sieg as he puts the pass through the belts front and his armor pops into him changing him into den-o wing form.

" Rex calm down she didn't really mean it" says Megan as she tries to stop him.

" _Sorry Megan but I'm going to show her a true challenge"_ says Rex through his mind.

Canary gets herself into a stance as Sieg does his signature phrase.

" Advent to the very top" says Sieg as he raises his hand and points his fingers up.

He then puts one hand behind his back and makes a " come at me" gesture with his hands.

She charges at him and throws punches and kicks which he just dodges like their nothing until he grabs one of her legs and throws her aside. The team and Martian Manhunter look in amazement as Sieg takes on Canary without taking a hit from someone who could give Batman a challenge.

" Okay you want to go all out? Fine then" says Canary as she gets into another stance and changes at him again.

She jumps up and does a spinning kick but Sieg just grabs her foot and twists his writs and sends her spinning back onto the ground. Martian Manhunter goes over and helps her up.

Sieg transforms back to normal and goes back into Rex's mind. Canary walks back over to him.

" That's game" says Rex.

" What was that all about?" Asked Canary as Rex turns his head and gives a little smirk. Then Canary makes a sound like she knew why Rex had done that and gives a smirk of her own and the team looks confused.

" You weren't angry at me at all were you? You just wanted to show your brother an example of putting the battle on your terms didn't you?" Says Canary as Rex turns his head and gives a wink.

" I hope you were taking notes little brother because that's how you put the battle on your own terms." Says Rex as his brother looks at him with a little shock.

" How did you do that?! Canary can give Batman a run for his money and you took her on no problem" says Robin in real shock at what he saw as do the others.

" Well for one remember those people that I had the dnas of in me and the information of people and things that were downloaded into my mind." the others nod before he continued. " Well they also downloaded their fighting styles and how they fight and other stuff into me as well." Said Rex as they looked at him with even more shock.

" What did you expect they wanted me to destroy the league remember?" Says Rex as the others give a nod of remembering that.

" Thankfully whenever the guys at Cadmus did those simulated missions of where I had to kill a leaguer I always failed them" says Rex as the team and the 2 leaguers sigh in relief at that fact.

" Yeah well before they came in you were talking about those ultramans. Think you could change into one on the next mission?" Asked Wally.

" Maybe it depends on what happens on the next mission" Says Rex as a screen comes down in front of them and shows Batman.

" Batman to the cave. 5 hours ago, a new menace attacked green arrow and black canary." He says as another screen pops up showing a robot that looked like a tall man with orange hair and elf ears.

" The attacker was capable of studying, then duplicating the powers and abilities of its opponents. Arrow called in reinforcements, which nearly proved disastrous as our foe gained more and more power with each new combatant" He says as the screen shows the robot fighting superman, red tornado, and the flash.

" Whoa. One guy with the powers of the entire league? Said Wally shocked.

" So it's basically a robot version of me?" Asked Rex as Batman nodded.

" In the end, it took 8 leaguers 4 hours to defeat and dismantle the android." Said Batman.

" An android? Who built it' T.O. Morrow? Asked Robin.

" Good guess, Robin. But Red tornado doesn't think so." Said Batman as he said that Superboy looked down thinking.

" The technology bears the mark of Professor Ivo." Said Martian Manhunter.

" Ivo? But Ivo's dead." Said Aqualad.

" So we all thought or hoped." Said Black Canary.

" To make certain this threat is permanently neutralized we're sending 2 trucks carrying the Android's parts to 2 separate Star lab facilities in Boston and New York for immediate evaluation. Every precaution is being taken. Well have 4 additional decoy trucks to create confusion in case Ivo or anyone tries to recover the remains. You will split into undercover teams' to safeguard the 2 real trucks." Said Batman showing them the trucks route and where'd they'd start.

" Yes! Road trip" said Kid Flash pumped.

" So now we take out your trash" said Superboy a little angry.

" You had something better to do?" Asked Batman unaffected at all.

Rex comes from behind his brother and throws his arm around his neck.

" Come on little bro it may be fun" said Rex

" Fine" said Superboy.

" Coordinates received. On our way" said Aqualad getting the coordinates on a little pad thing. Then the team moves out.

" Since I have a feeling we'll be running into trouble I should change into something" said Rex as he pulled out doubles driver.

He pulls out 2 Gaia memories one black and one green and clicks them.

 **Cyclone! Joker!**

He then places them into the slots and separates the slots. Making a W shape on the belt.

Henshin _**Cyclone, Joker! (Technical guitar to orchestral hit)**_

He becomes Kamen rider double.

" Now just in case of something happening during this thing" says Rex as he pulls out a red and blue Gaia memory and clicks them.

 **Luna! Trigger!** They go as he takes out the cyclone and joker memory and puts the Luna and trigger memories in. ( wait can he automatically go into those forms or does he have to start with cyclone and joker form?)

 **Luna! Trigger! ( ominous music to rock guitar riffs)**

His left side turns blue and has a gun in his hand and his right side turns yellow.

" Now I'm ready" says Rex as he goes to get doubles motorcycle.

Superboy goes with them until Canary grabs his shoulder and he turns around.

" When your ready I'll be here" she says. Superboy just looks to the ground and leaves.

 **Litchfield County**

It shows six trucks beside a huge crater ( how did that get there anyway?) then it shows some of the teams loading the androids parts in red containers into 2 of the trucks. Along with them are Guards and members of the league. Red tornado, captain atom, green arrow, the flash, superman, Batman.

Superman looks over at some bushes and uses his x-ray vision to look at the team getting ready to go on their motorcycles.

Superboy looks over at him and smiles a little and gives a wave and superman waves back with a smile. Rex is beside Superboy still in his Luna/trigger form. He looks over at superman and waves to.

The drivers in the trucks start their engines as they get ready to go. The team puts their helmets on as they get ready to leave to.

" Stay safe" Superboy and Rex hear from superman as they smile again and move.

" star Boston is a go. Star manhattan is a go." Says two of the drivers as Batman throws his arm out and the drivers leave.

The team rides along the two real trucks as they leave for their destinations. The league gets ready to leave. Bateman stops superman when he tries to leave.

" We need to talk" says Batman.

 **On the highway**

Team 1 was Aqualad Kid Flash, and Miss Martian was on the way to Manhattan with one and Team 2 was Robin Superboy and Ultra (Double) and they were heading to New York with the other truck.

 **Over with Team 1**

" Are you guys sure Superboy is okay? I wasn't reading his mind I swear. But anger flowed off of him in waves. Unlike Ultra he hardly had any rage in him." said Miss Martian concerned about Superboy.

" Surfed that wave. SB just needs to chill. You on the other hand can stick as close as you want." said Kid Flash getting close to her and trying to flirt with her. Aqualad races close to Kid Flash and hits him upside the head.

" What was that for?" asked KF.

" Ultra asked me to do that because he's still connected. Also Miss Martian all Superboy needs is a quiet mission to help clear his head." said Aqualad as Miss Martian laughs why Aqualad hit KF while KF just grumbles a little.

 **Over with Team 2**

Robin comes over to Superboy to try and cheer him up.

" Hey if dislike to the opposite of like is aster the opposite of disaster? See where things go wrong they go right." Says Robin when Superboy looks over at him with his grumpy face.

" Clearly not feeling the aster. What's wrong?" asked Robin when Ultra answered for him.

" He's still thinking of Superman and he's worried he won't fully accept him as his son" said Ultra when Superboy looks at him with a face.

" What somebody had to say it. Besides I don't see what you have to worry about little bro. He's accepted me just fine." Said Ultra trying to reassure his brother that nothing was wrong.

" Yeah but he's hardly ever there when I need him." Said Superboy sadly.

" Hey bro he may not be there as much but he's there when you absolutely need him. He's your father, he's my father and he cares for us both. Never forget that." Said Ultra as he reassures his brother who gives him a smile before they hear something with their super hearing.

Behind them in a field of corn robot monkeys fly out making some kinda laughing sound as they flew to the truck the same thing happened at the truck team 1 was at.

" Ultra we have encountered what looks like robotic monkey attacking our truck." said Aqualad over the commlink.

" Same here Aqualad try and stop them. We can't let these parts fall into whoever controlling these monkeys." Says Ultra

Both teams fight the monkeys as they try and stop them from hurting the drivers and getting the parts of the android.

" I hate monkey" says Superboy jumping off his bike and onto the truck and starting to punch the monkeys.

" Was just about to ask him to turn on his weapons on his bike" said Robin as he activates his and it release a little drone that starts shooting the monkeys.

" I hope the other team is having as fun as we are" said Ultra sarcastically as he grabs the trigger magnum and begins shooting the monkeys with it and using luna's power to control the blasts at the monkeys.

 **Meanwhile back with team 1.**

Aqualad whips out his water bearers and turns them into whips and starts lashing at the monkeys to get them off the truck.

Miss Martian flys off of her motorcycle and starts using her powers to destroy the monkeys while Kid Flash jumps off of his motorcycle and starts running around the truck getting the monkeys off of it.

The monkeys start going at the driver and Miss Martian destroys them before they can hurt him. Then the monkeys jump on her making her use her shape shifting powers to grow more arms all over her body to throw them off. Kid Flash hops onto the truck to get at the monkeys as he sees multi armed Megan and screams then she screams and makes her arms go away. More and more monkeys came until they knocked the truck down and got the cargo.

 **Back with team 2.**

Ultra ( still in double luna/trigger form) is still shooting at the robot monkeys same as Robin and Superboy.

" Dang it's like we take down 1 then 7 more show up" said Ultra getting annoyed.

" Good then there's more to smash" yelled Superboy.

As they were talking one of the monkeys came from behind Superboy and gave him a great big flash burning his eyes. Then they knock him off the truck.

" Superboy/ Bro!" shouted Ultra and Robin. Then some came and destroyed Robin's motorcycle and they knocked the truck over.

" Oh no you don't" yelled Ultra as he took the trigger memory out of the driver and into the magnum.

 **Trigger! Maximum Drive!** was heard as he flipped the magnum into the maximum driver position.

" **Trigger Full Burst!"** said Ultra and what sounded like somebody saying it to.

Then he fired yellow and blue blasts that struck all the monkeys on the truck. But then some came behind him and blasted him off his bike and into the trees knocking him out of double form.

The monkeys grabbed the cargo and flew off with it. Superboy got up and saw the monkeys fly off and began jumping after them.

" I'm gonna probably feel that in the morning" said Ultra getting back up and walked over to Robin.

" Where's Superboy" asked Ultra looking at Robin.

" Gone! He went after the monkeys by himself." said Robin a little angry.

" Bro stop let us help!" said Ultra trying to get his brother to stop.

Superboy simply grabs the comm device from his ear and throws it away.

" Don't want it! Don't need it!" yelled a very angry Superboy as he continued after the monkey.

" I think he ditched his com" said Robin.

" Super! Now we can't track him" said Kid Flash.

" He's out of my telepathic range. If this Dr. Ivo, if he is alive seems to be two steps ahead of us. Maybe we should contact Red Tornado?" said Miss Martian.

" Red Tornado always tells us to handle things ourselves. The mission can still succeed if we find the separated parts before their reassembled" said Aqualad.

" Oh that's a great plan except for the part where we don't know where to look!" said Kid Flash.

" That's where your wrong KF. Time to show off my cyber skills." says Ultra as his fingers extend and hook into one of the destroyed monkeys.

" Wow what are you doing? How are you doing that?" asked Robin.

" Remember how on my power list how I had the powers of Red Tornado and a being called Brainiac?" said Ultra as Robin nodded.

" Well you know RT is a machine and Brainiac is also a machine making me part machine" said Ultra as Robin looked at him in surprise.

" Well being part robot let's me do things like hack into other machines and let me take them over" said Ultra as he was done hacking into the monkey.

" Now that is cool" said Robin as a holo-pad popped up on Ultra's arm.

" The parts had a GPS signal no wonder none of the other trucks were attacked. So if I can hack into the signal. Bingo there heading for ... Gotham City?" said Ultra surprised.

" That far south M'gann and I won't make it there anytime soon." said Aqualad.

" But me and Kid Flash should be able to." said Ultra.

" Okay let's go! Knowing Superboy we should meet him there." said Ultra as he sped for Gotham.

' Please hold on little brother I'm coming' thought Ultra.

Robin uses his little wrist computer and activates his motorcycle which speeds over to him.

" Definitely a disaster heavy on the dis." said Robin.

 **Meanwhile at Bibbo's Diner**

It shows Bruce Wayne and Clark Kent in a booth ordering food from Bibbo.

" Apple Pie" said Clark.

" The Devils food" said Bruce.

" Now something tells me that this isn't about dessert." said Clark.

" The boy needs you." said Bruce as Clark sighed.

" I know I know Bruce I'm trying to be there for him." said Clark.

" I know that but you have to try harder this boy needs his father." said Bruce.

" Believe me I will Bruce. But something tells me this is more than that." said Clark.

" It is I looked into his DNA and found something. He's part human." said Bruce shocking Clark.

" Who's the other donor" asked Clark.

" We'll tell this to the team after their mission" said Bruce as Bibbo brought them their food.

 **On a train passing close to Gotham**

It shows the two groups of monkeys carrying the parts into the train. A minute or two after then Superboy comes crashing through the roof and stands in front of Professor Ivo.

"Oh Hello" said Ivo

" Your Ivo? I'm whelmed" said Superboy.

" You're one to talk. Now since when does the big blue boy scout have a brat." said Ivo.

" He does now." said Superboy getting angry that he insulted his father.

" Yeah if you say so" said Ivo and his robot monkey go at superboy.

" Have you met my Mobile Optimal Neural Quotient Infiltrators? said Ivo as the monkeys are still attacking superboy until he smashed them all.

" Ah and after all the trouble to come up with an acronym for monkey." said Ivo as Superboy gets ready to charge at him.

 **Access: Captain Atom** said a robot voice as a energy blast hit SB sending him flying to the back.

" If professor Ivo's magnificent Monqi's don't float your boat. Then maybe my amazing amazo is better suited for you or better yet slay you." said Ivo as Amazo comes up from behind him.

" Give me your best shot" said Superboy

Two of Ivo's monqi's made their laughing sounds ( which by the way gave me a headache when I watched the show cause they were annoying)

" Oh please. My android has the strength of Superman" said Ivo as Superboy got angry again and charged at the android trying to hit it as he got a good punch at it's face until it grabbed his fist and crunched it before hitting him away.

" Oh sorry did that strike a nerve? Amazo strike a few more." Ordered Ivo. Amazo goes and strikes superboy some more.

 **Access: Black Canary** said Amazo as he strikes Superboy with black canary's canary cry.

Superboy covers his ears and is sent back.

 **Access: Flash** the android uses Flash's speed and strikes SB a lot before SB goes down.

" No wonder daddy keeps you hidden away. Your not doing justice to the old "S" shield are you? said Ivo getting SB angry again.

Superboy charges at Amazo.

 **Martian Manhunter** then Superboy's fist goes through the android.

Then Superboy gets struck through the back of the train car their in.

Superboy gets back up and charges at Amazo again.

 **Access: Superman** then the android grabs SB before he grabs him and punches him off the train and looks at his master.

" Finish him Priority Alpha" ordered Ivo as Amazo chases after Superboy.

Then Superboy is found flying through a school window.

 **Meanwhile on the road to Gotham**

It shows Robin in his costume on his motorcycle racing to Gotham and Kid Flash and Ultra come in also in their costumes.

" So you changed to huh? said Robin as Ultra just keeps his focus on the destination.

" Are you kidding? (Shivers) I feel naked in civvies" said Kid Flash.

" Less Talk More Tracking" ordered Ultra.

" They were heading through Gotham but now they veered. Wait, dude their at my school." said Robin as Ultra sped off ahead of them.

 **At Robin's school.** (what was it called).

It shows a picture of Dick holding a trophy before Superboy is sent crashing into it.

Amazo comes and picks him up sending him into lockers when one opens up showing Superman with hearts on it. Superboy growls and gets back up but the robot knocks him back down.

" That all you got robot" said Superboy before Amazo holds up one of it's arms and opens his hand.

 **Access: Captain Atom** then energy builds up in it's hand before blasting SB with it sending him flying into the gym.

" I don't usually attend these things in person but heh-heh this was too good to miss." said Ivo clapping as he watches his android come into the gym.

 **Access: Superman** then Amazo charges up his heat vision and shoots it at Superboy before a blur comes in and grabs him.

" Yoink!" said Ultra the said blur.

Then he brings him around to the side where Kid Flash comes in and hits Amazo and Robin gets it with his birdarangs.

" Next time when I say wait for backup WAIT FOR BACKUP!" shouted Ultra angry at his brother.

Then Ultra gets up and uses his super speed and slams into the android sending it through the wall.

" You messed with the wrong brother you pile of scrap metal" said Ultra charging up and electro blast.

" Hmm Amazo copy that one" said Ivo pointing at Ultra.

" Oh no if that thing get's your powers no one can stop it" said Robin worried now.

" I wouldn't worry about that dude" said Ultra as Amazo begins scanning.

 **Scanning target. Error unable to copy targets powers. Suggested course of action eliminate target. Access: Black Canary.** said Amazo as it unleashes a sonic scream.

" Oh please" **Mega Roar!** then an image of a giant version of himself appears behind him and he unleashes a powerful super scream. ( that one was for all you chaotic fans)

The two scream attacks clash and the waves send everyone flying off but Ultra's breaks through Amazo's and sends it flying again.

" How is this possible Amazo can copy anyone's powers" said Ivo shocked at what he was seeing.

" Because I adapted to your pathetic machine" said Ultra making Ivo angry.

" Well I see Amazo has finally met a challenge. You other guys are just pathetic copies of the originals" said Ivo as Superboy got up and got an idea in his head.

" So you keep saying. It makes me angry!" Says Superboy as he jumps over to where Ivo was sitting and smashes it.

" Wanna see me channel that anger!" Yells Superboy as KF and Robin look.

" Great he's going ballistic again." Said Kf.

" Maybe not" said Robin.

" Amazo protect your master. Priority alpha" said Ivo.

Amazo gets back up and rushes to his master.

 **Access: Captain Atom** then he blasts Superboy away from his master.

" Anyone wanna play keep away" said Robin as he kicks Ivo away.

" Ooh me me" said Kid Flash as he rushes over.

 **Access Superman** then Amazo stomps the ground sending a wave that trips Kid flash. Then he walks over and gives him a bear hug.

 **Martian Manhunter** then he turns himself intangible as he drops KF and a arrow flys through him and onto the floor as Robin sees it.

 **Superman** then he turns around and Ultra and Superboy knock it through the wall.

" Little bro let's finish it" said Ultra as he pulls out another rider belt ( Zeronos belt)

" Going to change Ultra" asked Superboy.

" No we are" said Ultra as he handed the belt over to Superboy who put it on his waist and throwing Robin and Kid Flash belts 2 (Robin the Odin belt and deck and for Kid Flash the mach belt.)

" What? I thought you were the only one who could use these things" said Superboy shocked at what his brother is doing the same for Kid Flash and Robin.

" Who told you that? Not me. Anyone I give permission can use my belts and other things." Said Ultra as the others just look plane stupid.

" What do I do?" they said.

" Bro you first slide that bar across and take out one of the cards. Robin you have to place the deck in the holder. KF you have to put this motorcycle into the belt." said Ultra as they did what he told them to do.

 **Altair Form** then Superboy was transformed into Kamen rider Zeronos. Robin did what he was told and he was changed into Kamen rider Odin.

 **Signal Bike! Rider Mach!** Then KF was transformed into Kamen rider mach.

" Whoa this is awesome!" said KF. The other 2 agreed with him.

" Wait what are you going to use bro?" said Superboy wondering what form his brother was going to change into.

" I'll use a Ultraman this time like I said I would" said Ultra as he pulled out some triangle thing ( Gaia's transformation thing)

" Now this is going to go to a whole other level of awesome" said KF.

 **Gaia!** then Ultra was surrounded by light and in his place stood Ultraman Gaia.

" Awesome!" was heard by them.

M'gann and Aqualad show up and look at them all.

" Good you both showed up here catch!" said Ultra as he threw Rider belts to them ( the ooo belt and nadeshikos belt)

" What are we supposed to do with them" asked Aqualad.

" Hold on ( punches Amazo who tried using flash's speed for a sneak attack) okay Aqualad use these ( throws him the Shauta medals) put those in it and then you have to grab the scanner on the belt and scan them. Miss Martian you have to flip the 4 switches." Explained Ultra.

Miss Martian did as she was told and flipped the 4 switches and she transformed into Kamen rider fourze.

Aqualad did as he was told and he scanned the 3 medals.

 **Shachi Unagi Tako! Sh-Sh-Shauta Sh-Sh-Shauta!**

Then there stood Kamen rider ooo Shauta combo.

" This will do nicely" said Aqualad as he used the whips on Amazo and threw him away.

As Amazo was getting up.

 **Rocket on! Rider rocket punch!**

Miss Martian activated Fourze's rocket switch and used it to punch Amazo in the face.

 **Access: Red Tornado** then he blew away Superboy/Zeronos and Kid Flash/ Mach.

" Here KF use this it should help" said Ultra as he threw the Deadheat shift car to KF.

" Deneb Koi" said Ultra as Deneb was brought into the battle and raced over to him.

" I'm here Ultra" said Deneb as Ultra got up.

" Not me you idiot ( then he hits Deneb over the head) go to him" said Ultra as Deneb did as he was told.

" Whoops almost forgot to change" said KF as he took the Mach signal bike out and put the deadheat shift car in.

 **Signal Bike Shift Car! Rider Deadheat!**

Then KF was changed into Deadheat form and takes on Amazo along with Robin who kept dodging Amazo's attacks.

" Time to join the game" said Robin getting tired of distracting Amazo.

" Hey do the cards go into this staff thing" asked Robin gesturing his staff as Ultra nodded.

Then Robin pulled out 2 of Odins cards before putting them through the staff.

 **Sword vent! Shield vent!**

Odins sword and shield were shot out of one of the glass windows and flew to his arms and he started attacking Amazo.

" Okay bro pull the switch back and flip the card over to the other side to change forms" said Ultra as Superboy did what he was told.

 **Vega form!**

Zeronos' armor flew off and Deneb flew into it and changed into the vega form armor.

" Let me say this to start the face on my chest is nothing more than a decoration" said Deneb as he took over.

" _seriously this guy actually does this and why can't I move!?"_ Said Superboy freaking out.

" He takes over when in that form. Just tell him what to do bro" said Ultra using his Martian powers and turned intangible letting Amazo fly through him.

" Hmm I was hoping to use these in a later experiment but it looks like they'll be needed now" said Ivo pulling out some sort of box as he then threw it at Amazo.

The box exploded and tiny object flew around Amazo covering its whole body.

" Nanobots" shouted Ultra.

Amazo started glowing before it started growing to giant size.

" Oh great now he's gigantic! What do we do know" asked KF/Mach

" What we always do work as a team" said Ultra as he opened up a little hole and stuck his hand through pulling out a bag.

" How do you expect us to fight that it's huge we need one of those robot things like how you fought Mammoth" said Robin/Odin.

" With this ( gestures to the bag) now Ultramen can grow on their own but with this you will grow and help me fight him" said Ultra as the others look in shock.

Ultra reaches in and pulls out a grey hexagon and it levitates over top of the team.

" Time for some magic and before you say anything KF magic is real" said Ultra

" Come mugician I summon you to help me and my friends" said Ultra as a ghost like figure comes out of him and flys into the Object.

 **Fortissimo! Supersize my friends!** Said ultra as the object starts spinning and makes a tune before a yellow beam flys out of it and hits the team making them grow. Then Ultra glows and he grows with them.

" What do we do now" said Miss Martian/fourze

" What do you think we attack" said Deneb.

" _yeah what he said"_ said Superboy.

Then they charge at the robot who starts using the leagues powers without saying anything and knocks them back.

" Okay I've had enough of tinman" said Ultra as he got up and summoned a ball of energy in his hands and raises it above his head and changes into Ultraman Gaias other form.

" Now let's finish this" said Ultra as the others got ready.

 **Full charge!**

 **Final vent!**

 **Scanning Charge!**

 **Rocket! Drill! Limit Break!**

 **Hissatsu! Full throttle! Deadheat!**

 **Photon Stream!**

All the riders went first with Deneb/Superboy leading with a slash, then Robin/ Odin came flying by on goldphoenix, then Aqualad/OOO hit Amazo with Octo Banish, then Miss Martian then with a rider rocket drill kick, then Kid Flash struck it with his rider kick, then Ultra finally finished it with Gaia Supreme's Photon Stream which finally destroyed it.

Ultra then shrunk back down and layed down for a minute or 2.

" That took way longer than I thought it would take" said Ultra as the Mugic finally wore off on the team and they changed back to normal.

" Hey where's Ivo" said Kid Flash.

" A problem for another day" said Ultra.

" I guess we won't have to worry about dealing with another Amazo anytime soon" said Robin.

" Yes because of 2 reasons: our friend here and the powers of heroes that we can use" said Aqualad.

" Lets go home" said Ultra.

 **Back at the cave.**

We see the team standing in front of Superman, Batman, Martian Manhunter, Black Canary, Green Arrow and Red Tornado.

" The Amazo android was destroyed and annhilated after we combined our attacks and stopped it. I'm sorry we couldn't get the pieces back to the STAR labs for it to be scanned. But Ivo escaped and since he made the tech he's arguably more dangerous than the android." said Aqualad.

" Capturing the professor will be a league priority" said Canary.

" But we understand your mission encountered other complications" said Martian Manhunter as the team looked at Superboy.

" Complications come with the job. Your ability to handle them has impressed the league" said Batman.

" The whole league" said Superboy as Superman walked over.

" Yes the whole league and I'm sorry but as you clearly know us Kryptonions have hard heads." Said Superman as Superboy laughed.

" Look Superboy I'm sorry for not being there when you needed but I promise I will make it right son." Said Superman as he pulled Superboy into a hug which Superboy returned with a smile.

" Well we can still have it scanned. Just not its parts but I think this should be better." said Ultra as he walked over to the computer and turned one of his fingers into a Flash drive and plugged into the computer.

" Are those the schematics of the android" said Batman.

" Yes when we were fighting it I looked into Ivo's mind and got the schematics and blueprints for the android. If he ever makes another we'll be ready for it." Said Ultra.

" Now there's something I should tell you and you all will be in for a shock." Said Ultra as he typed on the computer and showed 2 DNA strands.

" See these strands of DNA these are Superboy's DNA strands and it shows that one is kryptonian and the other is human" said Ultra shocking everyone in the room.

" This is why you probably will never have full kryptonian powers brother." Said Ultra as Superboy looked down.

" I'm part human" said Superboy.

" Who was the donor of the human blood" asked Aqualad.

" You all are in for a shock he's a certain chairman of the board for Project Cadmus Lex Luthor also known as a member of the "light" a group of super villains who want to change the earth into their own image." showing Lex luthors face shocking everyone down to the core.

" Now brother don't let this affect who you are. He may have given you DNA but he is not your family. We are" said Ultra gesturing to everyone in the room.

" That's right your my son Superboy now and forever and nothing will change that" said Superman as Superboy looked up and shed a single tear.

" Yes because that's who we are. We are family and we work together because there are some threats no single person can take on" said Batman.

" That's right" agreed Ultra.

" I'm ready" said Superboy as he walked over to black canary.

" Good because I'm here" said Canary.

" So am I" said Ultra and Superman.

" Hey brother I think I've finally found a name for you. What do you think of Conner Kent?" Said Ultra.

Superboy just looks up and smiles with a nod.

" Good now lets -" said Ultra as he was interrupted by a sound on the computer.

" What now" said Ultra as he looked and it showed a third DNA signature in Conners body.

" Well what do you know. Cadmus added the DNAs of all the guys I had into you but a mellowed versions." Said Ultra looked in with surprise as so the others.

" What does that mean for me" asked Conner.

" Well it means that you have more powers you just need training to activate them and I'll be that person helping you." said Ultra.

" Now that that's all done I say it's time to go to sleep." Said Ultra as kid Flash just yawned.

" He's right tomorrow is another day" said Batman as everyone got ready to leave.

" Batman wait can I talk to you and the other leaguers in private for a minute" asked Ultra the leaguers stayed to listen. Ultra pulled out a flash drive from his pocket.

" What's this" asked Batman.

" A list of every single thing that I can do." Said Ultra as the others looked shocked.

" Why did you make this" asked Superman.

" Because of Amazo it got me thinking. What if the people at Cadmus actually did put something in my head to make me controllable." Said Ultra.

" That scares me knowing I could suddenly turn on my brother and my family with just a key word or phrase" said Ultra.

" That's why I want you to have this in case they actually do that" said Ultra as he walked away.

Batman looks down at the Flash drive and crushes it in his hand.

" Before you ask it's because I trust him and to prove that he will not and can not betray us I want him to be the first that you mind scan tomorrow J'ohn" said Batman as he walked over to the Zeta transporter and Manhunter nods.

 **Major shocker Batman actually trusting someone! The team can now use Ultra's rider Ultraman and sentai forms now. But what will they find in Ultras mind will they find look into his mind. What will happen with Superboy now that he knows he has more powers? Tune in next time to find out dudes and dudettes. Spike out peace!**


	6. Infiltrator and Secrets revealed

**What's up spike fans spike here for the next chapter. By the way I've decided that Miss Martian and Artemis would share Rex. Also I've got an idea for an oc kamen rider and sentai team. Rex would become Kamen rider justice and the team would become a sentai i call Hero Sentai Justiceranger tell me what you think dudes.**

 **AT MOUNT JUSTICE**

" Hello Megan! We should come out here more often" said Megan in her bathing suit.

The team decided to have a little fun and relax on the beach.

M'gann came out in a yellow bikini Kaldur, Dick, Rex and Conner came out in their swimming trunks.

" First a moment of silence for out missing comrade" said Robin talking about Wally who was in school.

" Poor Wally" said M'gann as Rex came up and put his arm around her shoulder.

" Relax Megan so what if he misses out it just means his loss and our gain" said Rex as Megan started to blush.

" Before we have fun I'd just like to thank you all for helping Martian Manhunter with helping me and Conner last night" said Rex as Conner nodded.

" Yeah who knew I had that red sun code in my head and I'm glad it's gone. No one controls this guy but me or on occasion one of the imagins" said Conner remembering the fight with Amazo where deneb took control of him.

" How are you used to that bro" asked Conner.

" I guess I just am little brother" said Rex.

" Now last one in is Killer Croc bait" shouted Robin as they said he cheated.

The day went down as a really good time for the team while Wally was stuck at school. They played, they surfed, they barbecued hot-dogs.

 **Later inside the cave.**

 **Recognized Kid Flash B04**

Wally came through with a lot of beach gear and in his swimming trunks.

" The Wall-man has arrived! Let's get this party started!" shouted Wally as he came in and tripped himself dropping his stuff and his beach ball bounced past the team and Batman Red Tornado and Green Arrow. Then they all parted ways showing a girl archer ( I suck at descriptions look up Artemis sorry)

" Wall-man huh? Love the costume. What exactly are your powers?" joked the girl as Miss Martian and Ultra chuckled a little.

" Who are you" said Wally

" This is Artemis our new teammate" said Rex.

" Well I'm Kid Flash and I've never heard of you" said Wally.

" She's my new protégé" said Arrow.

" What happened to your old one" asked Wally.

 **Recognized: Speedy B06**

Then a tall boy came in with a costume that looked similar to Green Arrow's.

" For starters he doesn't go by Speedy call me Red Arrow." said the newly named Red Arrow.

" Roy you look" said Arrow shocked to see his former sidekick.

" Replaceable" said Red Arrow.

" It's not like that you told me you were going solo" defended Green Arrow.

" Why waste time finding a sub? Can she even use that bow" said Red Arrow.

" Yes she can jerk. I don't know who you think you are but if you think you can come in here and insult my teammates you got another thing coming Mr. Hair gel." said Ultra defending Artemis who blushed and Miss Martian smiled seeing it.

" Who am I? The question I should be asking who is she?" said Red Arrow.

" Her name is Artemis Crock daughter of Paula Brooks aka the former Huntress and Crusher Crock aka Sportsmaster and younger sister to the assassin Cheshire." said Ultra shocking everyone except Batman ( probably was but he didn't show it)

" How did you know that" asked Artemis.

" When you saved Wally during the Amazo incident I watched over you for a while to see who you were and before you ask I gave you every chance for privacy. I'm not a pervert and wouldn't treat a woman any different" said Ultra who pulled out a rose and gave it to her who blushed and Miss Martian looked and had a smile on her face.

" So you would defend the daughter of a criminal" said Red Arrow who pulled out a arrow and pointed it at his face.

" Oh please" said Ultra as he made a fist and 3 shiny metal claws came out of his knuckle and slashed the arrow into pieces then he sniffed Red Arrow. ( Wolverine powers dudes)

" You don't scare me besides she chose to be a hero and not like her father. If you can even that man that and she is here to stay no matter what you people say or think. I accepted M'gann's true white Martian form as did the team so this is no different." continued Ultra making Artemis smile because he is defending her.

" Now Mr. Wears too much hair gel why are you here?" asked Ultra making the team and Artemis chuckle.

" A doctor named Serling Roquette" said Red Arrow as Robin pulled up a holo image that had information about her.

" Nano-robotics genius and Claytonias expert at Royal University in Star City, disappeared two weeks ago." said Robin.

" Abducted two weeks ago by the league of shadows" said Red Arrow.

" Whoa, you want us to rescue her from the shadows" said Robin.

" Dude Hardcore" said Kid Flash as he and Robin fist-bumped.

" I already saved her" said Red Arrow as he walked to the holo-screens." Only one problem, the shadows have already coerced her into creating a weapon. Doc calls it the Fog, comprised of millions of microscopic robots. Nano-tech infiltrators, capable of disintegrating anything in its path, concrete, steel, flesh, bone. But its' true purpose isn't mere destruction, it's theft. The infiltrators eat and store raw data from any computer system and deliver the stolen intel to the shadows. Providing them with access to weapons, strategic defense, and cutting edge science and tech."

" Perfect for extortion, manipulation... Yeah sounds like the shadows alright" Artemis said as she rolled her eyes.

" Yeah like you know anything about the shadows." said Wally as he got a smirk from her and more chuckling from Ultra and Miss Martian. "Who are you" he shouted.

" Roquette is working on a virus to make the fog useless." said Red Arrow.

" But if she's doing that" said Robin.

" Then that makes her a target for the shadows" finished Ultra.

" Exactly. Right now she's off the grid. I stashed her at the local high school's computer lab" said Red Arrow as Ultra puts his hand on his face cause of how stupid that was.

" You left her alone!? You idiot she could be killed right now!" shouted Ultra making Red Arrow angry.

" She safe for now" said Red Arrow.

" How do you know that? Are you monitoring her? Do you have cameras watching her?" asked Ultra.

" Well no." said Red Arrow.

" Of all the idiotic things someone can do. Now we have to race over there and make sure she's actually safe. No thanks to you dead arrow." said Ultra as Red Arrow pulled out another arrow as he backed away.

" Give me a reason." said Red Arrow as he pulled back the arrow.

" You don't have the guts cupid." said Ultra as Artemis and M'gann chuckled as did the other members of the team and Green Arrow a little. Then he clinched a fist as he began muscling up before Green Arrow came over and lowered Red's arrow.

" This is getting us nowhere. Roy let's go and make sure she stays safe." said Green Arrow.

Then Red Arrow put his arrow back in its quiver and looked at Green Arrow.

" You and me?" Don't you wanna take your new protégé" said Red looking at Artemis.

" You brought this to the team so that makes it our mission, hers' too." said Ultra.

" Then my job's done." said Red as he walked back to the transporter.

 **Recognized Speedy B06**

That's Red Arrow Update" said Red as he left.

" Computer restrict all access to Red Arrow from the cave and all Justice league system" said Ultra as Robin Kid Flash and Aqualad look at him in shock.

" What are you doing he's our friend" said Kid Flash as the other 2 agreed with him.

" I'm not going to let some hot head archer come in and insult members of my team and I don't trust him. Don't like it Baywatch? Then deal with it." said Ultra as he went to an open space and pulled out a red shuriken and a sword.

 **Aka Ninja Shuriken** the sword said as he put it in it and pressed a button.

 **The Henge nin nin nin ni-ni-nin** was heard as he placed his thumb on the shuriken.

 **Shuriken Henge** said Ultra as he spun the shuriken and he was surrounded by a red light.

 **Aka Ja Ninja!** as a red shuriken flew by him and landed on him changing him into the Red ninninger.

"The wild brilliance AkaNinger" said Ultra as he did Aka ninjas signature pose surprising Artemis.

" Is it always like this" asked Artemis to Miss Martian.

" Pretty much." answered M'gann.

" Okay little bro you to." said Ultra as he threw a gold shuriken and a thing that resembled a cheeseburger.

" Just put the shuriken into it and yes I know it looks like a cheeseburger but just go with it." said Ultra.

Conner did what he was told.

 **Star Ninja Shuriken** was heard as he put the shuriken on it.

was heard followed by a country music tune.

" **Shuriken Change"** said Conner spinning the shuriken.

 **Starninger! WoW!** was heard as a golden shuriken flew onto superboy changing him into Starninger.

" The shining star! Starninger" said Superboy as he did Starninger's signature pose.

" Yeah instead of hiding, we're gonna run wild" said Ultra.

" Yeah now we're Shinobi, and we're gonna party all night!" said Superboy as he played a cord on Starningers guitar weapon.

" **Shuriken Sentai Ninninger!"** said the two transformed heroes as they struck a pose amazing everyone in the room.

" Will we get to do something like that" asked Artemis.

" If we're lucky yeah" said Miss Martian.

" If you don't mind me asking why did you choose that form" asked Aqualad.

" Easy ninjas for ninjas on account that the shadows are like ninjas" said Ultra " Now let's go and protect the Doc" said Ultra.

Then everyone went and left with Wally coming behind the group and is glaring at Artemis.

 **Now at Happy Harbor**

"Are you sure this team of yours is any good? Why couldn't I get the Justice League" asked Dr. Roquette as the team stood around in the room.

" I reassure you madam you are going to survive this night believe me" said Ultra.

" Okay M'gann hook everyone up." said Ultra as Miss Martian linked everyone up.

" _Everyone online"_ asked Miss Martian.

" _Ugh, this is weird"_ said Artemis not used to it.

" _You get used to it._ " said Ultra.

" _And distracting, coding and distributing an algorithm virus on a kiddy computer with less RAM than a wristwatch is heard enough, now I have to hear teen talk in my head?"_ The doctor complained as she held her head in her hands.

" _Lady do you always complain when someone tries to help you"_ asked Kid Flash.

" _Pot, Kettle, have you met"_ said Artemis as she makes Ultra and Miss Martian laugh again.

" _Hey I don't need this kind of attitude coming from the person who drove Red Arrow off the team"_ said Kid Flash.

" _That was so not my fault"_ said Artemis.

" _Fate of the world at stake"_ complained the Doctor.

" _She started it"_ whined Kid Flash as he turned and crossed his arms with a huff.

" _Enough. Artemis I want you to go and patrol the perimeter with Miss Martian and Superboy"_ said Ultra as the said people went and left the room.

 _" You might wanna cut her some slack dude. It was her arrow that saved you from Amazo"_ said Robin as he remembered the Amazo incident.

 _" No! That was Speedys' arrow! I mean Red arrow's right?."_ said KF.

 _" Not exactly"_ corrected Robin.

" _Well I'm not giving her the satisfaction"_ said KF.

" _You know I can still hear you"_ said Artemis as she was still linked.

Kid Flash gripped his head and grunted with annoyance and Robin smiled at his misfortune.

" _I couldn't get the league"_ complained the doctor.

" _This virus won't do us any good if we can't find the weapon, can you track it"_ asked Ultra.

" _My utility fog is not a weapon. It's science, brilliant science and of course I can track it, but I'd have to go online. Might as well rent a billboard with this address with assassinate me written in neon"_ said the Doctor.

" _We will protect you. You have my word"_ said Ultra reassuring her as she activate the tracker.

" _Tracking the fog now"_ she said as the computer found the fogs location. " _It seems to be in Philadelphia at the moment"_

 _" And on the move it seems"_ Ultra added as he pulled up a holo-screen to see if any private planes had stopped there but got nothing. " We should send a team over there to follow it and run interference just incase its next stop is populated."

" _Hmmm that boy"_ Artemis said over the link and Ultra knew she wasn't talking about Superboy.

" _Artemis we can still hear you. Get focused, business before pleasure"_ said Ultra as Artemis blushed forgetting she was linked and she heard talking about him. Superboy saw this and chuckled.

" _Miss Martian, Doctor Roquette has located the fog, reconfigure the bio-ship so that Robin and Superboy may pursue it_." said Ultra as he knew with starningers power Superboy should stand a chance against it along with Robins hacking skills could help download the virus into the Micro-bots.

" Well, this looks like my stop guys. Try not to say anything more embarrassing things KF" said Robin as he hopped out the window laughing as he did.

" Dude!" said KF as he huffed and crossed his arms " I don't see why I couldn't go too" He muttered as he glared at the floor.

" Because I said so now shut it and guard the door" ordered Ultra as KF got up and did so.

" Now Aqualad get ready someone's coming" said Ultra as Aqualad grabbed his water bearers.

" Are you sure my friend" asked Aqualad.

" I can sense her through my abilities she just arrived" said Ultra as he sat down Indian style on the floor.

" What are you doing" asked the Doctor.

" Meditating it helps clear the mind and keep on task." said Ultra before he grabbed 3 shuriken and threw them to intercept the coming other 3 that were aimed at the doctors back.

" So I was right you did come Cheshire" said Ultra seeing the cat masked ninja come from the shadows.

" Doctor get down" ordered Aqualad as he dodged more of her shuriken until some got at his arm.

" Oh that must've hurt" said Cheshire as she pulled out a Katana.

" Atlantian skin is quite dense" said Aqualad as he brushed the shuriken off of his arm and pulled out his weapons.

" _Kid, Artemis M'gann we're under attack in the computer lab. It's Cheshire."_ said Ultra as he pulled out his sword.

" Oh I didn't come alone heroes" said Cheshire as the windows busted open and a tornado came into the room until it formed Air Elementor who brought in his other elementor friends Fire, Water, Earth and Metal elementors. ( Yes Max Steel fans it's the Elementors and you're in for a surprise")

" Elementors we meet again" said Ultra as he got into a stance ready to defend himself.

" Yes Ultra we do and we're ready to strike you down for killing our glorious leader Makino Ultra-link half breed scumbag" said Metal E. as he changed his arms into swords and charging at Ultra who used Akaninger's skills to dodge and attack Metal E. on the orb on his head sending him crashing into the other elementors.

" I killed him because I was freeing you and the other ultralinks so you could be free Metal. Why are you elementors attacking me" said Ultra as the Elementors got back up.

" Because I was a great general and now that the other Ultralinks have made peace with the human scum in our dimension I now have nothing! Nothing because of you and that insufferable Max Steel! Now I will restore our honor by killing you and then Max Steel. Get him!" ordered Metal as the Elementors got up and charged at Ultra.

" Well looks like you have your hands full heroes. Now it's time I disappear like the Cheshire cat." said Cheshire as she leaped out the window as the rest of the team came in.

" Artemis go after her with Miss Martian we can hold these guys off." ordered Ultra as the two heroines went after the assassin.

" Kid get the doctor to safety we have to relocate to another location. I just heard from robin and Superboy they were too late. The target was a star labs facility they rescued the people but all the tech was gone" said Ultra as KF picked the doctor up bridal style and got her out of there.

" Are you certain we can handle these monsters by ourselves" asked Aqualad.

" Yes we have to aim for the orbs on there heads. We also have to stop them before they combine" said Ultra as he used his sword and sent a slash wave that sent the Elementors back.

" Too late you abomination! brothers unite!" said Metal E. as they combined into Mega Elementor.

" So do you/ think you can/ still take/ us on/ you scumbag" said Mega Elementor as he swapped from Fire to Metal.

" Oh yes" said Ultra as a red flash appears on his arm and shows the chozetsu shobu changer.

" **So boy are you ready to run wild all of these guys"** was heard as a man's voice was heard coming from the changer.

" Yeah old man let's run wild! **Chozetsu Henge!"** said Ultra as he spun the shuriken on the changer.

 **Chozetsu Ninja!"** was heard as a flood of red light came into the room and in Ultra's place stood Akaninger Chozetsu mode.

" Let's run wild Chozetsu style" said Ultra as a red aura wrapped around him and he moved very fast and now stood infront of Mega Elementor and punched him in the gut sending him outside.

" I hope the others are having as much fun as we are" said Aqualad sarcastically as he followed his leader.

" Robin Superboy how is it going on your end" said Aqualad contacting the two.

" Can't talk now we're tracking the fog and it's heading for Wayne tower" said Robin.

" Robin you can't let them get that tech you know what would happen if they do" said Ultra as he joined in for a second.

" Yeah we have our eyes on it's controller it's professor Ojo" said Robin.

" Alright I'm sending you the virus now. I finished it using my CPU" said Ultra reminding them that he's part machine.

" Got it we'll get over there to help you after we finish with Mr. Big red eye" said Superboy.

" Ok. Hey Aqualad?" said Ultra getting Aqualad's attention as Mega Elementor stood infront of them roaring.

" Yes" replied Aqualad.

" Do you think Miss M and Artemis are having as much fun as we are" asked Ultra.

" I hope so" said Aqualad.

" This is Miss Martian to Ultra. Cheshire has gotten away but we have a new object for the trophy room" said Miss M.

" Good now you two get over here we could use your help" said Aqualad dodging a fire ball.

" Gotcha moving now" said Miss Martian.

" Okay big guy where were we" said Ultra as he charged at the behemoth that just roared. Then while Ultra was running at him blaster shots came out of nowhere in between them revealing Sportsmaster.

" What are you doing human we can handle this" said Metal as he took over.

" Yeah so take a hike" said Fire.

" Whatever I'm staying and helping whether you like it or not" said Sportsmaster as he pulled out a blade.

" Do what you like but the red one is ours" said Air as he took over.

" Let's crush him!" said Earth as he took over and the 2 villains charged.

Aqualad took on sportsmaster while Ultra held off Mega Elementor.

" How did you get here Elementor. Same with eighteight how'd you possibly get here to this dimension." asked Ultra as he and mega elementor clashed blades.

" Well after you arrived in my dimension 3 years ago when you left there the great villain of your precious riders Shocker came there and asked me a place in his great and mighty empire the same as the alien eighteight. Of course we accepted so we can have our revenge on you" said Metal as he took over.

" You all are fools! You can't trust him he'll destroy you after you have served your purpose" said Ultra as he pushed back.

" Of course we couldn't trust him so we combined our powers with your precious heroes to unite and destroy him along with all of his followers. Then we used his technology to cross into this dimension" said Metal.

As the two clashed Aqualad was fairing very well against sportsmaster.

" Your pretty good Atlantian but you can't last forever. So why don't you just stop fighting and accept the inevitable." said Sportsmaster as he shot blast after blast at him.

" I don't care what you say villain but I'm not trying to fight" said Aqualad as the Bio-ship showed up and dropped Robin and Superboy who was still in his Starninger form and Artemis and Miss Martian showed up as well.

" I'm just waiting for back up" finished Aqualad as the team attacked.

" 5 against 1 that doesn't seem fair so I'm out of here." said Sportsmaster as he threw down an explosive device and the area was covered in smoke.

" Elementor let's get out of here" said Sportsmaster.

" What!? I'm not leaving until I destroy this scumbag." said Water as he took over.

" Leave him for later now move" ordered Sportsmaster as Mega Elementor agreed and the two fled into the forest.

" What? Oh no you don't" said Ultra as he took off after them.

" Ultra wait!" said Aqualad as he and the rest of the team took off after their leader.

 **In the forest**

" Where did you go you changing behemoth" said Ultra as he kept looking for the two villains.

Then a volley of blast and fire balls hit him and he demorphed as he landed on the side of a tree and saw the two villains moving towards him.

" You shouldn't have followed us kid now it's going to be your last mistake" said Sportsmaster.

" Now it's time to destroy you abomination!" said Metal.

Then Mega elementor pulled back 1 of his arms and turned it into a hammer. As he did this the team got there and saw as their leader was about to be killed.

" NO!" shouted Artemis Miss Martian and Superboy as they and the others charged before a net was shot at them trapping them and demorphing Superboy. The launcher of said net revealed herself as eighteight.

" Hello there kiddies now why don't you stick around and watch the show." said EightEight.

The team tried as they might to break the net but nothing worked they could only watch as their leader was about to die they closed their eyes with tears as they didn't want to see it happen.

" Finally after all these years we'll have our revenge" said the Elementors.

" Finally we'll get rid of you and the light will rule all" said Sportsmaster as he was watching behind Mega Elementor.

" Yes the light so your a member" said Ultra.

" Yes along with Lex Luthor, Vandal Savage, Queen Bee, Ocean-Master, Ra's Al Ghul, the Brain and Black Manta. Oh and here's a shocker for you. Artemis isn't the only one who is related to a villain. Aqualad is Black Manta's son" said Sportsmaster as he started laughing evilly.

" Why tell me this" asked Ultra.

" What's the point? You'll all die anyway so what's the point of keeping anything away. Now Elementor finish him and you'll complete our deal and the Light will send you and Eighteight home to your dimensions." said Sportsmaster.

" Oh yes about that deal" said Air as he took over and hit Sportsmaster with his hammer arm and Eighteight wrapped him in one of her nets.

" What are you doing?! What about our deal? Without us you'll never see your homes again" said Sportsmaster as Mega Elementor and Eighteight looked at each other before laughing.

" Did you really think you were our only way home" asked EightEight as she continued to laugh before Ultra got up as he was healed.

" How did you really think we got here in the first place" asked Mega Elementor as all of the elementors changed around laughing.

" Shocker's technology" said Sportsmaster.

" But how do you think they got it." asked Ultra as Sportsmasters eyes widened as he realized it.

" You it was because of you!" said Sportsmaster furious as he was tricked.

" Yes I helped them destroy shocker and all of his minions while I gained many friends, powers, and allies." said Ultra as he walked up to the hanging villain.

" It was because of me that he and Max Steel destroyed Makino and Ultra here absorbed our former leader into him. Giving him Makino's powers" said Metal elementor as he took over.

" Why would you betray your own leader" asked Aqualad finally finding his voice.

" He wasn't a leader. He was a Tyrant." said Water as he took over.

" But why?" asked Miss Martian

" Because no matter what any of us did it was never enough for him and we were tired of destroying planet after planet for that jerk" said Earth as he took over.

" When I used my dimension traveling powers to crossover into their world I gave them the respect they demanded for so long." said Ultra as he now stood below Sportsmaster.

" What are you gonna do? Kill me I know you hero types. You ain't got the guts to do it" said Sportsmaster.

" You're right I'm not gonna kill you but I'm going to get information out of you" said Ultra as he floated up until he was face to mask with him.

" You think you can break me? Try your best kid" said Sportsmaster.

" My dear assassin who said anything about you talking" said Ultra as Mega Elementor smiled and so did Eighteight but you couldn't see i because of her mask then Mega Elementor placed the team in a soundproof bubble and got in front of them so they couldn't see what their leader was about to do.

Then Ultra's eyes glowed a shining gold as he activated his psychic powers and entered Sportsmasters' mind as Sportmaster started screaming as his mind was being attacked.

" Oh yes now I know everything about the light and their plans" said Ultra as he stopped as he got everything from Sportsmaster who was groaning with pain.

" Now I can't have you going to your leaders and telling them everything" said Ultra as he for some reason released Sportsmaster from his net.

" What are you gonna do now? Actually kill me" panted Sportsmaster as he got up.

" Why I'm gonna do something worse than that my masked friend. I'm going to erase all of your memories and experience of this little get together. said Ultra as his eyes glowed golden and sportsmaster screamed as he held his head before he fell unconscious.

" Okay Elementor you can free them now" said Ultra as Elementor released his bubble and freed them from EightEight's net.

" What happened and why did you have him do that" asked Superboy.

" Because I didn't want you all to watch as I did what I did with Sportsmaster" said Ultra.

" What did you do with him" asked Aqualad.

" I erased his memories and experience of all of this." Said Ultra as the others looked shocked except mega elementor and eighteight.

" Because this way he won't remember any of this so he won't alert the light of us." Said Ultra making the other sigh in relief for his reason.

" Now how's about we go back to the cave so we can all talk about this" said Ultra as the others agreed and went to the Bio-ship to go back to the cave.

 **Back at the cave**

We see the league standing in front of the now separated elementors and eighteight along with the team.

" So can you explain how exactly you came into contact with these beings" asked Batman.

" Yes you see exactly 3 years ago when I was still in the process of being "trained" I activated one of my many powers. The power to cross to other dimensions where I first landed on the universe with a hero named Ben 10 who had a weapon called the omnitrix that allowed him to change into different species of aliens but when unlocked it would have him access to millions of different aliens." Said Ultra as the league and team was shocked to hear of a hero who could do that.

" Also there I learned I had the power to absorb others into my being and get their powers all their memories. But I've changed since then and I've decided to never use that power again." Said Ultra reassuring the league and the team that he wasn't going to do that.

" And it was on that dimension that I met and befriended eighteight here. I saved her little sister ninenine from one of the enemies of Ben 10 and we've been friends ever since and she's been my little secret ear for information when needed." Said Ultra as he told how he met eighteight.

" Okay but how did you meet these guys" asked Kid flash asking about the elementors.

" Well it was during when I kept traveling across dimension after dimension to try and get back here. I met these guys but at first we were great enemies" said Ultra as Metal elementor joined in the conversation.

" Yes we were and you were a great rival my friend" said Metal as the other elementors gave their agreements.

" Yeah but that was until I saved these guys and helped patch them up and they've been my allies ever since. They helped me and their former nemesis Max Steel. He was a half alien half human hybrid also known as Max McRath his father came from a planet called Takion until he and steel went to earth after Makino their former leader destroyed and the rest is self explanatory" said Ultra.

" Yeah he showed us greater respect than Makino ever did and so we became great friends he even gave us our own names" said Air Elementor.

" He's named me Cyclone, Earth became Tremor, Fire became Inferno, Water became Tsunami and he named metal Razor" said the newly named Cyclone.

" So that's how I met these guys and on a side note you guys remember that staff I showed you that I shrunk down to look like pen" asked Ultra pulling out said staff.

" Turns out its a device that can summon monsters and creatures just like that little thing in my bag. Here let me show you one of them and relax its a little guy." Said Ultra as he pulled out said tiny machine that was like his staff. ( I don't know how to describe the battlenizer)

 **BattleNizer Monsload!** Was heard as a flash of light flys out of it and it lands in Kid Flash's hands showing little eleking ( look him up he's on ultraman mebius)

Kid flash was spooked as he threw it in the air before it was caught by Miss Martian as it started squeaking adorably.

" Awwwwwww" was heard from the women and kid flash as they looked at the adorable little monster as the other members of the team look at KF.

" What I can't help it it's cute" said KF.

" Yeah that's Lil' Eleking" said Ultra as he went and got the little monster.

" Hey there little guy now remember you play nice with my friends okay" said Ultra as the little kaiju nodded and started hopping over to the elementors to and hopped on Razors shoulder.

" Yeah over the time I was traveling dimensions I made connections with my allies and creatures so I can summon them through these things." Said Ultra as Cyclone looked up like he just remembered something.

" Speaking of your allies we've come together and made our own team/ alliance. We call ourselves the Legion." Said Cyclone. ( that one is for you dragonlord from your Star Wars story)

" Thats great now we have everything we need to take the fight to the light" said Superboy as he was ready to take those villains.

" No little brother lets let the villains think that we don't know anything and when they least expect it we drop the hammer right on them." Said Ultra as everyone agreed.

 **Recognized Red Arrow B06**

Alright what was so important" said Red Arrow as he trailed off seeing the elementors and eighteight.

" Is there something I missed" asked Red Arrow as Ultra walked up to him.

" Actually yes [clears throat] broken arrow" said Ultra as he sounded like sportsmaster then Red just stood still like he was in a trancelike state.

" Looks like I was right he's a Cadmus clone" said Ultra shocking everyone.

" No no NO that's impossible we've know Roy for a long time there's no way he's a Cadmus clone he's just messing with us. Right dude" said KF as he walked over to the standing red archer who didn't move an inch.

" I'm sorry but he is I got it all from sportsmasters mind" said Ultra.

" But how did this happen" asked Green Arrow finally finding his voice.

" I suspect it was possibly during a solo mission he did and the light seized him and cloned so we wouldn't be any the wiser about it. Said Ultra.

" So what do we do now" asked Artemis.

" Well first of all I snap him out of it and second I send him on his way with eighteight here to find the original" said Ultra as he snapped his fingers and brought Red arrow back to the world.

" I'm a clone" said Red as he was shocked beyond belief.

" Yes you are but I think I can show you where to find the original." Said Ultra as he gave eighteight a drive and she hooked it into her armor.

" She will show you a secret room in Cadmus where they keep their old things" said Ultra as Red nodded and left with eighteight.

" Okay now that that's done who's ready for sleep." Asked Ultra as the others left for their rooms except Artemis and Miss Martian.

" Uh boss I think we'll just sleep outside" said Razor as he pushed the other elementors outside.

" Is there something I can do for you 2" asked Ultra as the two girls looked at each other with smiles.

" Yes there is" said Miss Martian as she grabbed his face and suddenly kissed him and when she's was done Artemis did the same.

" What brought this on. Not that I'm complaining" said Ultra putting his arms around the two.

" Well we knew that you had feelings for me and possibly would have for Artemis in the future so we decided we'd share you" said Miss Martian as Artemis nodded.

" Yeah we talked about it during the mission" added Artemis.

" Yes!" Was heard as they looked over and saw Superboy with his fist in the air as he shouted and they saw the rest of the team standing there.

" Uh you made a bet on this little bro" said Ultra.

" Yeah I bet these guys 20 dollars each that you'd have them both and they said otherwise so pay up!" Ordered Conner as Kaldur Wally and Dick each gave him 20 dollars.

" So what's the game plan for the future bro? Wait until the light messes up or what" asked Conner.

" Well little brother if I play my cards right we'll have defeated the light before they knew what hit them" said Ultra as he smiled.

" Well good night all of you you'll need your rest for tomorrow" said Ultra.

As everyone left for their rooms Ultra walked over to the window and saw the moon.

" Just you wait so called light when I'm done with all of you you'll become devoured by the darkness. And you won't know where to turn." said Ultra as he turned and went to his room.

 **That took forever dudes! So yadda yadda tell me what you think in the reviews and good night! Spike out peace**


	7. An sorry dudes

sorry guys I'm not feeling my young justice story anymore so I will delete it sometime today but I WILL keep my other stories probably

should idelete it

I've made my decision! It will be on hiatus until I feel like getting back to it


End file.
